Son choix de vie
by CassiopeeW
Summary: Histoire centrée sur les jonins (dont Kakashi, Genma, Kurenai, Shizune, Morino ...) L'histoire se déroule après la guerre. Le village se reconstruit progressivement et ses habitants aussi. Naruto et sa bande interviendront également. Chapitre 5 en ligne
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto Shippuden**

**Son choix de vie**

_disclaimers : tous les personnages et l'univers de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto._

_Rating : M pour être tranquille même si c'est bien trop élevé pour le premier chapitre qui sera en T._

_genre : adventure, hurt/comfort, romance_

_Note : attention, si vous ne lisez pas les scans du manga, il peut y avoir des spoils. Pour situer, la fiction se déroule après la guerre Madara a été vaincu et tous les morts s'en sont retournés sous terre._

_Bonne lecture._

OoOoOoO

Plus d'un an déjà que la guerre s'était achevée dans un bain de sang, de boue et d'horreurs qui avait laissé les cinq grands pays et leurs villages shinobis exsangues, en quête de paix et de reconstruction. Konoha, village sans doute le plus meurtri suite à l'attaque de Pain, se reconstruisait doucement grâce aux habitants toujours vivants, surtout aux civils et aux femmes. Une grande partie des shinobis actifs, quel que soit leur rang avait péri durant la guerre. Même les membres les plus respectés avaient été exterminés sans pitié, laissant dorénavant bon nombre de clans avec de jeunes chefs à leur tête. Les luttes intestines n'allaient pas tarder à éclater dans ces clans.

La belle kunoichi aux cheveux de jais et aux yeux pourpres s'assit dans l'herbe, un couffin posé à ses côtés. Elle jeta un regard attendri au petit ange brun qui dormait paisiblement à poings fermés. « Puisse-t-il ne connaître que la paix. » songea-t-elle pour la seconde fois de la journée après avoir souhaité la même chose devant sa tombe.

« Asuma ... tu m'as quitté trop tôt. Je sais que tu as accompli ton devoir avec honneur et que tu es mort en vrai shinobi. Mais que reste-t-il maintenant de toi ? Que me reste-t-il de toi ? ». Elle effaça du revers de la main quelques larmes qui venaient de déborder de ses yeux emplis de mélancolie. Ses questions étaient injustes, elle le savait au fond d'elle. Il lui restait de merveilleux souvenirs, un petit ange qui occupait ses jours et qu'elle chérissait plus que tout. Il restait aussi son élève, Shikamaru Nara, qui veillait sur elle telle une ombre protectrice. Pas un jour sans qu'il ne lui rendit visite alors même qu'elle le savait débordé avec ses nouvelles fonctions de chef de clan ... « le rôle le plus galère de sa vie » jurait-il à chaque visite.

Grâce à lui elle pouvait s'isoler parfois dans la forêt des Nara où seuls les membres du clan pouvaient aller et venir comme bon leur semblait. Résolu à l'aider de son mieux, il était venu un jour avec elle et l'enfant d'Asuma le présenter aux siens ... hommes et bêtes, hommes et cervidés. Ils les avaient tous deux acceptés en ces lieux. Il en avait également profité pour lui montrer l'endroit où reposait le corps d'Hidan.

Sans savoir pourquoi, elle avait été profondément émue par ses gestes et l'avait remercié du premier sourire depuis longtemps auquel il avait répondu d'un air gêné en se frottant l'arrière du crâne. Après quoi il avait simplement décrété « vous êtes tous deux ici chez vous Kurenai » et était parti la laissant découvrir la forêt et ce promontoire herbeux dominant une vaste clairière avec une rivière paisible en contrebas. L'autre côté de la rivière ne faisait plus partie des terres des Nara.

Elle laissa la brise faire voler ses cheveux et inspira à plein poumons l'air de cette fin de printemps. Les cerisiers n'étaient plus en fleurs mais les fleurs des champs s'épanouissaient partout en de multiples vagues colorées. Son bébé poussa un soupir d'aise et elle finit par faire de même en s'allongeant dans l'herbe. Bientôt elle allait reprendre ses missions, autant profiter encore de quelques jours de quiétude. Elle somnola rapidement.

Ce qu'elle n'avait pas vu, c'était la silhouette sombre d'un Anbu sur le promontoire d'en face qui dominait aussi la rivière. La silhouette mince s'était arrêtée net dans sa course lorsqu'il avait reconnu celle de la jonin aux yeux pourpres.

« Kurenai. » murmura-t-il comme pour s'en convaincre. « Sur la terre des Nara ? ». Sans pouvoir se l'expliquer, alors que deux minutes auparavant il n'espérait qu'une chose, pouvoir au plus vite rentrer au village, faire sa maudite paperasse et retrouver son lit après deux nuits sans sommeil, il ne pouvait plus détacher ses yeux de la kunoichi et de son fils.

Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait vu ... Depuis son accouchement à l'hôpital. Il avait ensuite repris son rôle parmi les Anbu pour combler un manque criant d'effectif et enchainé les missions. La force du village était faible mais il fallait surtout donner l'impression que Konoha se reconstruisait plus vite que ses villages concurrents.

Le bébé avait du grandir maintenant. Il calcula mentalement. Plus de six mois, sans doute huit. Et elle, avait-elle réussi à surmonter le décès prématuré d'Asuma ? Asuma. Encore un fantôme qui viendrait hanter sa conscience. Pourquoi n'était-il pas parti avec lui ce jour là ? Il aurait peut-être pu éviter le pire et ce petit bout, ce petit « roi » comme l'appelait Shikamaru ne serait pas orphelin de père à présent.

Il serra ses poings avec rage. Trop de noms, trop de morts, trop de tombes, trop de regrets. Et lui, toujours vivant, survivant à deux guerres, à d'innombrables missions, debout au milieu des ruines. « La La. Je devrais aller dormir ! » se morigéna-t-il. Il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil et la vit s'allonger au milieu des fleurs, dans l'herbe grasse. L'image lui arracha un sourire tendre sous son masque et il se massa l'arrière de la nuque d'un geste las. « au moins je sais pourquoi je me bats ... pour que d'autres puissent bénéficier de la paix.»

OoOoOoO

- Kakashi-sensei ! Arrêtez de faire l'enfant ! Ce n'est pas cette minuscule aiguille qui va vous faire du -mal ! Vous avez battu de vrais démons !

Le sensei en question ne fit pas remarquer à son ex-élève qu'avec son air entêté et sa poigne de fer quelques démons seraient sans doute morts de peur et auraient filé la queue entre les jambes sans demander leur reste. Il grimaça quand l'aiguille s'enfonça sans douceur dans son biceps endolori.

- Aie. Marmonna-t-il sous son masque en rabaissant la manche de son pull noir.

- Et voilà ! Ce n'était pas si terrible non ! Annonça Sakura très fière avant de lui assener une claque dans le dos qui faillit lui faire traverser le mur d'en face.

Il retint le nouveau « Aie » et se releva en se jurant d'éviter dorénavant d'inquiéter son ex-élève qui lui faisait à chaque fois chèrement payer ses longues absences.

- Bonjour ! Fit une voix douce, légèrement rauque dans le hall d'entrée.

Un gazouillis d'enfant l'accompagna puis une dizaine de réponses d'infirmières visiblement très heureuses. Le ninja copieur haussa son seul sourcil visible et Sakura lui sourit.

- C'est Kurenai-sensei. Elle vient sans doute pour la visite mensuelle du bébé. Mais j'y pense, cela doit faire longtemps que vous ne l'avez pas vu, non ?

- Sans doute. Depuis l'accouchement, je crois bien ...

- Comment ? S'écria Sakura. Mais c'est impensable. Vous étiez proches d'eux non ? Je veux dire d'Asuma-sensei et Kurenai-sensei.

Kakashi ne se départit pas de son attitude nonchalante même s'il s'était un peu crispé. C'était plus que vrai, Asuma avait été son meilleur ami. Il se rendit compte que sans même le vouloir, il n'avait pas cherché à se rapprocher de Kurenai depuis sa mort. Par peur, par lâcheté, par regret, par culpabilité ... Il finit par bailler sous son masque et regarda son élève qui attendait toujours sa réponse.

- Oui, sans doute. Finit-il par lâcher. Je dois y aller maintenant. Une mission.

- Ah non ! Ça attendra quelques minutes. Venez !

- Oi Sakura ! Grogna-t-il alors qu'elle lui tirait le bras, menaçant de lui démettre l'épaule qu'elle venait juste de replacer.

- Kurenai-sensei ! Cria-t-elle en apparaissant dans le couloir en trainant le jonin derrière elle.

La jeune mère se retourna et lui adressa un charmant sourire.

- Ah Sakura. Bonjour, comment vas-tu ?

- Bien, merci. Je voulais vous remercier pour les chocolats que vous déposez à chaque fois dans notre service. Mes collègues apprécient.

- C'est normal. Vous avez toutes été si gentilles avec moi.

Kurenai finit par remarquer l'homme qui se tortillait derrière la médic-nin et Sakura suivit son regard.

- C'est Kakashi-sensei. Il est rentré de mission hier.

Kakashi cessa de gesticuler et reprit son attitude habituelle, sourire que l'on devinait sous son masque et oeil rieur fermé.

- Yo Kurenai. Comment vas-tu ?

La kunoichi sourit devant son excentrique ami et s'approcha de lui. Il ouvrit les yeux et croisa son regard pourpre, serein et amusé.

- Bien mieux que toi vu que tu es ici. Je crois que je ne t'ai pas encore présenté notre fils, Kazuki Sarutobi.

Elle sortit le bébé du couffin et le prit dans ses bras. Ce dernier gazouilla et joua avec les cheveux de sa mère, agita les bras vers Sakura et fronça sa petite frimousse en voyant Kakashi. Il tendit sa main vers son visage et tenta d'attraper son masque sous l'air amusé des deux femmes. Kakashi fit sa traditionnelle grimace-à-la-kakashi.

- c'est une idée fixe que de vouloir m'enlever mon masque, même à cet âge déjà.

- Disons qu'il ne doit pas trouver ça très commun. Sourit Kurenai.

Elle confia l'enfant à Sakura qui ne semblait attendre que cela et attendit qu'elle s'éloigne un peu, sans doute pour commencer son examen. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté et vit que Kakashi regardait par la fenêtre.

- C'est étrange, n'est-ce pas ? Murmura-t-elle.

- Quoi donc ?

- De se voir sans lui. Sans Asuma ...

Il ne répondit rien. Que dire à cela ? Lorsqu'ils se voyaient c'était Asuma et lui ou Asuma, Kurenai et lui.

- C'est pour ça que tu m'as évité, sans doute.

- Je ne t'ai pas évité. C'est juste que ...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase mais elle comprit plus ou moins ce qu'il voulait exprimer.

- C'était trop tôt ... compléta-t-elle.

- Quelque chose comme ça. Marmonna-t-il.

Il risqua un oeil vers elle et vit qu'elle dévisageait aussi le paysage d'un air triste alors que juste avant de le rencontrer elle lui avait semblé plus gaie.

- Désolé. S'excusa-t-il.

Elle sembla sortir de ses pensées et inclina la tête vers lui.

- Pourquoi t'excuses-tu ?

- ...

- Quand tu seras prêt, viens me voir. Nous pourrons aller manger quelque part et nous remémorer les bons souvenirs.

Il releva la tête vers elle et fronça les sourcils. Elle lui sourit doucement.

- Shikamaru m'a appris le shogi. Nous y jouons tous les vendredis après-midis quand il n'est pas en mission. Et nous parlons d'Asuma. Cela nous a fait du bien à tous les deux.

- Toi ? Au shogi ? Se moqua-t-il gentiment en se souvenant combien elle avait toujours détesté ce jeu.

Elle esquissa un sourire.

- Shikamaru est un très bon professeur.

- Je vois ...

En fait, non, il ne voyait pas. Si ce n'est qu'elle semblait survivre à la mort d'Asuma. Ce qui était bien. Le mieux. Alors pourquoi ce pincement au fond du coeur ?

- Kurenai-sensei ! L'appela Sakura. J'espère que vous avez prévu une couche de rechange. Ce petit monstre vient de m'arroser !

- J'arrive Sakura. Pense à ma proposition Kakashi.

Elle effleura son bras d'un geste de la main et fila vers la salle d'examen. Il finit par sourire faiblement. Asuma aurait été heureux de la voir aller ainsi de l'avant et non mortifiée. Mais il était vrai qu'elle avait un bébé qui comptait sur elle et visiblement un protecteur de tous les instants. Elle ne s'était pas emmurée dans la solitude comme lui.

OoOoOoO

La nouvelle mission l'avait encore plu fourbu que les précédentes ou peut-être était-ce l'enchainement trop rapproché de celles-ci. « ou peut-être tu te fais vieux ! » lui avait fait remarqué Pakkun deux jours plus tôt. Il venait de se recueillir sur les tombes de ses amis, puis devant la stèle des héros de Konoha. Enfin, il devait se rendre à la dernière, celle d'Asuma, son ami, celle devant laquelle il n'avait pu encore retourner depuis l'enterrement. Il avait toujours remis cela à plus tard et cela faisait maintenant presque un an.

La pluie n'avait cessé de tomber depuis deux jours. Il était trempé mais décidé lorsqu'il vit une silhouette élancée devant la tombe, enveloppée dans une grande cape noire aux rebords rouges. Il s'arrêta net et se protégea sous le couvert des arbres. « Kurenai ? » songea-t-il.

- Kurenai. Répondit une voix comme en écho à sa question muette.

Kakashi tourna sa tête et vit Shikamaru sortir de l'ombre d'un grand érable. Ce dernier lui lança un regard indéchiffrable et s'adossa à l'arbre au moins centenaire.

- ça fait une heure qu'elle est là, Kakashi-sensei.

- Tu m'as reconnu. Soupira l'Anbu en retirant son masque blanc.

Shikamaru lui offrit son regard blasé de tu-me-prends-pour-qui-j'ai-deux-cent-de-QI-je-te-rappelle et exhala une bouffée de fumée.

- Tu la surveilles ?

- Non, je veille sur elle. Nuance.

- Pourquoi ?

Le jeune haussa les épaules.

- Parce qu'Asuma m'a demandé de veiller sur elle et son bébé. Parce qu'au début quand elle venait sur sa tombe, elle y serait restée jusqu'à tomber de fatigue, à bout de larmes.

Kakashi se passa la main dans sa chevelure détrempée.

- Tu es un bon ami. Soupira-t-il.

- J'ai pris mes responsabilités ... je n'ai pas fui.

Kakashi tressaillit. Etait-ce la fatigue qui lui jouait des tours ou avait-il senti une quelconque accusation dans les mots du jeune homme ? Mais le Nara ne le regardait déjà plus et se grattait l'arrière du crâne d'un geste d'ennui.

- J'ai une mission demain. Elle commence demain et sera assez longue. Naruto et moi devons nous rendre à Suna. C'est galère mais j'y suis forcé. Pour le bien du village, blablabla ... Enfin bref, je cherche une personne qui pourra veiller sur elle. J'avais prévu Sakura mais elle aussi part en mission de formation de medic-nin je ne sais plus où.

- Et donc ? Fit Kakashi voyant le jeune arriver.

- Ce sera vous.

Le ton péremptoire ne laissait pas de place à la réponse non. Un ton qu'il employait surement au sein de son clan et qu'il avait employé sur les champs de bataille.

- Ne cherchez pas à vous esquiver sensei. J'ai demandé à l'Hokage de vous libérer ces deux prochaines semaines. Sakura a insisté auprès d'elle pour que vous preniez du repos.

- Je vois. Marmonna le sensei qui s'était fait doublé par deux jeunots.

- Il est temps sensei, vous ne croyez pas. Si Kurenai, si l'équipe dix, si le clan Sarutobi a réussi à faire son deuil, il serait temps d'entamer le votre.

Kakashi ne répondit rien et Shikamaru soupira lourdement.

- Galère ! Je peux compter sur vous ?

Kakashi acquiesça.

- Bon. Venez avec moi, il faut que je règle encore un détail d'accès.

- D'accès ? Répéta Kakashi sans comprendre.

Shikamaru les fit disparaître dans une vague de fumée et réapparaitre au seuil d'une forêt. Il se gratta la tête et attendit patiemment que des cerfs viennent les rejoindre. L'un d'eux posa sa tête imposante sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Un autre, plus âgé, le bouscula gentiment. Kakashi cligna des yeux. C'était donc cela le lien du clan avec les cervidés.

- Tous les membres du clan sont liés à l'un des membres de la horde. Le premier est le mien, le second celui de mon père. Si vous voulez accéder à cette forêt il vous faut non seulement notre autorisation mais aussi la leur. Et pour cela, il faut que l'un des membres de la horde vous choisisse.

Kakashi écarquilla les yeux devant l'explication du jeune homme.

- Tu veux que ...

- Oui. Kurenai et le bébé peuvent y entrer. Si je veux que vous les protégiez, vous devez aussi pouvoir y entrer. Reste à savoir si l'un d'entre eux vous en jugera digne.

Kakashi surprit une seconde fois le regard peu amène du jeune homme.

- Je t'ai fait quelque chose, Shikamaru ? Le questionna-t-il avec nonchalance. Je jurerai que tu souhaites m'étriper depuis tout à l'heure.

- Peut-être bien ...

- Alors pourquoi me confier le roi ?

- Je m'occupe du roi ... pour le reste, parce que vous êtes le mieux placé pour le faire.

Les minutes suivantes passèrent silencieusement. Petit à petit les membres de la horde arrivaient, reniflaient les deux hommes et repartaient. Kakashi bailla discrètement et frotta sa barbe naissance sous son masque. Shikamaru renifla et s'adossa à un arbre, les deux cervidés toujours près de lui.

- Comme prévu, ils ne se bousculent pas pour vous choisir.

- Sans doute tes ondes négatives à mon égard. S'amusa l'Anbu ce qui lui valu un regard noir.

- Au moins il a cessé de pleuvoir.

Une biche apparut à l'orée du bois accompagnée d'un jeune faon. L'expression de Shikamaru s'adoucit aussitôt.

- C'est la biche de Kurenai, accompagnée de son petit.

- Ah ...

La biche vint les trouver. Un peu rétive, elle posa ses naseaux frémissants dans la paume de Kakashi avant de se détourner vers Shikamaru qui la flatta sur ses flancs et la tête. Le jeune faon alla directement sur lui et fit quelques cabrioles avant de disparaître dans les fourrés aux côtés de sa mère. Kakashi en resta muet. La proximité du jeune Nara avec ces animaux avait quelque chose d'émouvant et d'irréel à la fois.

Un mouvement furtif attira leur attention sur leur droite. Un grand cerf à la robe plus foncée sur le dessus mais presque blanche sur les flancs apparut. L'une de ses oreilles avait été abimée, sans doute par un coup de kunai malencontreux. Et le bois sur le même côté était à la moitié de la taille de l'autre. Il avançait vers eux mais semblait constamment sur ses gardes, prêt à détaler au moindre mouvement.

Shikamaru esquissa un sourire et chuchota à son vis-à-vis.

- Ne bougez pas. Je n'aurai jamais cru qu'il viendrait un jour si près de l'orée du bois.

Il n'avait pas eu besoin de parler, Kakashi semblait tétanisé sur place. Le cervidé avait capté son regard et ne le lâchait plus. Plus il avançait, plus il lui semblait se noyer dans ces yeux sombres. Finalement il ne fut plus qu'à moins d'un mètre. Le grand mâle tourna autour de lui une fois et lui faisant face, abaissa et releva plusieurs fois la tête. Kakashi n'osait faire un mouvement ne sachant si l'attitude de l'animal était normale ou agressive. Ce dernier avança encore puis posa sa tête sur l'épaule de l'Anbu, s'y frottant à quelques reprises avant de détaler gracieusement vers les fourrés. Juste avant d'y entrer, il répéta ses mouvements de tête tout en fixant le ninja puis finit par partir.

- Respirez, sensei. Dit simplement Shikamaru alors que les autres cervidés prenaient congés.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Kakashi la voix enrouée.

- Vous avez votre autorisation. Rit Shikamaru en voyant son air décomposé avant de les faire réapparaitre devant les tombes.

Il reprit un air sérieux avant de reprendre la parole en distinguant toujours la silhouette de Kurenai.

- Vous pouvez à présent entrer dans la forêt des Nara, comme Kurenai-sensei.

Kakashi avait repris contenance et voulait éclairer un point qui le chiffonnait.

- Shikamaru, pose carte sur table. Que me reproches-tu ?

- Galère, vous êtes peut-être un super ninja mais niveau humain vous êtes plus nase que moi. J'admire votre courage sur le champ de bataille mais je déplore votre lâcheté depuis la mort d'Asuma. C'était votre ami. Vous n'avez pas été une fois sur sa tombe. Vous n'avez pas une fois été rendre visite à sa femme ni à son fils. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi et franchement je m'en fiche. J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait pour qu'ils soient bien mais je ne peux pas tout faire, tout soigner. Maintenant, il est temps pour vous de ne pas fuir vos responsabilités, en tant qu'ami d'Asuma.

- Eh bien ...

- Ne commencez pas à ricaner, je suis sérieux. S'il lui arrive quelque chose, vous aurez affaire à moi.

- Je vois. Tu as bien grandi, Shikamaru.

- Galère ... je n'ai pas eu le choix.

Kakashi sourit derrière son masque et se retourna vers Kurenai.

- Je ferai de mon mieux.

- Tss. Je l'espère bien. Je vais aller la chercher et la ramener chez elle. Vous pourrez vous recueillir seul sur sa tombe. Et dès demain, vous pourrez me remplacer le temps de mon absence.

Shikamaru commença à descendre vers les tombes avant de se retourner.

- Je peux compter sur vous ?

- Tu ne me laisses pas vraiment le choix ...

- Bien. Au fait, je ne serai pas le seul à vous en vouloir si vous vous acquittez mal de votre tâche. Sakura m'a chargée de vous dire qu'elle s'occuperait personnellement de vous, aussi.

Kakashi déglutit et se gratta la joue d'un air ennuyé.

- Ahlala. Une guerre, des héros et voilà le respect des jeunes pour leurs aînés.

Shikamaru lui adressa un signe de la main et partit rejoindre Kurenai.

OoOoOoO

Kakashi se réveilla au milieu de la journée. Il avait enfin récupéré un peu de sommeil et beaucoup de chakra. Il était temps. Lorsqu'il avait rencontré Shikamaru la veille, il était au plus bas. Il quitta aussitôt son appartement pour filer ramener son rapport au bureau de l'Hokage. Il avait déjà du retard, comme souvent. La paperasse l'ennuyait au plus haut point. Rien que ce point l'empêcherait d'être Hokage.

Ses devoirs accomplis il se rendit comme souvent sur le monument commémoratif des héros de Konoha et finit par passer devant la tombe d'Asuma. Des fleurs fraîches avaient été déposées, sans doute par Ino ou Kurenai. Sa tombe était toujours l'une des plus fleuries du cimetière. Il entendit des pas légers crisser sur le gravier et se retourna. Kurenai, porteuse d'un bouquet de pavots rouges, lui sourit.

- Bonjour Kakashi. Je vois qu'Ino est déjà passée. Elle passe toutes les semaines pour remettre un bouquet de fleurs fraiches.

Elle arrangea les deux bouquets, alluma l'encens et se recueillit à genoux, Kakashi silencieux et tête baissée derrière elle. Une fois ses prières achevées elle se releva et l'observa avec attention.

- Tu as mauvaise mine. Je suppose que les missions se succèdent sans te laisser de répit.

- ça va. C'est normal en ces temps, nous manquons de bras.

- Oui, c'est ce que Shikamaru m'a dit aussi avant de partir hier. Viens ... allons déjeuner.

Kakashi haussa son sourcil et se gratta le nez.

- Il ne manque pas quelqu'un ? Demanda-t-il en mimant une petite chose de ses mains.

Elle sourit devant ses facéties et se mit en route, suivie par le ninja qui n'eut d'autre choix que de la suivre, mains dans les poches.

- Il est entre de bonnes mains. Ino s'en occupe aujourd'hui. Entre Hinata, Ino et Sakura, j'ai de l'aide pour m'occuper de ce petit monstre.

- Monstre ? C'est si affreux un bébé de cet âge ?

- C'est un voleur inépuisable de chakra. Il m'épuise. Il touche à tout et veut déjà tout faire tout seul. Enfin c'est tout à fait normal, il paraît. J'avoue que je n'étais pas adepte du baby sitting étant petite et les enfants à ma charge en tant que tutrice avaient plus de dix ans. Même Iruka-sensei serait dépassé je crois.

Elle s'arrêta devant un petit restaurant situé un peu à l'écart des grandes rues.

- Les brochettes sont excellentes ici. Déclara-t-elle. Nous y venons parfois avec les filles.

- Ah ... bien.

Ils commandèrent et furent servis quelques minutes après, heureusement pour Kakashi qui décidément ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire à la jeune femme.

- Tu es si secret, Kakashi. Déjà quand nous étions enfants tu ne t'étais lié qu'avec très peu de monde.

- ça doit être ma nature profonde. Soupira-t-il. En fait, je suis plus bavard avec mes élèves et sans doute plus à l'aise en mission.

- Nous instruisons nos élèves et en mission, on ne parle que de la mission. De ses objectifs et de comment survivre. Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'appelle discuter.

- C'est juste mais ça me convient.

Elle détourna la tête pour qu'il puisse manger et ne lui fit face que lorsqu'il eut finit, c'est-à-dire très vite après avoir commencé. Elle sourit et commença à déguster ses brochettes tranquillement.

- Merci pour ta discrétion. Tu es bien la seule avec Asuma à me laisser manger sans fixer ce masque.

- Ma curiosité s'est évanouie le jour où Asuma m'a confié que tu cachais d'horribles cicatrices.

Kakashi agrandit son oeil visible de stupeur et s'adoucit lorsqu'il se rendit compte de la taquinerie.

- Merci l'ami ! Geignit-il. Et il a dit ça à qui d'autre ?

- A tout le monde je crois bien ... Enfin à toutes les filles à l'académie ! Rit-elle.

- C'est si vieux que ça ?

- Rappelle toi, c'était avec toi comme avec Sasuke. Toutes les filles étaient folles de toi...

- Rhaa ... je m'en souviens. C'était assez pénible en fait.

Elle pouffa en y repensant et continua son repas sous l'oeil amusé de Kakashi. Elle pouffa encore une fois, se remémorant sans doute un événement du passé.

- Quoi encore ? Marmonna-t-il.

- Le pire c'était sans doute à la Saint Valentin. Tu ne manquais pas de chocolats alors que d'autres n'en recevaient jamais ...

- Moui ... pauvre Gai. Sourit Kakashi à l'évocation de ces moments légers.

Kurenai rit franchement.

- Tu offrais déjà des chocolats à Asuma à l'époque.

- Après ses révélations sur ce que cachait ton masque, oui. Il avait fait tant d'efforts pour me convaincre qu'il était celui qui me convenait qu'il m'a convaincue.

Kakashi sourit franchement sous son masque et posa les coudes sur la table, son menton dans ses mains.

- Donc si je comprends bien, tu m'avais offert des chocolats jusqu'à ce que ce fieffé menteur ne m'arrange une tête de monstre de foire ?

Elle rougit légèrement et hocha la tête affirmative tout en finissant de manger.

- Et tu l'as cru ? Poursuivit-il.

- Pas une minute, mais je ne saurai jamais la vérité n'est-ce pas ? Il était si gentil, toujours là pour moi quand j'avais besoin de lui à l'académie. Mais c'est plus tard, quand il est revenu de ses missions de gardien que j'ai vraiment craqué pour lui.

Ses joues se colorèrent légèrement et son sourire s'adoucit. Kakashi l'observa, fasciné par les différentes émotions qui traversaient ce visage doux.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te raconte tout ça, moi. Désolée.

- Ne t'excuse pas. C'est charmant. Et c'était ce que tu voulais quand nous nous sommes vus à l'hôpital. Que nous parlions comme avant ...

Elle lui adressa un sourire lumineux.

- Oui. Je suis heureuse que nous puissions à nouveau parler tous les deux. Je me sens soulagée d'un certain poids.

- Tant mieux alors.

Ils se turent un instant tout en goûtant le calme du lieu et leur thé fumant.

- Kakashi. Reprit-elle. Il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

- Hum ... Je t'écoute.

- Je pars demain en mission. Ce sera ma première depuis longtemps, mais j'ai demandé à Tsunade-sama une affectation particulière.

Elle fit une pause, se demandant vraisemblablement si elle devait continuer.

- Je sais que tu fais parti des Anbu à nouveau et je viens de rejoindre également cette section.

- Comment ? S'exclama le ninja. Kurenai, ce n'est pas raisonnable. Les missions des Anbu sont dangereuses, bien plus que celles des autres ninjas ...

- Elles peuvent être plus courtes et sont mieux rémunérées aussi. Le coupa la jeune femme.

Kakashi soupira. Bon nombre de jonins avaient rejoint les rangs des Anbu, pour former une nouvelle génération, pour encadrer les nouveaux et pour compléter les effectifs gravement restreints suite à la guerre. Mais elle.

- Kurenai, je ne met pas en doute tes talents en genjutsu mais tu n'as pas à mon avis les qualités physiques requises pour ces missions.

- Tu te trompes. Tout dépend des missions et mon talent est justement ce qu'il faut pour les missions d'espionnage et d'infiltration. Je peux facilement modifier l'apparence de mon visage et faire oublier mon passage dans un village.

- C'est avec ces arguments que tu as convaincu Tsunade ?

- Oui. Et plus encore que les hommes, les rangs de l'Anbu sont peu fournis en femmes. Je sais que Tenten va également rejoindre la section.

- Pfff. Soupira-t-il longuement avant de la regarder droit dans les yeux. Je suppose que tu n'as pas mis Shikamaru au courant ?

- Non.

- Et que tu as déjà tout prévu pour le bébé ?

- Oui.

- Ta décision est irrévocable ?

- Oui.

Il soupira encore en voyant la lueur de défi dans les prunelles pourpres. Rien ne la ferait changer d'avis.

- N'attends pas mon assentiment. Je juge toujours cela très dangereux, trop pour une mère.

- Nous en avions déjà parlé avec Asuma lorsqu'il était encore en vie. Et il m'avait soutenu.

- C'était avant que tu ne sois enceinte, non ?

Elle piqua du nez, trouvant sans doute les motifs du bois de la table extrêmement intéressants. Il vit une larme s'écraser sur le bois. Bien, il l'avait fait pleuré. « Très intelligent, le génie » Se morigéna-t-il.

- Désolé Kurenai. Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire.

- Si, Kakashi. C'est exactement ce que tu voulais dire. Je suis mère mais aussi kunoichi. J'ai hérité de la volonté du feu de ce village tout comme chacun de ses membres et je la transmettrai à mon enfant. Ce n'est pas en restant cloitrée chez moi que je participerai à la renaissance de Konaha mais en faisant mon travail ... et mon travail c'est être une kunoichi !

Il lut sa volonté inébranlable derrière ses larmes et serra les dents. Maudit Shikamaru qui lui avait collé une mission de protection au moment même où sa protégée s'émancipait. Autant en savoir le plus possible, dans ce cas. Il savait qu'elle ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision. Déjà enfant, elle était aussi têtue qu'une mule.

- Qui sera ton partenaire de mission ?

- Genma.

- Bon choix. Approuva-t-il tout en grimaçant pourtant sous son masque. C'est un bon jonin, intelligent, doué dans presque tous les arts. Il a été aux côtés du quatrième qui lui a enseigné une de ses techniques et il était particulièrement apprécié du troisième.

- Tu connais tout les ninjas de Konoha aussi bien ? S'étonna-t-elle.

- Pas seulement ceux de Konoha. C'est impératif de se préparer à toutes les configurations possibles.

Elle rougit comme prise en faute et crispa ses mains autour de sa tasse.

- J'ai bien étudié la mission et nous l'avons déjà préparé ensemble avec Genma depuis trois jours.

- C'est parfait en ce cas. Normalement, tu n'as même pas le droit de m'en parler, Kurenai. Genma a du te le dire, tout comme Tsunade.

Elle rougit à nouveau plus violemment.

- Je sais tout cela Kakashi. Cependant, je t'en parle car je souhaiterai que tu t'occupes de la tombe d'Asuma en mon absence si tu n'as pas de mission. Et, peut-être me souhaiter bonne chance aussi. Finit-elle dans un filet de voix.

Il ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes puis se radoucit. Il se souvint de sa première mission en temps qu'Anbu. Il avait fait exactement la même chose auprès de Minato-sensei, cherchant la veille de son départ des encouragements sincères qu'il avait su lui prodiguer avec plusieurs conseils supplémentaires. Kakashi soupira et se leva avant lui tendre la main.

- Kakashi ? L'interrogea-t-elle perplexe.

- Viens.

Elle prit sa main tendue et ils disparurent dans un tourbillon de fumée pour réapparaitre dans la clairière en contrebas de la forêt des Nara. Elle cligna des yeux et retira sa main. Il se mit face à elle, les mains dans les poches.

- Ecoute mes conseils, alors. Ils m'ont été donnés par mon sensei à l'époque.

Il murmurait à peine et elle dut tendre l'oreille pour entendre ses paroles.

- Règle numéro un ; ne t'éloigne jamais de tes ou de ton partenaire. Lorsque l'un de vous repérera quelque chose de suspect, aies le de préférence dans ton dos, c'est la cible préférée des meurtriers, donc si Genma te colle ainsi, ne va pas t'imaginer des choses déplacées. C'est votre survie qui est en jeu.

Il s'était déplacé si vite qu'elle ne l'avait vu. Elle sentit que tout son dos était littéralement collé au sien de ses épaules au bas de ses fesses. Elle pouvait sentir le moindre de ses muscles durs jouer contre les siens et elle rougit instantanément. Il s'écarta d'elle lui permettant de reprendre une respiration normale.

- Règle numéro deux ; prévois suffisamment d'armes, autant que pourra en contenir ton costume d'Anbu et ton costume de personnage fictif. Cela veut dire, bien plus que dans ta tenue habituelle. Prévois non seulement des kunais mais aussi des câbles et filins, des fumigènes, des explosifs, des aiguilles et des capsules d'acide.

- Bien. Murmura-t-elle. Genma m'a déjà confirmé ce point là.

- Parfait. Règle numéro trois ; ne te sépare jamais de ton masque ou de ton visage factice. Si besoin, mets sous ton masque d'Anbu un masque similaire au mien. L'ennemi ne doit jamais connaître ton visage. Ainsi s'il envoie des espions à Konoha, personne ne pourra te reconnaître. Il ne pourra donc te frapper au hasard d'une ruelle ou tenter de s'en prendre à tes proches pour t'atteindre.

Elle frissonna en songeant qu'un ennemi pourrait s'en prendre à son fils. Kakashi sortit son masque d'Anbu de l'une de ses sacoches et lui en couvrit délicatement le visage. Il observa ses yeux à travers les fentes du masque et prit une expression soucieuse.

- Qu'y ... qu'y-a-t-il ? Bredouilla-t-elle brusquement intimidée.

- Je te conseille de mettre des lentilles colorées pour éviter d'attirer l'attention sur tes yeux pourpres. Les yeux rouges ont mauvaise réputation depuis la guerre.

Elle rougit sous son masque lorsque les doigts de Kakashi jouèrent avec l'une de ses mèches.

- Je crois que tu devrais aussi colorer tes cheveux. Ou y ajouter quelques mèches colorées et changer de coupe. Cela te rendrait plus anonyme. Tu es facilement reconnaissable Kurenai. Murmura-t-il à voix basse.

Il se redressa vivement et toussota avant de sourire sous son masque.

- Bien. Où en étions-nous ?

- Règle numéro trois. Marmonna Kurenai, heureuse que le masque cachait son trouble.

Que lui arrivait-il bon sang ? C'était Kakashi Hatake, son ami. Le meilleur ami de son amour décédé. C'était Kakashi enfin ! Ce dernier la dévisageait avec son air presque idiot-à-la-Kakashi. Oui, c'était Kakashi !

- Bien, héhé ... règle numéro quatre. Elle est de moi celle-là. Reste en vie sinon c'est moi qui aurait des problèmes ! Fit-il en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

- ...

Oui. C'était bien Kakashi. Elle sourit et ôta le masque avant de le lui tendre.

- Merci pour ces bons conseils. Je crois que ça ira maintenant. Non, j'en suis sûre.

Il récupéra son masque et en profita pour soulever d'un geste rapide la manche de sa tunique jusqu'à son biceps. Il soupira en reconnaissant le tatouage des Anbu déjà cicatrisé.

- Tu t'étais décidée il y a un moment déjà et tu as déjà suivi leur formation. J'ai du mal à croire que Shikamaru ne se soit douté de rien.

Elle rougit légèrement encore une fois, ça devenait une habitude gênante.

- Oui. Je l'ai laissé croire que je faisais de la paperasse pour l'Anbu. Genma me forme depuis le début.

- C'est bien. Approuva-t-il malgré un pincement au coeur. Au moins, je constate que tu as murement réfléchi à la question.

- Oui. Il est temps que j'aille préparer mes affaires. Encore merci pour tes conseils, Kakashi.

- Hum.

Il la laissa commencer le retour vers le village. Le chemin n'était pas long, pourtant ...

- Kurenai ! L'appela-t-il soudain.

Elle se retourna et se retrouva presque collée à lui.

- Que ... ?

Il la prit dans ses bras, la serrant contre lui comme un ami pouvait le faire.

- Bonne chance, fais attention à toi. Murmura-t-il le visage sur son épaule, enfoui dans ses longs cheveux soyeux.

Ils disparurent dans un nuage de fumée pour réapparaitre devant chez elle. Le ninja s'écarta d'elle et lui adressa un salut de la main avant de disparaître une nouvelle fois. Elle resta interloquée. C'était bien Kakashi qui l'avait serrée ainsi ? Non, cela ne se pouvait. Lui qui mettait toujours une distance raisonnable entre lui et les autres.

Elle secoua la tête et entra chez elle, le coeur battant. C'était la première fois depuis qu'Asuma avait disparu qu'elle avait eu un contact physique avec un homme. Kami-sama. Pourvu que Genma ne lui fasse pas aussi perdre ses moyens ainsi. La mission serait vouée à l'échec.

Encore déboussolée, elle se rendit dans sa salle de bain et vit son reflet dans le miroir. Hormis la couleur spécifique de ses yeux en quoi serait-elle facilement reconnaissable ? Néanmoins elle prit le temps d'aller acheter de quoi colorer ses cheveux. Elle déposa dans son panier de quoi réaliser des mèches d'un violet foncé et choisit des lentilles d'un bleu azur. Enfin elle choisit deux foulards de soie bleu azur identique, l'un pour servir de masque plus léger que le lourd tissu noir de son ami et l'autre pour nouer ses cheveux en une lourde et haute queue de cheval. Elle rentra chez elle et finit ses préparatifs avant de se coucher.

OoOoOoO

_j'espère que cela vous a plu. Le chapitre 2 est déjà écrit ..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto Shippuden**

**Son choix de vie**

_disclaimers : tous les personnages et l'univers de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto._

_Rating : M pour être tranquille même si c'est bien trop élevé pour le premier chapitre qui sera en T._

_genre : adventure, hurt/comfort, romance_

_Note : attention, si vous ne lisez pas les scans du manga, il peut y avoir des spoils. Pour situer, la fiction se déroule après la guerre Madara a été vaincu et tous les morts s'en sont retournés sous terre._

_Bonne lecture._

_Merci pour la première review ! cela m'a fait très plaisir, en souhaitant que la suite plaise autant._

OoOoOoO CHAPITRE 2 OoOoOoO

Cinq jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que Kakashi avait revu Kurenai. Elle devait être au coeur de sa mission. Sans doute une mission d'espionnage ou de recherche d'informations, sinon ils seraient plus de deux. Ils devaient aussi être sous couverture, probablement un couple. L'idée lui arracha une grimace. Enfin, se reprit-il en arrivant devant la tombe d'Asuma où il s'accroupit pour allumer un bâton d'encens.

- Yo mon ami. Ta femme me donne des cheveux gris, encore plus que je n'en ai déjà. Toi, tu aurais sans doute pu la convaincre de renoncer à cette folie. J'ai pas réussi.

Mais en même temps il devait reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas trouvé une foule d'arguments pour la retenir au village. Shikamaru allait le découper en petits morceaux et l'enterrer à côté d'Hidan s'il arrivait quelque chose à Kurenai ou son fils.

- Tss. Tu as eu un bon élève, Asuma. Il a la volonté du feu et fera un excellent sensei pour ton fils.

Comme en réponse à son affirmation, le vent tiède se leva, accélérant la combustion de l'encens. Il fronça les sourcils et eut un frisson dans le dos. Pas du au froid car le temps était au beau fixe depuis deux jours. Plutôt une sorte de mauvais pressentiment. L'encens s'embrasa soudain sous le vent devenu plus fort et quelques flammèches tombèrent sur les fleurs apportées par Kurenai, les réduisant en cendres en quelques minutes.

Il se redressa fixant les flammes dansantes qui moururent faute de combustible. « qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? L'encens ne s'embrase pas ainsi.» Le vent s'était calmé sitôt son forfait accompli et Kakashi frissonna une seconde fois avant de fixer la tombe. « Asuma ... ce serait toi ? Impossible !». Pourtant une impression de malaise persistait en lui, comme un appel inaudible.

- Asuma, je vais nettoyer tout ça et m'assurer d'un truc. Je reviens vite.

Il fit comme il l'avait promis à la tombe silencieuse de son ami et se retrouva en pleine nuit, sans autorisation dans le bureau de l'Hokage, à la recherche d'un document précis. Après quelques minutes et après avoir copieusement juré sur le désordre innommable de Tsunade, il mit enfin la main sur le papier et le lut.

La mission était simple. Infiltration dans le village le plus riche du Pays du Volcan, un territoire minuscule au bout d'une péninsule non loin du Pays du Feu. Recherche de présence d'arme, d'armées ou de nukenins qui se regrouperaient pour préparer un renversement dans un des villages des cinq grands pays. Couverture ; un jeune couple en voyage de noces à la recherche d'un petit coin douillet. Durée prévisible ; une semaine sur place. Deux jours de route pour l'aller, la même chose pour le retour.

Il reprit sa lecture encore une fois afin de bien imprimer les détails dans sa mémoire et remit le document là où il l'avait trouvé avant de sortir telle une ombre silencieuse du bureau. Ils y étaient donc depuis trois jours déjà. Alors pourquoi ce sentiment de malaise qui le taraudait ? Lui-même était encore en congés forcé pour au moins une semaine. C'était jouable. Sa décision prise, il partit chez lui et prépara son attirail et sortit. Il prit un kit de soin que Sakura lui avait offert et avala une pilule lui permettant de couvrir plus rapidement la distance qui le séparait du pays du Volcan.

OoOoOoO

Il arriva en vingt quatre heures, fatigué et avec une bonne quantité de chakra en moins mais sans encombres. La nuit commençait à tomber, ce qui était parfait puisqu'il n'avait rien à faire ici, encore moins en tenue d'Anbu. Il revêtit un lourd manteau qui masquait son allure et retira le masque d'Anbu, laissant le col du manteau recouvrir son masque habituel avant de se diriger vers une petite auberge un peu à l'écart, à l'entrée du village.

Kakashi réserva sa chambre pour trois jours, soit la durée qu'il restait à Genma et Kurenai pour achever leur mission, et y monta aussitôt. Il se changea, s'y reposa deux heures, le temps de s'alimenter et de recharger son corps en chakra avant de repartir. Il faisait nuit noire à présent mais de nombreux villageois étaient au-dehors profitant de la douceur de l'été. « Tout est tranquille par ici. J'ai peut-être eu tort de m'inquiéter. Mais il faudrait que je les trouve pour m'en assurer ». Il observa de nombreux restaurants, des auberges ou des bars, notant les allées et venues de ceux qui étaient natifs du village et des gens de passage. Qui se révélaient peu nombreux.

Parmi les étrangers il croisa quelques nukenins et quelques mercenaires occasionnels dont les noms figuraient dans le bingo book mais seulement du menu fretin. Pas de quoi inquiéter deux jonins en mission. Il entra dans une taverne où semblaient se rendre les étrangers au village et s'assit au bar, face à la porte d'entrée, avec une vue globale sur la salle et sur l'extérieur par la fenêtre sur sa droite. « parfait » songea-t-il en se renfonçant dans l'ombre, devenant presque invisible. Il but son saké tout en ouvrant grand les oreilles pour capter le maximum de discussion possible autour de lui.

Les discussions tournaient autour de la guerre, de la faiblesse supposée de certains villages, dont celui de Konoha, des femmes, de vengeances, de territoires perdus ... bref de toute discussion de ce genre de personnages peu recommandables. Un nouvel arrivant finit par attirer son attention environ deux heures après son entrée dans le bar. Grand, sec, il regardait nerveusement autour de lui et commanda une certaine quantité d'alcool et de nourriture, trop pour un seul homme, jugea Kakashi en fronçant les sourcils. L'autre chargea ses commandes dans deux sacs et sortit aussi vite qu'il était entré. Le ninja copieur l'observa par la fenêtre. Il semblait attendre quelqu'un et il ne fut pas déçu en voyant arriver deux lascars franchement louches. Les trois partirent vite. Si vite que kakashi eut peine à les voir s'éloigner du village alors qu'il venait de sortir en toute hâte de la taverne.

Il faillit leur emboiter le pas lorsqu'il les vit se retourner et n'eut que le temps de se cacher dans un angle d'une maison. C'est là qu'il remarque un éclat bleu dans l'ombre de la maison située en face. « Ils sont déjà pris en filature ? Intéressant. » Il resta tapi dans l'ombre et patienta quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que sa proie sorte de sa cachette. Elle se déplaçait aussi rapide et silencieuse qu'un chat, slalomant entre les badauds, sans toutefois attirer l'attention sur elle, allant rapidement se cacher dans les ombres.

« Un ninja » songea-t-il. Et plutôt habile. L'éclat bleu se refléta à nouveau à hauteur du cou de sa proie. L'individu gardait une distance respectable avec les trois nukenins sans toutefois les lâcher d'une semelle. Kakashi regarda à droite et à gauche. Normalement une filature de ce genre devait se faire à plusieurs pour minimiser les chances d'être repéré. Pourtant pas le moindre allié ne semblait pointer le bout de son nez. « Etrange. » songea-t-il. Un ninja faisant parti des services secrets d'un autre village ? Il ne reconnaissait pas le type d'entrainement.

De fil en aiguille, ils se rapprochèrent les uns des autres. Kakashi n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de l'autre qui masquait aussi bien son chakra que lui contrairement à ceux de devant. Ils entrèrent dans la forêt dense et soudain Kakashi entendit le sifflement caractéristique d'une volée de kunai. Il les évita et ne vit plus l'autre ninja. « Mince ». Il aurait filé ? Le ninja copieur abaissa son bandeau noir simple qu'il avait troqué contre celui de Konoha pour découvrir son sharingan. Il scruta les alentours tout en serrant un de ses kunais dans la main. Le vent se leva et l'entoura avant de se calmer.

Il vit la lame arriver sur lui à la dernière seconde et fit plusieurs bonds en arrière pour éviter les attaques de celui qui venait de lui entamer le bras. C'était le ninja solitaire qui lui fit face avant de disparaître à nouveau dans le feuillage dru des arbres. Kakashi sourit sous son masque. Il voulait jouer ? Très bien. Scrutant à nouveau les alentours il repéra un crissement derrière lui, s'accroupit avant de recevoir le coup et fit passer son adversaire par dessus lui. Ce dernier toussota et se recula de plusieurs pas tout en se tenant le ventre. Le ninja copieur raffermit sa prise sur son arme et la passa devant ses yeux, y voyant une légère trace de sang.

L'autre sauta à nouveau d'un bond gracieux dans les arbres et le silence prit à nouveau le pas sur le reste. Kakashi invoqua Pakkun et lui chuchota de retrouver la trace des trois hommes qu'il suivait initialement. Il se doutait que s'il partait à leur poursuite, l'autre le suivrait. Et il ne se trompa pas en entendant des pas légers à gauche puis à droite, puis derrière. Impossible de savoir d'où viendrait l'attaque et l'autre était dans son dos. Il sourit et mit tous ses sens en alerte, presque heureux de cette traque et de cette résistance inattendues. Les bons adversaires se faisaient rares.

La course poursuite dura encore de longues minutes, entre slaloms dans les arbres ou escarmouches sur terre. Chaque opposant avait soin de cacher son visage. Les coups de kunai déchiraient les tissus des lourds manteaux, plus rarement les avant-bras ou les cuisses. Chacun avait revêtu des protège-tibias et les coups ricochaient sur ceux-ci. Ils finirent l'un en face de l'autre dans une clairière juste éclairée par la pleine lune argentée qui faisait danser leurs ombres et celles des arbres les entourant.

Kakashi esquissa un sourire. Quelque soit l'adversaire, Konoha serait ravi d'être débarrassé de celui-ci. Il était coriace et anticipait ses mouvements sans doute mieux que la plupart des nukenins qu'il avait du pourchasser ces derniers mois. Son sharingan brilla faiblement sous la lune se rivant à la silhouette en face de lui. L'autre ancra plus encore ses pieds dans le sol, kunai devant lui, l'autre main dans le sol, une jambe tendue sur le côté. Sa souplesse était étonnante et sa rapidité tout autant. Il bondit sur le ninja copieur sans aucune peur et enchaina les mouvements offensifs tandis que Kakashi se recula dans un enchainement défensif, enregistrant le moindre déplacement de son vis à vis, à la recherche de la moindre faille.

Tout était en parfaite synchronisation, en parfaite harmonie. Mais la faille arriva et Kakashi y plongea sans pitié. Le kunai érafla un objet sous la capuche et déchira celle-ci. L'autre sauta en arrière, camouflant sa silhouette dans l'ombre d'un arbre sans doute multi-centenaire. Le ninja copieur eut juste le temps de voir une longue natte sombre fouetter le dos svelte de son adversaire et une longue étoffe bleue suivre souplement sa retraite.

« une femme ? » s'interrogea-t-il. « un jeune garçon ? ». Les deux solutions étaient plausibles. Mais sacrément entrainé. Il se revit plus jeune à son entrée dans l'Anbu. Il ne devait guère être plus épais et cela l'avait souvent servi en mission. Quant aux femmes, elles pouvaient se révéler de dangereuses créatures. Il sourit une fois encore, oubliant momentanément les trois autres et son but en venant au pays du Volcan. Toute sa vocation de guerrier venait de refaire surface et ce combat avait maintenant pris un tour très personnel.

Kakashi prit à son tour l'offensive, obligeant l'autre à le parer. Ainsi il connaitrait toutes ses combinaisons à la fois offensives et défensives. Ce serait un jeu d'enfant de le défaire après cela. Tel un chat jouant avec la souris qu'il s'apprêtait à croquer, il fit littéralement danser son adversaire, l'obligeant à sauter de droite à gauche ou de haut en bas sans s'arrêter. Il fit une pause et vit l'autre accuser le coup en tenant son épaule gauche. Son sharingan s'attarda sur son propre kunai marqué à nouveau de pourpre. Il avait fait mouche.

« Je te tiens ! » songea-t-il en fonçant droit sur l'autre et en disparaissant juste avant d'apparaitre derrière lui. Il le fit basculer dans l'herbe d'un mouvement souple, son kunai sous la gorge, l'autre main tenant fermement son bras replié dans un mouvement douloureux dans son dos, son genou entrant dans son dos pour l'obliger à rester à terre. L'autre gémit de souffrance, de colère et sans doute d'indignation.

- Tu te rends ? Demanda Kakashi d'un voix menaçante.

- Oui. S'étrangla l'autre avant de se reprendre. Non !

La voix plus aigüe que la normale intrigua le ninja copieur. C'était bien une femme qui cachait sa voix tout comme lui le faisait depuis leur accrochage. Les longs cheveux de sa natte se mêlaient à son écharpe de soie bleue. Leurs douceurs contrastaient avec les gants ornés de plaques métalliques du ninja.

- Je te tiens. Tu ne peux plus rien faire. Arrête de lutter et de perdre des forces inutilement. Je t'ai déjà blessée plusieurs fois.

L'autre se tortillait comme un ver, cherchant sans succès à se libérer de sa poigne de fer. Mais c'était peine perdue.

- Arrête, si tu te rends, je ne te ferai aucun mal. Enfin, tant que tu me fournis les informations que je cherche ...

L'autre s'arrêta instantanément et sembla attendre, mais il resta sur ses gardes.

- C'est mieux ainsi. Qui es-tu et à quel village es-tu rattachée ?

- Me crois-tu si stupide pour te le dire ? Cracha-t-elle d'une voix suraigüe.

- Bien, bien ... nous n'allons pas beaucoup avancer à ce rythme. Vous n'êtes pas très coopérative jeune fille. Je pourrais simplement vous ôter ce masque et ...

- Et je vous mordrai au sang, espèce de bâtard !

Kakashi s'en amusa d'autant plus. Il affirma un peu plus sa prise sur son bras replié dans son dos ce qui la fit gémir.

- Si je parviens à me retourner vous le regretterez, je vous jure que vous finirez eunuque ! Grinça-t-elle d'une voix de plus en plus aigüe.

- Eh bien, je n'ai qu'à faire cela alors. Rit-il en s'asseyant sur le popotin de la dame qui émit un gémissement outré. Vous ne pourrez pas vous retourner comme ça. Et je garde vos griffes hors de portée.

Il avisa les gants noirs qui ressemblaient à s'y méprendre aux siens. Des villages se copiaient souvent entre eux. Lequel pouvait avoir copier ce détail ? Kiri ? Sans doute, ces bons à rien ne savaient rien faire d'autre.

- Alors ? Grinça-t-elle hargneuse. Je n'ai pas que cela à faire de la nuit.

Kakashi sortit de ses songes et sourit à travers son masque.

- Hum, moi non plus. Il semble que nous traquions le même gibier. Peut-être pas pour les mêmes raisons ... Les vôtres ?

Elle garda un mutisme obstiné et il soupira, lâchant le kunai sous sa gorge.

- Ahlala ... Nous devrions trouver une autre occupation alors ? Suggéra-t-il en laissant sa main s'égarer vers les fesses de la jeune femme qui recommença à se tortiller de plus belle.

- Espèce de pervers ! Cria-t-elle lui perçant presque les tympans. Ôtez vos sales pattes de là !

- Bon bon ... Soyez un peu plus coopérative alors.

- Je cherche mon coéquipier. Finit-elle par lâcher du bout des lèvres.

- Vous n'êtes pas seule donc. Combien êtes-vous dans votre équipe ?

- Cinq ! Mentit-elle avec aplomb.

- Quelque chose me dit que c'est faux mais peu importe. Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas avec les autres ? Questionna-t-il à nouveau en faisant passer ses mains des fesses vers le flanc droit puis vers le ventre de la jeune femme qui serra les dents de frustration.

- Il m'a protégée quand nous sommes tombés dans un piège. Cela m'a permis de fuir mais lui est resté sur place.

- Je vois.

Donc elle n'avait bien qu'un acolyte dans la nature. Il ne reconnaissait toujours ni sa voix si son chakra. Elle ne devait pas encore être répertoriée dans le bingo book. Ce n'était guère étonnant avec tous les nouveaux qui avaient été recrutés par tous les villages. En plus pour corser le tout, la plupart copiait les modèles de Suna et Konoha pour les déguisements. Visiblement celui-ci était une copie de Konoha. Sa poigne desserra un peu son étreinte sur son bras et il toucha de sa main libre l'étoffe soyeuse imbibée de sang à la base du cou.

- Vous êtes blessée.

- C'est vous qui m'avez blessée, n'allez pas me faire croire que vous regrettez maintenant ! Siffla-t-elle.

- Je cherche mes amis. Changea-t-il de sujet. Si vous les avez vu, dites-le moi et je vous laisserai.

- ...

Il suivit les contours de l'étoffe et posa ses doigts sur sa gorge blanche.

- Je suis assez pressé et je n'ai plus le temps de jouer ... il me faut des réponses à présent ... et ce serait regrettable d'en passer par des stades désagréables, croyez-moi.

Il crispa légèrement ses doigts sur sa trachée la faisant gémir alors que son visage s'approcha de son oreille.

- Auriez-vous vu un couple de jeunes gens installés depuis moins d'une semaine dans le village, sans doute dans l'une des auberges situées aux abords du village ?

Quelque chose sembla alerter la jeune femme mais elle se reprit.

- Je ... je ne suis là que depuis ... hier. Mentit-elle.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais vous semblez vouloir me mentir sur toutes vos réponses. Je voudrais un peu plus de sincérité maintenant.

Sa voix de plus en plus basse et menaçante la fit frissonner. Elle devait faire au moins semblant de coopérer le temps de s'éloigner de lui. Cet homme était dangereux, elle se sentait. Jusqu'à présent il ne lui avait rien fait de grave, rien de ce qui pouvait attendre une kunoichi prise au piège par un ennemi. Elle frissonna rien que d'y penser.

- J'ai du mal ... à ... respirer. Souffla-t-elle. Est-ce que ... vous ... est-ce que je peux me retourner ?

Kakashi haussa un sourcil devant l'excuse si grossière mais il devait bien reconnaître que sa prise devait la priver d'une bonne partie de sa capacité respiratoire. Il se remit debout d'un mouvement souple, l'entrainant avec lui. Elle se retrouva collée à son dos, avec juste l'écart de son bras toujours replié. Impossible de faire un signe de jutsu, sauf à le réaliser à une main. Elle sentit son souffle chaud sur son oreille à travers le masque qu'il avait conservé et la capuche qui le recouvrait toujours et se troubla. Elle devait se reprendre le plus vite possible.

Kakashi avait le nez dans la longue natte de la jeune femme et n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de son oreille. Son masque était encore en place et il devina que l'écharpe de son cou recouvrait aussi une partie de son visage. Elle avait des cheveux sombres et une peau pâle qui semblait si sensible juste à la base de son cou. L'autre écharpe qui retenait ses cheveux s'était enroulée autour de sa main quand il s'était relevé avec elle. Ses formes épousaient les siennes. Il la sentit frémir contre lui et prit brutalement conscience de leur position. Il tira un peu sur l'écharpe l'obligeant à exposer sa tête à la lumière de la lune.

Le masque blanc et bleu similaire à ceux des Anbu lui faisait face. Mais il n'était pas recouvert des mêmes dessins que ceux de Konoha qu'il connaissait tous sur le bout des doigts. Il devrait avertir le Hokage des talents de copieurs des autres villages. Il entendait les battements désordonnés du coeur de sa prisonnière et son souffle heurtant le masque. L'avait-il sérieusement blessée ? Il s'en serait voulu de blesser une femme, même ennemie. C'est là qu'il commis sa seule erreur en relâchant sa vigilance juste le temps de voir l'état de son bras dans son dos ou de l'autre.

Il vit la succession de signes qu'elle effectua d'une main et sentit un tourbillon l'emporter. Ses doigts lâchèrent son bras mais sa main se crispa sur l'écharpe azur qui maintenait ses cheveux les libérant d'un coup. Il eut à peine conscience de touche le sol et la vit s'effacer devant ses yeux qui luttaient pour ne pas se fermer. « genjutsu » marmonna-t-il.

C'est ainsi que Pakkun retrouva son maître quelques minutes plus tard. Il lui mordit la main pour le réveiller, ce que fit l'intéressé en grognant.

- C'est pas le moment, Kakashi ! S'énerva le chien. Bouge ou je te pisse dessus.

Kakashi, célèbre ninja copieur, se retrouva assis au milieu de la clairière à se gratter la tête et se frotter les yeux peu fier de sa performance.

- Elle m'a bien eu la garce. Faire des signes à une main. Peu en sont capables. Heureusement qu'elle ne maitrisait pas la chose sinon je dormirai encore à cette heure.

Pakkun ouvrit des yeux horrifiés.

- Tu t'es fait berné par une femme en pleine mission ?

- Héhéhé ... que veux-tu ? Je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas.

Il avisa l'étoffe colorée qui s'était enroulée autour de sa main et eut un regard rêveur. Pakkun lui mordit une nouvelle fois la main.

- Aie ! T'es fou ?

- ça y est ? J'ai toute ton attention idiot ? J'ai retrouvé la trace des trois loosers. Ils sont un peu plus nombreux en fait. J'en ai compté au moins quatre de plus à l'intérieur d'une masure isolée plus loin. On fait quoi ?

- Kakashi se releva et mit le long foulard dans l'une de ses poches intérieures avant de rajuster le bandeau sur son sharingan.

- ça correspond à la quantité de nourriture qu'ils ont acheté. Tu as pu voir ce qu'ils trafiquaient à l'intérieur ?

- Non, mais ils doivent avoir au moins un prisonnier. Ça pue le sang et la chair brulée.

Le ninja retrouva tout son sérieux. Pourvu qu'il ne s'agisse pas de Genma ou de Kurenai. Ou des deux. Il croqua son doigt et invoqua ses autres chiens.

- J'aurai besoin de vous tous.

- Yo. Firent les chiens d'une même voix.

- Il s'est fait battre par une femme.

- Non ?

- Pas possible !

- La honte, Kakashi !

- La honte pour nous oui ! Avoir un maître pareil !

Kakashi, une veine palpitante sur le front, se prit la tête dans la main.

- C'est pas bientôt fini ! Je disais, j'ai besoin de vous tous. Vous vous occuperez de l'extérieur et Pakkun et moi de l'intérieur de la maison.

- C'est peut-être Genma et Kurenai qui y sont. Précisa Pakkun à ses comparses. On s'occupera de son cas une fois la mission finie !

Kakashi s'élança à la suite de Pakkun avec sa meute et ne tarda pas à trouver la maison décrépie du toit aux murs. Y entrer ne serait pas difficile sauf si des pièges avaient été posés. Il ôta son manteau et souleva son bandeau avant de s'armer de plusieurs kunais.

- Pakkun ? Interrogea-t-il à voix basse.

- Pas de pièges visibles. Mais restons sur nos gardes. Ils ont été assez malin pour faire des prisonniers.

Kakashi bondit souplement et s'avança rapidement vers la maison, tuant net un premier homme avant qu'il n'alerte les autres.

- Je vous charge des autres. Pas le choix, on entre et on voit ce qu'il y a dedans.

- Tu ne perds pas un peu ton sang-froid en pensant que Kurenai-sensei peut être là-dedans. Remarqua Pakkun avec justesse.

- On fait comme j'ai dit. S'entêta le shinobi en s'approchant d'une fenêtre à l'arrière.

Il risqua un œil à l'intérieur et son regard se fit plus dur.

- Genma. Murmura-t-il tout en cherchant vainement des yeux la kunoichi aux yeux pourpres. Bien joué Pakkun. On le sort d'ici maintenant.

Il se glissa par la fenêtre tel une ombre et vit Genma ouvrir l'un de ses yeux tuméfiés. Quatre geôliers jouaient aux cartes plus loin. Genma parut surpris de sa présence mais n'en laissa rien paraître. Kakashi s'approcha de lui, se cacha dans son ombre et coupa ses liens d'un coup sec. Genma toussa pour couvrir le bruit et sa voix.

- Tu peux te battre ? Murmura Kakashi.

Le prisonnier hocha imperceptiblement la tête tout en restant parfaitement immobile et Kakashi lui fourra deux kunais dans chaque main.

- Toi devant et si possible gauche, moi derrière et droite. Pakkun, gauche. Souffla Kakashi.

Nouveau signe de tête. Kakashi fit un décompte sur ses doigts et ils s'élancèrent tous les trois en même temps. La lutte fut silencieuse et courte, presque parfaite pour illustrer les actions d'urgence dans les manuels de l'académie. Si ce n'est que Genma, trop longtemps entravé sur une chaise sans bouger eut du mal à finir le premier. Pakkun s'attaqua à celui de gauche et Kakashi finit par l'assommer, le gardant en vie pour un interrogatoire en règle.

Il courut au dehors et vit que ses chiens avaient bien maitrisé les deux autres. Il les ligota ensemble. Ce n'était certainement pas les plus dangereux vu qu'ils faisaient le planton dehors. Mais ils seraient sans doute bavards. Il remercia sa meute et les fit disparaître avant de retourner dans la maison. Genma s'était rassis par terre, dos à un mur en grimaçant et se tenant le thorax.

- ça ira ? Demanda Kakashi en posant un genou devant lui. Tu peux m'expliquer ?

- Oui ... donne moi juste de l'eau s'il te plait.

Kakashi se releva et inspecta le contenu d'une gourde sur la table. Il la reposa et finit par lui tendre une gourde qu'il portait à sa ceinture.

- Merci.

- Où est Kurenai ? Demanda-t-il sans préambule.

- J'étais déjà surpris de te voir ici et tu sais pour la mission. C'est moche.

- Où est-elle ? Répéta Kakashi se moquant pour le moment du règlement comme de son premier masque.

- Nous avons été séparés lorsque nous inspections une maison suspecte au coeur de la ville. Elle a failli se faire prendre dans un piège que nous n'avions pas repérés. J'ai préféré attirer leur attention sur moi mais je n'avais pas vu l'espèce de géant derrière moi. Il m'a assommé et je me suis retrouvé ici ...

- Depuis quand ?

- Deux jours je crois.

- Pakkun m'a dit que ça puait le sang et la chair brûlée. Ils t'ont ...

- Gagné. Fit Genma en soulevant ses manches et son pull au niveau de son ventre. Et pour une fois Shizune ne pourra pas me fermer les cicatrices avant qu'elles ne soient définitives. Je vais perdre en sex-appeal.

- Tss. Fit Kakashi en esquissant néanmoins un sourire.

- Quand je t'ai vu j'ai cru qu'elle avait finalement été cherché du secours.

- Tu leur as dit quelque chose ?

- Pff. Que dalle ! Pour qui me prends-tu ? Ils savent que je n'étais pas seul, c'est tout.

- Vous dormiez où ?

- Dans une auberge au sud du village, avec vue sur la mer d'un côté et sur le village de l'autre. Les chambres nuptiales c'est plutôt pratique pour la surveillance. Elles sont grandes avec de belles vues dégagées. Et on te fiche une paix royale.

Ce n'était donc pas dans l'auberge qu'il avait pris.

- Aucun des gars qui est ici ne me paraît être un géant, donc ton assaillant doit toujours être au village. Mais où peut être Kurenai ?

Genma se redressa en s'appuyant lourdement sur le mur.

- Bah, au point où on en est. Nous avions prévu avec Kurenai que si l'un de nous se faisait attraper, l'autre resterait dans son rôle et prétexterait une intoxication alimentaire pour l'autre. En toute logique, passé le délai de retour, c'était vu avec Tsunade, ils nous enverraient du renfort.

- Bon plan. Encore ne fallait-il pas se faire capturer dès le début de la mission.

- Merci pour ton soutien.

- Je t'en prie.

- Il faut que je retourne dans la chambre.

- Je vais t'y conduire en espérant que Kurenai est toujours là-bas. Tu me montreras au passage cette maison suspecte.

- C'est ma mission ! Grogna Genma piqué dans son orgueil.

- C'était votre mission et il y a un truc qui a foiré. Maintenant que je suis là autant en profiter pour l'achever sans trop faire de vague.

- D'ailleurs pourquoi es-tu ici puisque tu ne fais pas parti des secours ? Fit Genma, suspicieux.

- Besoin de vacances ... éluda-t-il. Tiens.

Il lui piqua un sembon entre les dents et passa son bras sous ses épaules.

- Si ta fierté te le permet, je vais t'aider à rentrer. On ira plus vite.

- Grmpf.

- Je vais prendre ça pour un oui.

Genma avisa les deux corps attachés et celui toujours assommé dans la masure.

- Et eux ?

- Ah oui, je les avais presque oublié. Quel ennui de faire des prisonniers. Pour un un peu j'envierai Ibiki. Il ne fait pas tant de manières.

Kakashi reposa Genma contre le mur et tira les deux attachés sur le chemin. Il ajouta le troisième et les poussa jusqu'à une cavité plus loin avant de les bâillonner. Il s'essuya les mains et reprit Genma, s'élançant de branche en branche.

- Je m'occuperai d'eux une fois que Kurenai et toi serez en sécurité.

- La mission n'est pas finie. Et elle y tient, Kakashi. Plus encore que moi. Elle veut s'en doute se persuader qu'elle est capable de défendre le village et faire aussi bien qu'Asuma ou toi.

- Moi ?

- Pff. Tu n'as donc pas remarqué que rien n'avait changé depuis l'académie. La moitié de notre génération au moins a toujours un complexe d'infériorité par rapport à toi.

Kakashi coula un regard vers lui et vit sa mâchoire crispée.

- C'est pas une raison suffisante pour faire prendre autant de risque à une novice de l'Anbu.

- Kurenai n'a rien d'une novice. Elle est plus forte que tu ne le crois. Et cette mission était simple. Si tu l'as étudié comme je le pense tu dois en convenir. Et tu sais très bien que même une mission simple a son lot de surprise.

- Que tu n'as pas su géré. Relança Kakashi impitoyable.

- Très bien ! Tout le monde n'a pas ton cerveau, ton génie et ton sharingan. Et à toi tout seul tu ne peux faire toutes les missions de l'Anbu ! Jeta Genma avec hargne.

- Arrête de te plaindre et de crier, nous arrivons au village.

- Tu sais que j'ai raison sur toute la ligne. Enfonça Genma avant de se taire.

Il les guida jusqu'à la maison suspecte puis désigna l'auberge dans laquelle ils avaient leurs chambres. Kakashi remarqua que l'un et l'autre n'étaient revêtus que de leur tenues d'Anbu. Pas très anonyme pour le coup. Il s'arrangea pour rester dans l'ombre le plus possible.

- Là ! Fit Genma en pointant du doigt un balcon illuminé.

- Il y a quelqu'un. J'espère que c'est Kurenai.

Ils sautèrent d'un bond sur le balcon, chacun un kunai en main. L'appartement semblait désert mais ils entendirent le bruit de l'eau qui coulait. Kakashi fit coulisser la baie vitrée le plus silencieusement possible et déposa Genma sur une chaise de la petite cuisine. L'eau ne s'était pas arrêtée dans la salle de bain. Il fit quelques pas dans la direction lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et qu'il se retrouva plaqué à terre, un kunai sous la gorge, une chevelure sombre et humide de chaque côté du visage, deux prunelles pourpres rageusement fixées dans son orbe grise.

- Kakashi ? S'écria la jeune femme sous le coup de la surprise.

- Yo. Répondit-il simplement.

Elle tourna la tête en entendant un raclement de chaise et vit Genma appuyé contre le mur, un sourire sur le visage.

- Bonsoir mi amore. La salua-t-il comme il en avait pris l'habitude depuis le début de leur mission.

La scène sembla soudain s'arrêter alors que les trois réalisèrent au même instant qu'elle était aussi vêtue qu'au jour de sa naissance. Genma en eut le rouge aux joues, manqua un saignement de nez et se retourna en marmonnant un « désolé » alors que Kurenai lança un regard meurtrier à Kakashi toujours sous elle.

- Ferme les yeux ! Ordonna-t-elle. Tout de suite et ne les ouvre pas avant que je ne te le dise. Et toi pareil ! Oh, je n'y crois pas !

Elle s'enferma dans la salle de bains à double tour. Kakashi se redressa, complètement trempé et légèrement hébété.

- C'est ... c'était bien Kurenai ?

Genma toussota discrètement;

- hum oui ...

- Et elle était ...

- Mieux vaut éviter d'en reparler ... Tiens ! conclut Genma en lui jetant une serviette, mouvement qui le fit tomber vers l'avant.

Kakashi le rattrapa au vol en même temps que la serviette et l'allongea sur le lit.

- Il est temps de s'occuper de tes blessures.

La porte se rouvrit et Kurenai réapparut dans sa tenue habituelle. Ses yeux, furieux l'instant d'avant pour Kakashi, se brouillèrent de larmes à la vue de Genma et de ses blessures. Kakashi et lui tentèrent de rabattre le pull du shinobi mais elle le saisit fermement et regarda avec horreur les cicatrices infectées.

- Oh Kami-sama. Ils t'ont torturés. C'est de ma faute.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Kurenai. Tu n'y es pour rien. Tu as fait comme on a dit et poursuivi la mission. C'était ce qu'il fallait faire.

Il se voulait rassurant d'autant qu'il commençait à se sentir franchement mal. Elle hocha la tête avant d'aller chercher de quoi le soigner.

-J'ai quelques bases pour soigner mais je n'ai pas le niveau d'un médic-nin. Je vais juste tenter d'arranger un peu tes blessures et d'éviter une surinfection. Pour le reste, il faudra attendre que Shizune te voit.

- Je crois que c'est un peu tard. Ça me fera quelques blessures de guerre. Pour l'instant j'avais toujours réussi à les éviter. Aie. Grimaça-t-il alors qu'elle le désinfectait avec soin.

Kakashi se sentant parfaitement inutile, prit le temps de se sécher et de soigner les quelques estafilades sur ses poignets et ses cuisses, témoins de sa rencontre avec l'espionne dans les bois. Il posa ensuite son regard sur Kurenai. Elle avait suivi ses consignes et ajouté des mèches d'un violet profond presque noir dans ses cheveux. Il remarqua un bandage autour de son cou, sans doute un reste de sa confrontation avec les hommes qui avaient malmené Genma.

- Que fais-tu ici ? Répéta Kurenai un peu plus fort à son l'attention.

- Vacances ... Balaya le ninja copieur du revers de la main.

- Il était au courant de la mission, Kurenai. Marmonna Genma d'un ton las.

- Comment ? Ah non, ce n'est pas moi. Je lui ai juste dit que j'entrais chez les Anbu et que tu m'entraînais.

- Tss. Kurenai, sérieusement, tu ne le connais pas encore. Quand il veut quelque chose il l'obtient. Il a du farfouiller dans le bureau de l'Hokage.

Elle se tourna vers Kakashi qui leva les mains devant lui en signe de reddition.

- Kakashi Hatake ! Fulmina la jeune femme. Tu me surveilles c'est çà ?

Il secoua vaguement la tête avant de s'asseoir sur la table.

- Ecoute Kurenai, le mieux pour tous les trois est de finir cette mission et de rentrer à Konoha. On verra ce qu'on dira à Tsunade, mais honnêtement il valait mieux que j'intervienne avant qu'il ne se fasse tuer, non ?

Elle se radoucit en voyant Genma endormi sur le lit et s'assit à ses côtés pour finir ses soins.

- Oui, tu as raison. Désolée, j'ai eu une nuit difficile.

- Alors nous somme deux. Marmonna Kakashi. J'ai pas fini. J'ai encore trois loustics à interroger et une maison suspecte à fouiller.

- Je finis et je viens avec toi.

- Oh non ! Il faut que tu restes pour veiller sur lui. Nous sommes revenus en tenue d'Anbu jusqu'ici. Il faisait nuit et j'espère que nous pourrons être tranquilles du côté des habitants mais mieux vaut être prudents. Dès que je suis parti, pose des pièges autour de l'appartement et attend mon retour.

Kakashi n'avait pas détourné ses yeux de sa silhouette depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la pièce. Il avait retrouvé son odeur et sa douce aura. Celle qu'elle avait à Konoha. Si différente de la furie qui était sortie de la salle de bain prête à tuer. Si différente et surtout si habillée. Son regard glissa sur tout son corps. Elle lui avait semblé si légère et si féminine. Ahlala. Depuis que Jiraya n'était plus là pour écrire ses Icha Icha, il trouvait peu de lecture à son goût. Il songea aussi que ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas tenu de femme dans ses bras plus de quelques minutes. Et les deux dernières étaient son amie ici présente et son ennemie inconnue de cette nuit.

- A quoi tu penses, Kakashi ? L'interrogea Kurenai en toute innocence.

- Euh à rien de précis ...

« Menteur ! Menteur ! » firent en choeur la voix de sa conscience et son démon intérieur. Il se gratta le nez et replongea dans la contemplation de la jeune femme qui passait à présent du baume cicatrisant sur les pectoraux et le ventre parfaitement dessinés de Genma. Euh, quand donc lui avait-elle retiré son pull ? Il prit aussi conscience d'une chose très bête. Il n'y avait qu'un lit. Un grand lit ... ce qui voulait dire que peut-être Kurenai et Genma ... Genma et Kurenai ...

- Kakashi ... L'appela Kurenai pour la seconde fois, s'agaçant légèrement. Tu peux m'aider à le retourner ?

- Oui ... bien sûr ...

Après tout, ce n'était pas ses affaires. Et Kurenai était jeune, elle n'allait pas devenir une prêtresse, se retirer de la vie ou une chose du genre. Elle allait forcément recevoir des propositions d'hommes. Et Genma ne serait pas le dernier. Songea-t-il avec une grimace. L'idée ne lui plut pas du tout. Mais il n'avait aucun droit sur elle, surtout après avoir disparu des mois entiers de sa vie. Mais bon, elle pouvait attendre encore un peu, non ?

Elle continua de masser consciencieusement les épaules, le dos et les lombaires du jeune jonin pour bien faire pénétrer la crème cicatrisante. Kakashi n'arrivait plus à respirer tout à fait normalement ; il fallait qu'il s'éloigne de cette image dérangeante. Kurenai et Genma ... un lit. Elle se redressa et se passa le poignet sur le front mettant sans le savoir fin au supplice du ninja copieur.

- J'espère que ça ira. Je ne suis pas douée en jutsus médicaux.

- Tu ... tu ... tu as fait de ton mieux. Remarqua-t-il sur un ton banal après s'être éclairci la voix. N'oublie pas de dormir un peu ...

- Je dormirai quand tu reviendras. En attendant je monterai la garde. Je ne voudrai pas qu'il soit à nouveau blessé par ma faute.

- Il te l'a dit, tu n'y es pour rien.

- Tss. Je vais m'occuper des pièges.

- Bien. Pas d'imprudence.

- Oui.

Il ouvrit la baie vitrée et s'apprêta à sauter lorsqu'elle le retint par le bras. Il se retourna toujours perché sur la rambarde.

- Merci Kakashi. Tu es toujours là, comme une ombre protectrice.

Une lueur de tristesse voila l'œil gris.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Je t'ai laissé tombé depuis la mort d'Asuma.

- Mais tu es là maintenant, c'est ce qui compte. C'est le présent qui compte ... et l'avenir.

Il la dévisagea longuement avant de caresser sa joue d'un geste presque tendre malgré les griffes de son costume.

- Je vais finir la mission. Fais attention à toi et attends sagement mon retour ici. Ne te risque pas dans la forêt.

- Toi aussi sois prudent. Il y a un homme particulièrement fort là-bas.

Kakashi lui sourit.

- Hum ... a priori il n'est pas le seul. A tout à l'heure.

Il disparut sans un bruit dans les ténèbres. Elle vit l'éclat de sa chevelure argentée dans un arbre plus loin puis plus rien. Elle soupira et commença l'installation de piège avant de s'asseoir devant le lit où dormait Genma, ses yeux balayant constamment l'appartement jusqu'à ce que l'aube arriva enfin.

OoOoOoO

Elle retint un bâillement et entendit son partenaire gémir légèrement en se retournant. Elle tâta son front et fut rassurée ; pas de fièvre, donc pas d'infection supplémentaire à redouter. Elle croisa les orbes noisette du jonin.

- Ah un ange. Je suis donc bien mort.

Kurenai lui sourit.

- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi. Bienvenu parmi les vivants au contraire.

Genma se redressa sur son avant-bras en grimaçant.

- Où est Kakashi ?

- Parti finir la mission à notre place.

Genma se laissa retomber avec une grimace de douleur, se cachant les yeux derrière son poignet.

- Pff. La honte. Il aura encore le beau rôle cet épouvantail.

- Tu y vas fort.

- Je sais mais c'est dur d'être dans la même promotion d'un génie.

- Je comprends. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Lui c'est lui et toi c'est toi. Reste toi-même Genma, ce sera le mieux.

Genma souleva son poignet et l'observa.

- Asuma ?

- Oui, c'était l'avis d'Asuma. Et c'est l'un des thèmes préférés de Shikamaru.

Il remarqua les cernes sous ses yeux.

- Tu as veillé toute la nuit ?

- Hum ... J'ai posé des pièges un peu partout reliés à mon chakra. J'avoue que ça commence à faire long.

- Laisse-moi te remplacer pour que tu puisses te reposer aussi. J'ai déjà récupéré du chakra.

- C'est gentil mais ...

Il l'attrapa et la jeta sur le lit, à ses côtés. Elle fut d'abord surprise mais rassurée en ne lisant aucune intention particulière dans ses yeux, sinon celle de l'aider. Il s'assit sur le lit et tapota un oreiller qu'il plaça sur sa cuisse.

- Arrête de discuter. C'est une procédure classique chez les Anbu, je t'en avais parlé. Mon chakra va prendre la place du tien. Pose ta tête là et donne-moi ta main droite puis la gauche.

Leurs doigts glissèrent les uns sur les autres et le chakra de Genma remplaça progressivement celui de Kurenai.

- C'est bon. Souffla-t-il. Plutôt élaborés et tordus tes pièges. Tu as du t'épuiser à ce rythme.

Elle sourit sans répondre, s'enfonçant déjà dans le sommeil, la tête posée sur la cuisse du jeune homme qui n'avait plus du tout envie de bouger. Si toutes les filles de sa promotion étaient dingues de Kakashi à l'époque, bon nombre de garçon l'étaient de la jeune fille aux yeux pourpres ou de Rin. Et lui avait toujours eu un faible pour la première.

Toujours en alerte, il passa délicatement une main dans ses cheveux avant de la retirer bien vite. Elle était restée belle. Elle avait traversé l'épreuve de la mort d'Asuma avec une dignité qui avait forcé le respect de ses pairs, de ses aînés et des jeunes générations. Il savait que Shikamaru pourrait tuer si quelqu'un lui ferait le moindre mal. Et bizarrement l'éternel absent de sa vie depuis la mort de son meilleur ami, Kakashi Hatake, venait de réapparaitre.

OoOoOoO

C'est ainsi que ledit Kakashi les trouva. Il avait contourné les pièges posés par Kurenai à présent maintenus par le chakra de Genma qu'il avait identifié. Il reparut sur la rambarde et les observa un instant. Le jonin avait du le sentir venir pourtant il n'avait pas bougé. Il comprit pourquoi en le voyant adossé torse nu au mur derrière le lit, la tête de Kurenai endormie posée sur sa cuisse. L'image qui l'avait dérangé plusieurs fois cette nuit revint en force ; Genma et Kurenai. Il prit néanmoins son habituel air blasé et entra sans faire trop de bruit.

- Yo ! Salua-t-il son collègue. En forme ?

- ça va bien mieux. Je crois qu'elle est plus douée en jutsu médical qu'elle ne le croit.

- Oui. Elle a développé son genjutsu mais elle a encore une bonne marge de progression dans d'autres domaines. Il suffirait de la guider. Elle dort depuis longtemps ?

- L'aube. Je l'ai remplacé.

- J'ai senti, oui.

- Tu as fini notre mission ? Finit par demander le jonin légèrement tendu.

- J'ai trouvé la maison et quelques documents intéressants que j'ai dérobé. En revanche pas de trace du gros qui t'a assommé et les trois ont réussi à filer. Nous devrions partir rapidement. J'ai déjà récupéré mes affaires.

- Je suis d'accord. Je vais garder les pièges en action jusqu'à ce que nous partions. Tu peux la réveiller ?

Kakashi haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers la salle de bain où il commença à rassembler les affaires des deux tourtereaux.

- Je te laisse t'en charger. Tu es mieux placé que moi là, non ?

Genma leva les yeux au ciel mais mit son attitude sur la mauvaise nuit passée par le ninja.

- Kurenai. Murmura-t-il avec douceur tout près de son oreille. Kurenai, réveille-toi, nous devons partir.

Ses paupières papillonnèrent un instant et elle tomba nez à nez avec Genma.

- Kakashi est revenu. Nous devons partir.

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, le ninja copieur, apparut avec un sac contenant déjà quelques affaires et les trouva dans cette position qu'il jugea proche. « Trop proche » rappela sa conscience. Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne et montra le sac.

- Je crois que j'ai mélangé vos affaires. Vous ferez le tri plus tard.

- Oui, partons. Murmura la belle encore à moitié endormie. Je vais m'habiller.

Elle prit sa tenue d'Anbu et se mit à farfouiller un peu partout.

- Autant ne pas attirer l'attention sur nous et éviter les masques. Prenons manteaux et capuches, il pleut à verse en plus.

Elle finit de s'habiller et réapparut avec un manteau, des lentilles bleues camouflant ses pupilles rouges et une longue queue de cheval camouflée dans son dos. Kakashi, encore fatigué par sa nuit, nota un vague air de déjà vu.

- Tu as suivi mes conseils. Commenta-t-il.

- Bien sûr. Et notamment le dernier. Je suis en vie.

Il lui sourit en retour. Après tout, elle pouvait bien être avec Genma, quelle importance ? Du moment qu'il la voyait sourire ainsi. Elle se dirigea vers le jonin en question et remplaça à nouveau son chakra par le sien, reprenant le contrôle de ses pièges pour qu'il puisse à son tour se changer. Le brun réapparut, marchant bien droit malgré la douleur.

- J'ai encore des pilules spéciales pour rentrer plus vite. Si vous vous en sentez la force. Proposa Kakashi en ouvrant la paume.

- Plus vite nous serons rentrés et mieux cela sera. Nous trouverons quand même le temps de trouver une histoire à vendre à Tsunade pour ton apparition. Fit Genma.

- Je suis censé être au repos. Alors pourquoi ne pas passer mon intervention sous silence ?

- Pas question ! S'irrita le brun. Je refuse. Je m'occuperai de la paperasse à ta place mais ton rôle sera bien noté dans cette mission, d'autant qu'elle n'est pas achevée.

- Comme tu voudras. Marmonna Kakashi. On y va. Tu peux relâcher ton chakra Kurenai. On va récupérer tes armes et on dégage d'ici en vitesse.

Ils s'élancèrent tous trois vers la forêt et effectuèrent le trajet retour en un temps record.


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto Shippuden**

**Son choix de vie**

_disclaimers : tous les personnages et l'univers de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto._

_Rating : M pour être tranquille même si c'est bien trop élevé pour le premier chapitre qui sera en T._

_genre : adventure, hurt/comfort, romance_

_Note : attention, si vous ne lisez pas les scans du manga, il peut y avoir des spoils. Pour situer, la fiction se déroule après la guerre Madara a été vaincu et tous les morts s'en sont retournés sous terre._

_Remerciements : en fin de chapitre_

_Bonne lecture._

OoOoOoO CHAPITRE 3 OoOoOoO

Kakashi exhala un long soupir en regardant les nuages passer dans le ciel. Une après-midi idéale pour beaucoup sauf pour lui-même. Il n'avait pas revu ses deux amis depuis leur retour quatre jours plus tôt.

Le retour avait été plutôt houleux dans le bureau de l'Hokage qui leur avait passé à tous trois un savon qui resterait dans les annales. A Kurenai et Genma pour le manque de réussite, à Kakashi pour avoir fouillé son bureau. Shizune resta en retrait tout le temps du sermon, clignant parfois des yeux en esquissant une grimace. Les trois sortirent la tête basse, avec pour ordre de ne refaire aucune mission avant quarante-huit heures minimum. Tsunade ferma elle-même la porte derrière eux, enfin l'explosant plus exactement.

OoOoOoO

Ailleurs, Genma venait de se faire rappeler par sa supérieure et inspira un grand coup avant d'entrer.

- Ah Genma, entre. Grogna vaguement Tsunade derrière une pile de paperasse. Il faut que nous parlions. Et ferme cette porte en douceur, elle est toute neuve.

Genma s'exécuta sans faire remarquer que c'était elle qui l'avait défoncée quatre jours avant. Il vit Ibiki Morino et Ino Yamanaka déjà présents devant le bureau de l'Hokage.

- Où ai-je mis ce foutu papier ? Grommela Tsunade en farfouillant avant d'attraper la feuille tendue par Shizune. Ah merci, Shizune. Comment vont tes blessures, Genma ?

- Bien mieux. Shizune m'a dit qu'il ne restait plus que deux jours de traitement et la majeure partie des cicatrices auront disparues.

- Parfait. Mais ce n'est pas de ta santé que je voulais parler mais de la formation de Kurenai à l'Anbu depuis que tu l'as pris en charge. A la suite de votre première mission, j'ai ressorti son dossier et je l'ai confié et Ibiki Morino ici présent pour qu'il me donne son avis. Et il s'avère que tu as bien travaillé avec elle ...

Il s'inclina légèrement tendu.

- Mais il manque deux points essentiels dans sa formation. Compléta-t-elle.

- La résistance à la torture morale et aux interrogatoires dans l'esprit du sujet et la résistance face à la menace de torture physique. Annonça Ibiki en tournant son corps massif vers lui.

- Elle n'en a pas eu besoin pour cette mission puisque tu t'es fait capturé et pas elle mais la chance ne frappe pas deux fois généralement. Reprit Tsunade alors que Morino fixait toujours Genma qui trouvait ses chaussures hautement intéressantes. Ce que nous voudrions comprendre, c'est pourquoi tu n'as pas pris en compte cet aspect de la formation. Et c'est bien la seule, car tous les autres promus que tu as suivi ont eu droit à ces deux ... expériences.

Shizune remarquait à quel point Tsunade abhorrait ces aspects de la formation des Anbu.

- Genma ? L'interrogea Tsunade.

- Kurenai est une jonin confirmée, déjà depuis bien avant la guerre. J'ai pensé que ce n'était pas nécessaire. J'ai peut-être eu tort.

Tsunade soupira et se cala dans son siège, les traits durcis.

- Genma, tu aurais pu venir me voir pour m'en parler. Ce genre de décision n'est pas à prendre seul. Tu peux me le proposer mais en aucun cas décider et mettre son dossier sous la pile. Ibiki, ton avis ?

- Tous les membres de l'Anbu doivent passer ces deux étapes, c'est impératif. La seconde étape requiert même vingt-quatre heures de repos pour méditer et prendre une décision quant à la suite du parcours dans la section de l'Anbu. Toi même, Genma, tu as passé ce test.

La voix forte d'Ibiki se tut devant la demande muette de Tsunade face à un Genma blême, les yeux écarquillés, les poings et la mâchoire crispés. Shizune détourna les yeux mais pas assez vite pour que Tsunade évita de voir une larme perler au coin de ses yeux sombres. Ino, tendue comme un arc, n'avait pas encore bougé d'un pouce.

- Bien. Shizune, va me chercher les résultats des derniers examens des jonins de votre promotion.

- Mais ... Commença Shizune ne comprenant pas bien pourquoi elle avait besoin de ces documents.

- Maintenant ! Ordonna Tsunade d'un ton sans réplique.

Shizune s'exécuta et sortit du bureau. Sitôt la porte fermée, Tsunade reprit la parole.

- Tout ce qui sera dit ici doit rester confidentiel, compris. Bien, Genma, je pense que tu n'es pas objectif concernant Kurenai.

- Je ... pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui ...

- Assez ! Le coupa-t-elle. J'ai lu vos rapports à tous les trois sur votre mission et ton rapport de formation. Tu as clairement tout fait pour te faire capturer à sa place. Tu as fait de son entrainement un cas personnel en laissant volontairement de côté les deux aspects les plus durs de sa formation. Et c'est la seule exception à toutes tes autres formations comme je te l'ai déjà dit. Durant mon absence de Konoha, Shizune m'a accompagnée et n'a pas tarie d'anecdotes sur votre promotion. Je la connais presque mieux que la mienne.

Genma baissa la tête, visiblement abattu. Ino se sentait mal à l'aise, écrasée entre les deux énormes personnalités du Hokage et de Morino.

- Si tu veux continuer à former des ninjas pour l'Anbu j'y mets deux conditions. La première, tu reprends tes formations en y mettant l'intégralité du contenu prévu. Si tu vois un problème, tu m'en tiens informée immédiatement mais tu ne décides plus seul de qui doit être fait ou non.

- Bien.

- La seconde, tu ne travailleras plus avec Kurenai dans les prochaines semaines et tu ne travailleras plus seul avec elle par la suite.

- Bien. Répéta-t-il.

- Nous manquons de bras. Tu es bien conscient que si tu avais fauté ainsi avant la guerre tu aurais risqué le renvoi pur et simple ?

- Oui. Je vous remercie.

- Tss ... J'ai besoin de toi Genma. Tu es l'un des ninjas les plus doués de ta génération. Franchement, tu n'es plus un gamin. Ouvre un peu les yeux sur ce qui t'entourent.

Il rougit mais soutint son regard.

- Et pour Kurenai ?

- Si elle veut continuer, j'y mets aussi deux conditions. Qu'elle soit supervisée par un autre sensei que toi pour ses prochaines missions et qu'elle achève sa formation en passant ces deux ... épreuves.

Elle le vit à nouveau se crisper.

- L'épreuve psychique sera supervisée par Ino Yamanaka qui a pris la place de son père depuis son décès.

Genma dévisagea la jeune femme jusqu'alors muette comme une carpe. Elle lui adressa un sourire rassurant même si elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne pourrait se permettre la moindre sensiblerie avec la femme de son ancien sensei.

- L'épreuve physique par ...

- Pas Ibiki Morino. Lâcha Genma sous leurs regards médusés. Pas lui ... pas pour elle ...

- Et pourquoi donc ? Grogna Morino rendant sa présence encore plus imposante.

Genma ne lui adressa pas un regard et ne lâcha pas celui de son Hokage.

- Vous m'avez demandé de vous informer si je pensais entrevoir le moindre problème. Kurenai sera un bon membre de l'Anbu mais croyez-moi, elle ne se remettra pas de ... de ...

Tsunade plissa les yeux et posa ses coudes sur son bureau.

- Genma, vous n'êtes plus que deux à faire passer ce genre d'épreuve. Toi et Morino. Vos taux de réussite et d'échec sont équivalents. Si tu lui avais fait passer cette épreuve, nous ne serions pas en train d'en discuter aujourd'hui.

- Nous nous répartissons les candidats et jamais Morino, pour lequel j'ai le plus grand respect par ailleurs, ne s'occupe des kunoichis.

- Il fera une exception !

- Non ! S'entêta le jonin tenant tête à sa supérieure dont la moutarde commençait à lui monter au nez.

- Genma ... Gronda-t-elle.

- Je lui ferai passer cette épreuve. Fit une voix étrangère au bureau qui parvint de l'extérieur.

Un ninja à la chevelure argentée sauta souplement derrière le siège de Tsunade.

- Kakashi-sensei ! S'étonna Ino.

- Kakashi Hatake ! Grogna Morino.

- Toi ! Explosa Tsunade en se retournant, son siège volant dans son mouvement.

Kakashi leva les mains en signe d'apaisement.

- Je regardais tranquillement les nuages sur le toit et j'ai malencontreusement entendu quelques bribes de votre conversation ...

- Malencontreusement ? Répéta Tsunade en le fusillant du regard.

- Héhéhé ...

« Comment pouvait-il faire le crétin à un moment pareil ? » Songea Genma, son sembon ayant presque filé de ses dents lorsque le ninja copieur était entré.

- J'ai déjà pratiqué. Peu souvent mais suffisamment pour en faire passer un.

Tsunade croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et fit mine de réfléchir.

- Penses-tu qu'elle peut résister et faire parti de l'Anbu ?

- C'est une bonne recrue. Je pense qu'elle tiendra le coup.

- C'est une de tes amies proches. Contra Ibiki en croisant les bras. Qui peut nous certifier que tu seras objectif ?

Kakashi lui jeta un regard froid.

- Je ne crois pas avoir jamais failli à ma tâche depuis Obito. J'ai tué Rin alors qu'elle portait Sanbi en elle pour protéger le village. J'ai poursuivi Sasuke dans le but de l'éliminer.

Ino frissonna en entendant le ton froid de Kakashi et déglutit péniblement. Morino grimaça un sourire. Tsunade soupira et releva son siège avant de s'y installer. Genma ne parut pas plus rassuré pour le coup. Son regard allait de Kakashi à Morino avant de se poser sur Tsunade.

- Bien. Nous avons donc une seconde option, Genma. J'espère que tu n'y trouveras rien à redire cette fois.

- Non. Je suivrai vos ordres. En revanche, pourrais-je avoir le résultat de ces épreuves ?

- Oui. Tu n'y assisteras cependant pas. Nous commencerons demain avec toi Ino. Tout comme Ibiki l'a dit, sois objective et pas de cadeau. Il y va de sa survie dans ses futures missions.

- Oui, Tsunade-sama. Je le sais. Je vais me préparer si je peux disposer.

- Oui, va. Vous aussi Genma et Kakashi, vous pouvez disposer.

- Bien.

Les trois plus jeunes se retirèrent et Tsunade soupira.

- Qu'en penses-tu Ibiki ? Toi qui a formé les deux-là.

- Ce sont d'excellents éléments et Kurenai également. Mais ça ne suffit pas forcément si on considère ce qui est arrivé à Itachi ou à Asuma.

- Hum ... Genma semblait terrifié à l'idée que ce soit toi pour l'épreuve de Kurenai. Et Kakashi s'est rapidement porté volontaire.

- j'ai supervisé l'entrainement des deux, du début à la fin.

Tsunade sourit.

- Visiblement ils s'en souviennent encore.

- Ils sont toujours vivants.

Shizune revint enfin avec la pile de dossiers demandée et s'étonna de ne voir plus qu'Ibiki.

- Ibiki, nous attendrons les rapports d'Ino et du shinobi pour la seconde épreuve et nous prendrons la décision. Je veux ton opinion à ce moment. Va annoncer à Kurenai que nous l'attendons demain dès huit heures et passe chez Ino également.

- Bien. Je m'y rends. Nous nous voyons dans quatre jours alors, une fois qu'elle aura pris sa décision.

Ibiki se pencha légèrement et prit également congé.

- Tsunade ? Tu m'as écartée ? S'indigna la jeune médic-nin.

- Hum ... Oui, pour ton bien. Donne-moi ces dossiers. Je vais en avoir besoin et tu pourras disposer. Prends deux jours de congés, enfin je te demande d'écarter Genma des salles d'interrogatoires pendant ces deux prochains jours.

- Tsunade !

- C'est un ordre. Finit sèchement le Hokage.

Elle soupira quand elle se retrouva seule. Il y a quelques mois c'était la génération de Naruto qui lui donnait des cheveux gris, voilà que leurs ainés s'y mettaient aussi.

OoOoOoO

Ino et Kurenai reçurent les directives pour le lendemain de Tsunade via Ibiki. Genma et Kakashi avaient cheminé ensemble jusqu'à un banc non loin de l'académie. Genma passait son sembon d'un côté à l'autre de sa bouche. Lui toujours si calme semblait sous pression depuis son retour de mission.

- Pff ... pose ta question. Marmonna Kakashi en regardant le soleil commencer à se coucher.

Genma lui coula un regard et retira le sembon jouant avec lui dans ses doigts.

- Tu as tout entendu depuis le début je suppose.

- Hum ... J'étais sur le toit d'en face quand je vous ai vu arriver l'un après l'autre dans son bureau. J'ai vite compris de quoi il était question. Je me doutais que tu serais opposé à l'intervention d'Ibiki mais ne te méprend pas. Ino n'est pas moins sévère que l'était son père.

- Je sais. Je lui ai confié plusieurs de mes élèves et elle en a déstabilisé plus d'un. Le problème est réellement la seconde épreuve, déjà parce que la première a fragilisé le sujet. Et tu te souviens, non ?

Kakashi fixait le soleil couchant.

- Hum ...

- Et tu pourras lui infliger ça ?

- Pas le choix. Elle doit savoir ce qui peut l'attendre en mission et surtout savoir comment s'en protéger.

- Je n'ai pas pu le faire ...

- Je sais. C'est pas de ta faute.

- Si je l'avais fait ...

- Ne regrette rien, tu n'aurai jamais pu lui faire de mal.

Genma, les poings serrés sur ses genoux, le regarda avec étonnement. Kakashi avait pris une pause détendue, tête en arrière, et bras accoudés sur le dossier du banc.

- Et toi tu pourras ?

- Je ferai ce qu'il faut pour qu'elle puisse accéder à son but et rester en vie.

- Kakashi le génie, hein ... marmonna Genma en remettant son sembon entre ses dents. Je pourrai te demander comment ça s'est passé ?

- Le lendemain, si tu veux. Pas le jour même.

- Je comprends. Merci.

Genma prit congé. Kakashi si calme d'extérieur, réprima un haut le coeur. Il allait revivre l'un de ses pires moments de sa vie de shinobi mais de l'autre côté du miroir. Tout ça pour qu'elle ne tombe pas sur Morino. Il irait voit pratiquer Ino le lendemain pour avoir une idée de sa résistance. Le soleil couché, il se décida à rentrer, sans passer pour une fois par le cimetière.

OoOoOoO

Kurenai arriva dans la salle d'interrogatoire, précédée par la stature massive d'Ibiki Morino. Ino s'y trouvait déjà, devant une table en bois avec des chaines fixées dessus.

- Bonjour Kurenai-sensei. La salua-t-elle un peu tendue.

- Bonjour Ino. Fais ce que tu as à faire sans penser à moi en tant que femme de ton ancien sensei. Ajouta-t-elle simplement.

Ino croisa son regard pourpre et sincère. Elle se recentra sur ses préparatifs.

- Je procède différemment de mon père. Il avait pour habitude d'enfermer ses sujets dans des sortes de cuves pour éviter tout mouvement et rester concentré. J'immobilise aussi la personne mais je préfère l'allonger pour qu'elle soit plus à l'aise. Le fait de s'allonger mène en général à la relaxation, c'est presque inné.

Elle invita Kurenai à s'allonger sur la table et lui montra les chaines qui finissaient par des bracelets de cuir souple.

- C'est pour vous entraver dans le but de ne pas vous blesser et de vous empêcher de former des signes. Les images que je vais générer et ce que je vais tenter de trouver dans votre mémoire peuvent engendrer des mouvements allant des tremblements aux convulsions. Ibiki Morino n'interviendra qu'en cas de gros problème.

Elle finit de l'entraver et la regarda en se mordillant les lèvres.

- Rien ne vous oblige à subir cela, Kurenai-sensei.

Kurenai secoua la tête.

- Je veux le faire. J'en suis capable. Je le sais.

Ino prit une grande inspiration et se lança.

- Je vais procéder en trois épreuves et vous éveillerai entre chacune d'elles. La première consistera pour vous à bâtir des murailles pour m'empêcher de lire vos souvenirs anciens ou récents et à moi, à les forcer. La seconde sera de m'emparer de votre corps et de vous forcer à agir contre votre gré. Votre rôle sera de m'en empêcher. La troisième sera de vous faire subir une sorte de lavage de cerveau, à savoir implanter de nouvelles images, des nouveaux souvenirs dans votre esprit et à vous faire croire que c'est réel. Votre but sera de ne pas y croire. C'est une épreuve difficile. Un conseil pour cette dernière, trouvez l'image de préférence d'un lieu ou d'une personne à laquelle vous ferez appel pour vous protéger. Vous avez des questions ?

- Non. Je te remercie et ne me ménage pas, sinon je ne pourrai connaître les limites de mon potentiel sur le terrain.

- Bien. Fermez les yeux et commencez la construction de murs pour m'empêcher d'entrer dans vos souvenirs.

Ino s'assit sur un tabouret à l'arrière de la tête de Kurenai et posa une main sur chacune des tempes de la jeune femme. Leurs traits à toutes deux étaient pour le moment encore parfaitement détendus mais Ibiki savait que ça ne durerait pas. La jeune Yamanaka était douée, la digne héritière de son père. Il entendit un glissement derrière lui et vit Kakashi dans l'ombre de la pièce. Ce dernier posa un doigt sur sa bouche et s'adossa au mur, disparaissant complètement de la vue des deux femmes.

Ino entra au bout de quelques instants, le temps imparti à Kurenai pour dresser des barrières plus ou moins stables. Elle contourna le premier mur sans trop de difficulté mais ne vit rien. Le second fut un peu plus ardu à forcer mais elle finit par le traverser. Elle poursuivit sa route en brisant encore deux. Toujours rien. C'était parfait. Les cinquième, sixième et septième tombèrent rapidement. Si rapidement qu'elle se rendit compte que Kurenai la menait par le bout du nez, l'emmenant loin de son intérieur. Bien. Elle avait sans doute déjà du s'entraîner à ce genre de tours en devenant jonin.

Ino rebroussa chemin et s'arrêta devant le second, celui qui lui avait finalement donné le plus de mal. Quelque part, elle sentit une vibration au loin. C'était par là. Elle tenait quelque chose. La chose s'échappa encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'Ino se retrouva les pieds dans l'eau d'une rivière. Nouveau cul de sac. Elle soupira et se concentra. La rivière cheminait tranquillement au pied d'un promontoire rocheux sur lequel elle grimpa. Et elle la trouva étendue là à contempler les nuages, parfaitement sereine. Sa résistance à l'intrusion était forte mais quelque chose attira son attention.

Tout au fond du paysage, le ciel avait une tonalité plus sombre. Plissant des yeux elle se rendit compte qu'un seul nuage était gris. C'était là. Dès qu'elle se mit en route une foule de murs de plus en plus solides se mirent en travers de son chemin. Elle eut l'impression d'une course sans fin car dès qu'elle parvenait à en détruire trois d'affilées elle réapparaissait près du promontoire.

Dans la salle Ibiki et Kakashi consultèrent la montre murale quasiment au même moment. Plus d'une heure était déjà passée. Ibiki prenait des notes au fur et à mesure de l'évolution des comportements des deux femmes. Ino commençait à transpirer, ses gouttes s'écrasant sur ses mains et sur la table. Kurenai grimaçait à intervalles réguliers.

Dans l'esprit de Kurenai la bataille faisait toujours rage mais peu à peu Ino se rapprochait de son but. L'herbe jusqu'alors verte et parsemée de fleurs vira au gris puis au noir. La rivière se teinta de gris et de rouge sang. Ino explosa une dernière barrière et se retrouva devant un endroit bien connu. Une tombe perdue au milieu d'un champ noirci. Le nom sur la tombe était gommé, aucun sigle de Konoha n'apparaissait mais elle ressenti clairement la douleur qui la fit tomber à genou sous son poids.

Elle entendit l'âme de Kurenai hurler de douleur, crier sa peine et se prit de plein fouet toute sa tristesse. Des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux malgré elle. De nouvelles barrières apparurent, plus fragiles. Ino les poussa à peine qu'elles explosaient en une myriade d'éclats irisés. Traversant le champ de peine et de tristesse, elle arriva dans une nouvelle clairière où le soleil illuminait un seul point. Là où était assis un enfant d'environ un an qui babillait joyeusement. Son visage était gommé mais tout l'esprit de Kurenai l'entourait d'une bulle de tendresse. Poursuivant son chemin, elle se retrouva devant trois portes qu'elle ouvrit. Elle reconnut les trois élèves de Kurenai à leurs éclats de rire même si leurs visages étaient flous.

Ibiki observa à nouveau l'horloge. Deux heures déjà. Et elle n'avait pas fini. C'était assez impressionnant. Hormis un passage où les deux femmes s'étaient mises à pleurer simultanément, le reste avait été plutôt calme. Kakashi s'était raidi en voyant leurs larmes mais avait conservé sa posture neutre.

Ino trouva enfin la barrière qui gardait l'ensemble de ses souvenirs. Elle la revit enfant à l'académie, chunin puis jonin. Elle détourna les yeux devant le premier baiser entre son sensei et elle et n'osa aller plus loin. Les visages étaient de moins en moins flous ce qui était parfaitement normal vu l'énergie qu'elle mettait à l'attaquer. Elle rebroussa chemin et se retrouva à nouveau devant la rivière. Elle allait partir lorsqu'un détail attira son attention en haut du promontoire. Une silhouette sombre était accroupie près de Kurenai endormie. Elle ne semblait pas agressive, bien au contraire. Ino était sûre qu'elle n'était pas là juste avant. Elle ne chercha pas à en savoir plus, son travail pour cette partie était achevée. Elle jeta encore un dernier coup d'oeil pour voir étonnée un éclat argenté dans la chevelure hérissée de la silhouette.

OoOoOoO

Ino reprit conscience et s'essuya le front, se laissant aller en arrière dans une grande expiration. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule. Plus de deux heures non stop. C'était bon. Rares étaient ceux qui pouvaient être aussi résistants. Elle essuya ses yeux réalisant qu'elle avait pleuré aussi en réel et tapota légèrement la joue de Kurenai avant de la libérer de ses liens. Ses yeux papillonnèrent alors qu'elle se redressait.

- Ino ? C'est fini ?

- La première partie, oui. Je ne sais pas ce qu'en pense Ibiki mais ça me paraît très bien. Reposez-vous une demi-heure le temps de reprendre un peu de chakra et de vous hydrater.

- Merci. J'ai trouvé cela assez dur déjà. Murmura la kunoichi en buvant doucement.

- Je sais. Mais vous vous êtes bien défendue.

Ibiki n'intervenait pas comme prévu et Kakashi restait en retrait dans l'ombre, dissimulant son chakra.

La demi-heure passée, Ino demanda à Kurenai de s'allonger à nouveau sur la table et la rattacha en silence.

- Vous vous souvenez. Je vais tenter de prendre possession de votre corps. Défendez-vous au mieux. Vous risquez d'avoir quelques marques d'entraves demain si vous réagissez aussi bien que pour la première épreuve.

- Ce n'est pas bien grave. Shizune n'est pas loin. La rassura Kurenai. Ino, je dois réussir ces épreuves.

- Je sais. Préparez-vous, ce sera plus dur que pour la première. D'autant que vous êtes immobilisée ce qui représente un grand avantage pour moi.

Ino fit le signe lui permettant la transposition mais fut rejetée avant de pouvoir pénétrer l'esprit de la brune qui sursauta face à la tentative d'intrusion. La blonde refit son signe une nouvelle fois et s'écroula, signe qu'elle était entrée. Kurenai lutta en la sentant entrer dans son esprit, cherchant à se défaire de ses liens, se débattant dans tous les sens.

Ibiki nota avec attention toutes ses observations, décomptant le temps non plus sur la pendule mais sur un chronomètre. Kakashi plissa les yeux en voyant le corps de Kurenai faire un arc avant de retomber lourdement tandis qu'Ino reprenait conscience en s'essuyant le front.

- Bien. Fit-elle avec un sourire un coin. Vous êtes coriace Kurenai-sensei.

- je ... te ... retourne le compliment, Ino. C'est ... très désagréable ...

Elle était essoufflée et des marques bleuissaient déjà ses poignets et ses chevilles.

- Ce n'est pas fini sensei !

Ino refit son signe et s'affaissa aussitôt profitant de la faiblesse de Kurenai. Cette dernière hurla avant de se taire brutalement.

- Elle y est. Marmonna Ibiki. Voyons la procédure.

- La procédure ? Répéta Kakashi.

- La jeune Yamanaka a toute une série de gestes qu'elle fait effectuer dans un ordre précis à son pantin. Je coche au fur et à mesure et note le temps du dernier. Ça lui donne une idée de temps passé dans l'autre corps.

- Hum. Elle a affiné les méthodes de son père.

- C'est pas idiot. En fait, beaucoup la prenne pour une ravissante idiote mais elle est plutôt futée.

Kakashi se renfonça dans l'ombre pour ne pas plus déranger Ibiki qui avait déjà coché plusieurs fois la feuille tout en lui parlant.

Kurenai-Ino avait tourné la tête à droite à gauche, puis de haut en bas, puis successivement les bras et les jambes aussi loin que les liens le lui permettaient. Ensuite elle se mit à forcer comme une damnée sur ses liens pour se libérer, malgré la douleur infligée à son corps. Le sang commença à couler de son poignet gauche. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et elle fit un geste à Ibiki.

- Libère-moi le poignet gauche.

Ibiki cocha et s'exécuta avant de se reculer. Kurenai-Ino s'attaqua ensuite d'elle-même au lien de son poignet droit. Elle le fit sauter et commença à détacher ses chevilles lorsqu'elle prit sa tête entre ses mains.

- Non ! Cria-t-elle dans un long cri. Sors de ma tête ! Tout de suite !

La lutte fut âpre pendant environ trente secondes avant que Kurenai s'écroula et Ino se réveilla. Elles reprirent toutes les deux leurs souffles avec difficulté. Ino s'essuya une nouvelle fois son front. Encore heureux qu'elle n'avait pas celui de Sakura songea-t-elle avec un sourire amusé. Sourire qui s'effaça en voyant le sang couler du poignet de la brune qui n'avait toujours pas repris une respiration normale.

- Où ? Interrogea-t-elle Ibiki.

- Chevilles presque libérées.

- Bien. Poursuivons. Rattache-la.

Kurenai l'observa à travers un rideau de cheveux collés à son front humide. Son poignet gauche l'élança. Elle essuya la trace sanguinolente et se rallongea sur la table, se laissant faire sans résistance. Ibiki ne lui adressa pas un sourire tout comme Ino qui était à présent tout à fait dans son rôle.

- On recommence. Fit Ino en reprenant sa gestuelle avant de tomber ce coup ci à terre.

Ibiki prit le temps de la relever et de l'étendre sur la petite couchette au fond de la salle, non loin de Kakashi avant de reprendre sa place initiale. Le corps de Kurenai se courba à nouveau avant de commencer les mêmes geste que précédemment. La peau de son poignet droit céda sous ses assauts lui arrachant un faible cri. Ibiki s'approcha à nouveau pour ôter la lanière du poignet gauche. Cette fois, elle détacha calmement les liens de ses chevilles et elle se leva.

Elle s'avança en ligne droite jusqu'au mur, s'y appuya avant de se courber et de réaliser une roue parfaite. Elle se réceptionna, retourna sur le mur et y marcha jusque sur le plafond. Elle marcha tout le long du plafond sur la pièce, avant de redescendre le long de l'autre mur. Ce simple exercice démontrait la capacité totale d'Ino à maîtriser son chakra et celle de son hôte à ce moment. Ibiki nota les enchainements sur son rapport avec un demi-sourire.

Kurenai s'approcha d'une petite table où se trouvaient différentes armes. Elle lança sans hésitation kunais, sembons et shurikens, seuls, par deux ou par trois sur des cibles. Ibiki continuait à griffonner méthodiquement. Le maintien de la technique d'Ino semblait parfait jusqu'à ce que Kurenai saisisse un autre kunai de sa main droite tremblante, comme si elle agissait contre son gré. Ibiki fronça un sourcil. La brune haletait tout en retournant le kunai vers elle sous les yeux des deux hommes. Sa main droite tremblait alors que la main gauche voulait éloigner l'arme d'elle.

Centimètre par centimètre la droite tremblante gagnait du terrain et s'approchait de sa jambe. Kakashi vit que Ibiki ne cherchait pas à intervenir. Un coup d'oeil au corps inerte d'Ino lui permit de comprendre que la jeune se battait pour rester en Kurenai. D'un coup, la brune se planta le kunai dans la cuisse s'affalant à terre dans un cri de douleur. Ino reprit conscience et cria de même.

- Kurenai-sensei !

Kakashi déglutit en se renfonçant dans l'ombre plus encore. Il avait failli intervenir alors qu'il devait se faire oublier. Il n'était même pas censé être là. Kurenai haletait de plus belle et s'appuya sur ses avant-bras pour se relever.

- On ... continue...

Ino fut près d'elle en un instant, appliquant déjà son ninjutsu médical pour stopper l'hémorragie de la cuisse. Elle retira l'arme toujours fichée, grimaçant sous son cri de douleur.

- On continue.

- Non sensei ... la deuxième partie est finie et vous vous êtes bien battue. Vous avez tout fait pour sortir de mon emprise.

La jeune kunoichi sourit à son aînée qui respira plus librement tout en grimaçant sous la douleur.

- La troisième étape est la pire c'est ça ? Reprit Kurenai en écartant les mèches sombres qui collaient à ses joues.

- Oui. Je vous laisse une heure pour récupérer car moi aussi j'en ai besoin. Vous m'épuisez, Kurenai-sensei.

- Pas tant que toi Ino. Asuma serait fier de toi. Tu as beaucoup progressé.

- Merci. Mais nous ne devrions pas parler ainsi. Normalement je minimise les contacts avec mes sujets pour ne pas être influencée par eux. C'est d'autant plus difficile avec vous.

- Tu t'en sors très bien, Yamanaka. Intervint Ibiki en cognant contre la porte. Je ne t'ai même jamais vu si offensive.

Deux repas leur furent livrés. L'un pour Ino l'autre pour Kurenai qui le toucha à peine, au bord de la nausée. Elle avait repris un peu de force mais appréhendait l'après-midi à venir. Nerveuse, elle s'assit sur la table et banda ses poignets blessés avant d'utiliser une bande pour soulever ses cheveux. Quelque chose dans l'ombre attira son attention mais Ibiki s'imposa devant elle, lui bouchant la vue. Ino qui avait suivit son geste fronça ses fins sourcils avant de repousser aussi son assiette.

- Il est temps de reprendre. Annonça la voix rauque et grave d'Ibiki alors qu'il s'emparait des feuilles qu'Ino venait de consulter.

- Vous vous souvenez Kurenai. Je vais vous imposer des images, des illusions. A vous de ne pas y croire. Et si vous vous sentez en danger, choisissez une image, un lieu, une personne, une chose ou un animal qui vous sécurise. Ne cherchez pas, elle s'imposera d'elle-même. Je vous rattache sur la table. Au début, je ne le faisais pas mais certains ont failli devenir fous et s'en sont pris à eux-mêmes pour y échapper.

- Je comprends. Donne-toi à fond, Ino. Je te remercie pour tes efforts.

Elle ferma les yeux et Ino se mordilla la lèvre inférieure en caressant le front de la belle brune. « Pardon Kurenai-sensei. Comme je vous connais bien, j'ai choisi le pire. » Elle reprit la même position que pour la première étape et entra dans son esprit déjà fatigué sans problème.

OoOoOoO

Elle se retrouva à nouveau près de la rivière et cette fois Kurenai lui faisait face. Elle la contourna et se retrouva dans son dos.

- Je suis là pour vous montrer des choses, Kurenai. Regardez attentivement ...

Elle fit un geste de la main comme si elle levait un voile et leur environnement se modifia. Elles se retrouvèrent dans l'appartement de Kurenai, un appartement propre et clair, empli de cris joyeux et de rires. Elle sentit le coeur de Kurenai se serrer devant la vision d'Asuma chatouillant leur premier enfant âgé de cinq ans environ. Ino refit un geste et l'appartement se transforma. Asuma avait vieilli et il enseignait une succession de signes au petit garçon d'une dizaine d'années alors que deux adorables jumelles jouaient à ses pieds. Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Kurenai.

- C'est une illusion. Murmura-t-elle. Un rêve, juste un rêve ...

- Juste ! Cria Ino en la faisant sursauter. Voilà la réalité.

Elle arracha le voile heureux et la mit devant l'image d'Asuma criblé de blessures face à un Hidan déchaîné. Kurenai hurla de douleur. Elle lui montra chacun des coups que Shikamaru avait détaillé dans son rapport du premier à celui fatal.

- Non ... Non ... Non ... Répéta Kurenai en voulant courir vers son amour.

- Tu ne peux pas bouger, juste regarder. Non ne détourne pas les yeux ! Gronda Ino en lui maintenant la tête bien droite. Regarde bien comment il est mort ... comment tu es morte ce jour là !

- Non ...

Son hurlement déchira son esprit autant que la tranquillité de la cellule d'interrogatoire. Kakashi serra les dents et baissa la tête. Il devinait sans mal à son cri désespéré quelle image Ino avait pu choisir. Dans l'esprit de Kurenai, Ino repassa plusieurs fois la même scène. Asuma tombant à terre, encore et encore, encore et encore. Kurenai crispa ses mains autour de sa tête.

- C'est ... c'est une illusion ... tu veux me rendre folle mais ça ne marchera pas ...

- C'est la réalité ... c'est ainsi que tout s'est passé. Même si tu ne veux pas me croire. Regarde maintenant.

Elle souleva un nouveau voile qui montra la rivière charriant des cadavres de shinobis des cinq pays, rougie par leurs sangs et des tombes partout. Elle l'obligea à avancer et à entrer dans la rivière pour la traverser. Elles furent bousculées par plusieurs corps décapité ou démembrés.

- Regarde. Regarde bien le résultat de cette guerre qui s'est jouée sans toi, occupée à pouponner.

Les larmes brûlaient les joues de la belle brune. Sa tenue blanche était imbibée de sang. Elle se releva parvenue sur l'autre berge mais tomba vite à genoux prise par une nouvelle illusion. Celle représentant la mort de Neji, le corps criblé de pics pour protéger Hinata. Elle eut un haut le coeur, se retenant de vomir.

- Illusion ... répéta-t-elle. Illusion comme je peux en créer.

- Non, réalité encore une fois. Ricana Ino l'obligeant à se relever.

Kurenai tenait à peine sur ses jambes flageolantes. Elle commençait à perdre pied. Les images étaient violentes, crues et si réelles. Tellement que ça en devenait vrai.

- Regarde maintenant. Fit Ino en la trainant devant les tombes.

Elle s'y affala et commença à lire les noms. L'horreur pure se lut sur ses traits fatigués. Elle alla de l'une à l'autre, tombant entre elles, se griffant le visage, pleurant et hurlant à s'en casser les cordes vocales.

- Tous ... morts ... Chuchota Ino. Tous ceux que tu aimes sont morts durant cette guerre ... tes amis de l'académie ... Tsunade-sama ... tes élèves ... Sakura-chan ... même Naruto-kun en qui nous avions placé tous nos espoirs ... tous morts ...

Kurenai crut devenir folle. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, les doigts dans ses cheveux, les paumes plaquées sur ses oreilles ...

- Non ... non ... non ... ce n'est pas ... possible ... non ... je ne veux pas y croire ... non ... non ...

Ino sut qu'elle avait touché son âme au plus profond. Bizarrement Kurenai n'avait pas fait appel à une image pour se protéger. Elle avait tout encaissé, sans se détourner une seule fois. Mais elle était brisée. Soudain une silhouette sombre émergea d'entre les tombes, tel un spectre parmi les autres cadavres. La silhouette s'avança vers elles. Un long manteau à capuche la recouvrait entièrement.

Ino fronça les sourcils. Elle n'avait rien mis de tel dans ses illusions. La silhouette la dépassa sans s'arrêter et s'accroupit près de Kurenai toujours en sanglots. Elle lui tendit une main et de l'autre découvrit sa capuche. L'éclat argenté parut presque trop clair dans ce champ dominé par les rouge, pourpre, gris et noir. L'éclat rouge du sharingan lui fit écarquiller les yeux. Il tendit la main vers Kurenai qui redressa la tête avant d'ouvrir ses bras pour qu'elle s'y blottisse, ce qu'elle fit aussitôt.

- Kakashi-sensei ? ... Vous ? Murmura Ino avant de mettre fin à l'illusion.

OoOoOoO

Dans la salle les deux hommes avaient assisté impuissants à la longue agonie de Kurenai qui hurlait, sanglotait successivement avant de convulser violemment. Son corps tremblait longuement sans s'arrêter alors qu'elle répétait « non ... non ... non » dans une litanie sans fin. Son beau visage était ravagé par les larmes et une douleur sans nom marquait ses traits. Ils virent Ino reprendre conscience et tomber à terre à genoux les deux poings au sol. Ses épaules se relevèrent et s'affaissèrent longuement alors qu'elle pleurait à chaudes larmes. Elle se releva et se précipita vers le lavabo au fond de la pièce où elle rendit son déjeuner toujours en larmes. Elle s'adossa au mur et marmonna des paroles incompréhensibles.

Kakashi effaça toute présence de son chakra et resta tapi dans l'ombre malgré son désir de rassurer les deux femmes. L'une comme l'autre semblaient revenir de l'enfer. Ibiki jeta un œil à Kurenai plus calme et s'accroupit aux côtés d'Ino.

- Tout va bien. Commença-t-il d'une voix douce que Kakashi n'avait jamais encore entendu dans sa bouche. Tu es revenue.

Ino hoqueta et reprit un peu contenance. Il l'aida à se relever et lui tendit les feuilles qu'elle annota rapidement après avoir essuyé ses dernières larmes.

- Détache-la. Elle restera calme. Elle a fait appel à son image rassurante juste avant que je ne parte.

- Bien.

- Il faut l'emmener dans une chambre le temps qu'elle se réveille avant de la ramener chez elle. J'ai fini ... Elle a brillamment passé cette journée. Mais demain ...

- Je m'en occupe. Tu pourras aller la voir dans trois jours. Quand elle aura pris sa décision. Mais tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. J'ai lu tes simulations. Je crois que ce sont les plus dures que j'ai vu à ce jour.

- Je ... j'aurai préféré qu'elle n'arrive pas à la deuxième épreuve. Répondit Ino en frissonnant. Dans tous les cas, si elle réussit, nos ennemis auront beaucoup de mal à la faire parler en manipulant son esprit.

- Bien. Va te reposer maintenant jeune fille.

- Merci Ibiki. Prends soin d'elle.

Ino se détourna et s'apprêta à sortir quand Ibiki la héla.

- Ino.

- Oui ?

- Ton père serait fier de toi. Sincèrement.

Un sourire illumina le visage fané de la blonde qui le remercia et sortit.

Kakashi cessa de cacher son chakra avec un soupir de soulagement. L'opération avait été longue et délicate. Ino était particulièrement douée et l'aurait repérée à la moindre faiblesse.

- En fait, tu es un grand sentimental. Sourit le ninja copieur.

-J'ai des enfants crois-le ou pas. Et je pense réellement qu'Inoichi serait très fier d'elle.

Kakashi s'approcha de Kurenai toujours entravée et endormie. Ibiki le rejoignit et la détacha avant de lui laver doucement le visage à l'aide d'un linge humide.

- Elle a du en baver. Ino n'a pas été tendre.

- J'imagine qu'elle lui a montré les images de la mort d'Asuma.

- Entre autres. Répondit le grand homme en lui tendant les rapports.

Kakashi parcourut rapidement ceux des première et seconde étapes et s'attarda sur la troisième.

- Pffiou. Siffla-t-il. Effectivement, elle a forcé la dose.

- Ce ne sont que nos notes préliminaires. Il manque les synthèses d'Ino. Nous établirons le rapport final demain.

Ibiki prit la jeune femme dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Ino a réussi à passer outre son amitié et son très grand respect pour elle pour donner le meilleur d'elle-même. J'espère que tu feras de même demain. Ne gâche pas son travail en faisant du sentimentalisme. Tu as choisi de le faire. Sois à la hauteur.

Kakashi ne répondit rien et fixa la porte ouverte. Il devait se préparer tout comme l'avait fait Ino. Il finit par sortir et se rendit au monument aux morts où il resta un long moment perdu dans ses pensées. Il faillit se rendre sur la tombe d'Asuma mais se ravisa en voyant Ino en pleurs au-dessus d'elle. « Vraiment Genma ! Tu as vraiment foiré ce coup là » songea-t-il avec amertume. Mais il s'était proposé, il ne pouvait plus reculer.

OoOoOoO

Kurenai s'éveilla après environ une heure dans une pièce entièrement blanche qui lui fit mal aux yeux tant elle contrastait avec l'horreur des illusions d'Ino. Elle avait encore mal et tenta de bouger avant d'entendre le grésillement caractéristique d'un ninjutsu médical. Elle croisa le regard profond de Shizune.

- Ne bouge pas Kurenai. Je soigne tes poignets. J'ai déjà fini avec ta cuisse. Ino avait déjà fait le plus gros.

- Merci. Souffla-t-elle.

- ça va aller ?

- Je ne sais pas, je suis vidée.

- Repose-toi. Il reste encore demain et ce sera fini.

Elle ne répondit rien et fixa le ciel par la fenêtre. Elle se sentait mal après avoir vu la mort de son amour de si près. Si c'était vraiment ainsi que cela s'était passé, quelles souffrances il avait du enduré. Qu'étaient donc les siennes face à lui ? Il avait tout fait pour porter la volonté du feu jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Il avait protégé ses hommes jusqu'au bout.

Shizune vit une larme glisser sur sa joue mais ne dit rien, la soignant simplement et espérant la rassurer par sa présence.

Kurenai ferma les yeux. Les illusions reviendraient longtemps la hanter, elle le sut immédiatement. Les images atroces des tombes et des flots de morts, celle de la mort d'Asuma et même les images heureuses, illusions d'un futur à jamais perdu. Les larmes continuèrent à couler silencieusement et elle se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas crier sa douleur face à la medic-nin. Une silhouette sombre venant vers elle, la capuche qui tombait, le sharingan qui brillait et ses bras chauds, vivants et forts s'imprimèrent à nouveau dans son esprit. Elle se calma progressivement. Son ami s'était imposé de lui-même comme son image rassurante.

- Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda Ibiki en entrant dans la pièce, imposant sa grande stature vêtue de noir dans la pièce blanche.

- Physiquement mieux. Mais elle a pris un gros coup psychique.

- C'était le but, Shizune. Tu as fini tes soins ?

- Oui. A demain Kurenai. Je serai là après l'épreuve.

- Merci. Murmura Kurenai en s'asseyant sur le lit.

Ibiki attendit qu'elle soit sortie et croisa les bras devant lui.

- Tu as réussi les trois épreuves d'après Ino et d'après moi également. Nous remettrons demain nos rapports définitifs. Le fait que tu ais réussi aujourd'hui te permet de revenir demain pour la seconde épreuve. Sais-tu en quoi elle consiste ?

- Résistance à la torture physique.

- Exactement. Les conditions seront plus dures encore qu'aujourd'hui. Ce sera un Anbu expérimenté qui pratiquera. Il contrôlera son chakra, modifiera sa voix et déguisera son aspect physique afin que tu ne puisses jamais le reconnaître. C'est un pratique standard lorsqu'il s'agit de former une kunoichi. La différence entre une situation réelle et cette épreuve est le nombre de tortionnaires. Le reste sera le plus réaliste possible.

- Je comprends.

- Tu seras seule avec ton geôlier. Personne ne saura ce qui se passera dans cette pièce. Contrairement à aujourd'hui le rapport tiendra en quelques lignes. Viens demain avec ta tenue d'Anbu, sans le masque. Tu entreras dans la cellule au fond du couloir. Je la verrouillerai de l'extérieur. Deux portes et un couloir isolent cette pièce de sorte que personne n'entendra rien. Tous les moyens seront bons pour parvenir à un seul but. Te briser comme aujourd'hui.

Elle frissonna et remonta le drap sur elle.

- Reviens-tu demain ?

L'image d'Asuma, couvert de sang s'imposa dans l'esprit de la kunoichi et lui fit retrouver sa détermination.

- Oui. Annonça-t-elle d'une voix claire.

- Bien. Tu peux rentrer chez toi. Prends le maximum de repos et prépare toi mentalement. Je te déconseille de voir ton fils avant la fin des épreuves. Au contraire, puise dans les illusions d'Ino la force de résister demain.

- Merci Ibiki.

Elle sortit du lit encore incertaine sur ses jambes mais se redressa et sortit tête haute de la chambre sous le regard admiratif du géant. « Elle a du cran, quel que soit le résultat de l'épreuve de demain, elle aura déjà tout mon respect ».

Kurenai rentra chez elle sans passer par la demeure des Hyuga. Elle avait convenu avec Hinata de lui confier son fils jusqu'à la fin de la semaine sans lui préciser pourquoi elle le lui confiait. Elle prit une longue douche, s'obligea à manger correctement et se glissa sous ses draps. Les images revinrent la hanter mais elle les garda à distance en rappelant systématiquement celle de son ami. Elle les utiliserai dès demain, dès l'aube quand elle se préparerait psychologiquement à résister le plus longtemps possible physiquement.

* * *

_Je tiens à vous remercier pour vos reviews et pour me suivre sur cette fiction._

_J'espère ne pas vous décevoir. C'est effectivement une fiction non-yaoi et pas contre-le-yaoi. Je n'ai rien contre ceci mais je me sens plus à l'aise dans l'écriture hétéro. J'espère surtout vous donner autant de plaisir dans la lecture que j'en ai dans l'écriture. _

_Merci, merci à tous!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto Shippuden**

**Son choix de vie**

_disclaimers : tous les personnages et l'univers de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto._

_Rating : M pour être tranquille même si c'est bien trop élevé pour le premier chapitre qui sera en T._

_genre : adventure, hurt/comfort, romance_

_Note : attention, si vous ne lisez pas les scans du manga, il peut y avoir des spoils. Pour situer, la fiction se déroule après la guerre. Madara a été vaincu et tous les morts s'en sont retournés sous terre. Naruto a toujours Kurama en lui._

_Bonne lecture._

OoOoOoO CHAPITRE 4 OoOoOoO

Kurenai entra dans le bâtiment réservé à l'Anbu fermement résolue à réussir l'épreuve. Elle avait réussi à dormir et avait longuement médité le matin. Elle avait évité de se rendre sur la tombe d'Asuma mais pensant néanmoins à lui si fort qu'elle avait cousu dans sa combinaison le petit bracelet d'or qu'il lui avait offert une dizaine d'années plus tôt. Son premier cadeau. Elle serra son poing et se présenta devant Ibiki Morino.

- Bonjour Kurenai. Je vois que tu as suivi mes conseils. Allons-y sans perdre de temps.

Il la précéda dans les couloirs, débouchant sur le dernier celui qui se trouvait sous terre. Il le longèrent jusqu'au bout où il ouvrit la première porte. Quelques mètres les séparaient de la seconde qu'il ouvrit dans un grincement. Il s'effaça pour la laisser passer. La pièce était sombre et semblait immense. Seules quelques torches éclairaient faiblement les murs du fond et du côté faisant danser les ombres au sol.

- Bonne chance. La salua Ibiki en refermant la porte sur elle.

Elle entendit ses pas s'éloigner et la seconde porte se fermer. Un calme pesant retomba alors que ses yeux s'habituaient à la pénombre. Les proportions de la pièce étaient inhabituelles. Le plafond était très haut. L'un des murs était de la simple terre. Les autres des murs de briques grossières. Son « examinateur » devait sans doute se terrer dans un recoin d'ombre. Elle se concentra mais ne perçut aucun chakra. Elle se déplaça avec prudence et cacha progressivement le sien. Elle repéra un paillasse au sol, une table plus loin, des chaines au mur, un foyer prêt à servir, une souche d'arbre, des planches, des seaux emplis d'eau, des chaises en fer, des tabourets en bois. Une goutte de sueur perla à son front alors qu'elle faisait attention pour éviter de faire le moindre bruit. Il pouvait être tapi n'importe où.

Précisément il n'était pas n'importe où. Il était accroupi au plafond juste au-dessus d'elle comme une araignée au-dessus de la pauvre mouche qu'elle s'apprêtait à croquer. Kakashi avait camouflé son chakra dès qu'il avait entendu la seconde porte s'ouvrir et les pas d'Ibiki résonner dans le couloir et avait disparu dans le coin le plus sombre avant de se mouvoir telle une ombre au plafond, la suivant pas à pas. Elle avait camouflé son chakra mais c'était parfaitement inutile puisqu'il l'avait en visuel. Le réflexe était bon en tous les cas et ce qu'elle faisait aussi. Mais il était temps de commencer.

Il effleura son épaule du bout de l'index, la faisant sursauter. Elle lança par réflexe deux kunais dans sa direction qu'il évita sans mal. La voyant fixer le plafond, il sauta souplement au sol et lui saisit le poignet gauche pour la retourner mais elle s'échappa comme une anguille et relança une salve de shurikens. Il disparut à nouveau dans l'ombre et sourit en entendant le coeur de Kurenai battre à tout rompre avant de se calmer progressivement. Elle restait maitresse de ses nerfs pour le moment. Il la vit tourner la tête à gauche et à droite, balayant les alentours tout en se rapprochant d'une des torches.

Kakashi disparut et réapparut dans son dos de telle sorte qu'elle ne pouvait toujours pas le voir. Il pointa un kunai dans son dos mais elle s'esquiva encore une fois. Leur petit jeu du chat et de la souris dura encore quelques longues minutes, au sol, dans les airs ou le long des murs. Il ne lui laissait aucun répit de sorte qu'elle ne pouvait faire ses signes pour son genjutsu. C'était son avantage ; il connaissait ses techniques alors qu'elle ne savait rien de son agresseur. Il était temps de l'attraper à présent. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de reprendre son souffle après leur dernière passe d'armes et réapparut dans son dos, tordant son bras pour lui faire lâcher son arme et passant la sienne sous sa gorge.

- C'est fini, je te tiens.

Sa voix modifiée, gutturale et profonde résonna d'un mur à l'autre de la pièce accompagnée par le bruit métallique du kunai qui tomba à terre. Il la força à s'agenouiller le temps de lui lier les mains dans le dos avant de la relever par l'épaule d'un geste brusque qui la fit gémir de douleur. Son esprit se ferma à toute autre chose que le but de son jeu de rôle. Il fit taire sa conscience, entra dans son personnage et la jeta sans ménagement sur la paillasse.

- Tiens-toi tranquille. J'ai des questions à te poser. Ça ira vite si tu me donnes satisfaction.

Kurenai savait que c'était le but de cette journée mais ne put retenir un frisson. Elle ignorait qui était le shinobi de Konoha qu'elle avait devant lui mais visiblement ce n'était pas un tendre. Pour la première fois elle le vit. Il avait une tenue d'Anbu un peu différente des autres. Elle était entièrement noire tout comme son masque et la cagoule qui recouvrait entièrement ses cheveux. Même les plaques métalliques étaient sombres. Aucun espace ne laissait entrevoir un morceau de peau. Il aurait inspiré la peur à n'importe quel civil rien que par son aspect. L'absence de toute humanité jusque dans son chakra lui donna la chair de poule. Elle se reprit et releva la tête.

- Je ne vous dirai rien.

- C'est ce que nous verrons. Tu parleras, ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

Il s'accroupit devant elle et elle devina son sourire mauvais derrière le masque noir.

- Ou plus exactement tu chanteras comme un rossignol ... tu me confesseras même des fautes que tu n'auras pas commis ... chuchota-t-il de manière sinistre à son oreille.

- Non ! Cracha-t-elle en se débattant pour desserrer ses liens espérant pouvoir atteindre ses sacoches.

- Reste tranquille ! Ordonna-t-il en la collant à la paillasse.

Il posa un genou sur ses lombaires pour l'immobiliser et commença à retirer toutes ses armes de ses sacoches.

- Eh bien, sacré arsenal jeune fille.

Lorsqu'il eut fini de les vider il la retourna lui coupant le souffle dans le geste.

- Tu permets ? Fit-il en passant ses mains sur sa tenue pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait rien caché ailleurs.

- Va te faire voir ! Cracha-t-elle en se contorsionnant pour éviter les mains baladeuses qui l'allégeait de toutes ses armes les jetant plus loin.

- Garde ton énergie, tu vas en avoir besoin.

Une fois fini, il se releva sans lui adresser le moindre regard et alla chercher un tabouret sur lequel il s'assit en face d'elle.

- Maintenant que je suis sûr que tu n'es plus armée et que tu n'es pas une civile, explique moi l'objet de ta visite chez nous.

Kurenai parvint à s'asseoir et s'emmura dans un silence obstiné. Ibiki lui avait fait parvenir un mot le matin même qui lui expliquait le jeu de rôle. Son geôlier faisait parti des services secrets de l'ennemi et il l'avait capturée sur territoire ennemi. Son rôle était de délivrer un message au Kazekage de Suna, lui annonçant la mort prématurée de Tsunade. Mort qui devait rester secrète le temps de nommer Naruto nouveau Hokage et Shikamaru son bras droit. Le message lui avait été délivré directement par Shikamaru de voie orale et ne devait être entendu que par le Kazekage. Le scénario était plausible et simple à retenir. Le but de Kurenai était de garder cela pour elle le plus longtemps possible. Son geôlier avait reçu le matin même le même scénario de sorte qu'il savait ce qu'elle devait lui avouer.

- Bien. Je vois que tu n'es pas bavarde. Procédons autrement.

D'un geste vif il lança un kunai qui se planta à quelques centimètres des pieds de la jeune femme qui les recula vivement.

- Oups. Quel maladroit je suis. Il m'a échappé des mains.

Un second se planta devant l'autre, l'obligeant à se reculer d'avantage encore. Elle toucha le mur de ses épaules lorsqu'un troisième se ficha juste à côté de son bras droit. Un quatrième si près de son bras gauche qu'il frôla son biceps y laissant une légère trace rouge. Un cinquième se planta près de sa cuisse.

- Alors ? Dis-moi ton petit secret ... sinon je crains que celui-ci ne m'échappe encore des mains.

Kurenai sentit une goutte de sueur descendre le long de sa joue droite. Il semblait prendre du plaisir à la torturer mentalement en jouant avec ses nerfs. Le kunai vola et se planta à côté de sa tête, coupant quelques cheveux qui tombèrent sur la paillasse.

- Je n'ai rien à vous dire. Assura-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait ferme.

- Hum ... Je ne te crois pas.

Il se pencha vers elle, la fixant au travers de son masque qui n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage.

- Tu veux vraiment que je perce cette peau si douce ? Susurra-t-il en faisant remonter son doigt griffu sur son bras.

- je n'ai rien à vous dire. Répéta-t-elle.

Son doigt parcouru le chemin inverse en entamant méchamment sa peau. Elle cria sous la surprise et la douleur.

- Tu l'as cherché. Dis-moi ce que je veux savoir.

- Va te faire voir !

- Tu m'obliges à te faire du mal petite fille. Murmura-t-il en recueillant un peu de son sang sur sa griffe avant de lui saisir le visage pour l'obliger à le regarder.

Elle sentit les cinq griffes entamer sa peau tendre, y laissant sans doute cinq piqûres sanguinolentes mais ne laissa pas le moindre son s'échapper de sa bouche. Au contraire elle fixa son tortionnaire d'un regard meurtrier. Il la lâcha et la gifla si fort qu'elle retomba sur la paillasse, se blessant sur les deux kunais plantés à gauche de son corps.

Il récupéra l'un des kunais du mur et commença à couper les liens qui retenaient les protections du costume d'Anbu de Kurenai. Celle-ci revint vite de sa surprise et commença à frissonner en sentant ses protections tomber l'une après l'autre. Elle savait ce que risquaient les kunoichis sur les champs de bataille ou dans les prisons ennemies. « Tu seras seule avec ton geôlier. Personne ne saura ce qui se passera dans cette pièce. » Les paroles d'Ibiki lui revinrent en mémoire. Pourrait-il aller aussi loin ?

Son plastron tomba en dernier dans un cliquetis et elle se sentit tirée par les cheveux pour la redresser.

- Je suis sûre que tu te sens mieux ainsi ... Plus légère, non ? Se moqua l'autre en promenant son kunai le long de son visage.

- Tu es belle. Ce serait dommage de t'amocher. Dis-moi ce que je veux savoir et j'éviterai de trop t'abimer ...

- Rêve ! Cria-t-elle en lui crachant au visage, enfin sur le masque.

Il recula, lâchant sa prise sur ses cheveux sans doute surpris par son geste. Elle en profita pour lui donner un coup de tête dans la poitrine, le dépassant pour chercher à fuir. Mais il ne fut pas long à réagir et alors qu'il tombait à terre il attrapa l'une de ses chevilles la faisant lourdement tomber sur le sol, sans possibilité de se rattraper, ses mains étant toujours liées.

- Garce ! Grinça-t-il en l'immobilisant, s'asseyant sur elle et la giflant encore.

Kurenai secoua la tête pour éviter de perdre conscience. La chute puis la gifle lui avaient coupé le souffle. Elle vit le masque s'approcher d'elle.

- Fini les gentillesses ! Grinça-t-il en la relevant, la trainant derrière lui vers les seaux d'eau.

Il lui en jeta un au visage ce qui acheva de la réveiller pleinement. Elle sentit la poigne dans sa nuque et vit sa tête se rapprocher l'eau du plus grand des baquets de bois. Il lui plongea la tête une première fois la maintenant fermement sous l'eau de longues secondes. Elle se débattit tant qu'elle put malgré ses liens et fut soulagée en se sentant remonter vers l'air. Kurenai prit une grande inspiration et toussa plusieurs fois.

- Alors ? Que fais-tu ici ?

- Du tourisme ... répondit-elle avec hargne.

- Faux. Fit-il en lui replongeant la tête plus longuement.

Elle ne se débattit pas, préférant garder ses forces et sa résistance pour calmer son souffle. Il la releva et elle reprit avec joie plusieurs inspirations.

- Que fais-tu ici ?

- Vos montagnes sont belles en été ...

- Tss ...

Il lui replongea la tête et cela dura encore une dizaine de fois, de plus en plus longtemps. Ses poumons commençaient à lui brûler. Les plongées étaient de plus en plus longues et les remontées de plus en plus courtes. Elle se sentait de plus en plus mal faute d'oxygène. La dernière fois lui fit perdre conscience. Elle ne sentit pas son corps partir en arrière et retomber sur le sol froid. Ce ne fut qu'un seau d'eau à la tête qui lui fit reprendre conscience. Elle toussa et cracha, grelottant de froid, cherchant à rester éveillée.

- Tu es plutôt coriace dans ton genre. Remarqua son geôlier qui la dominait de toute sa hauteur.

- Tu es ... plutôt ... sadique dans ton genre ... Grimaça-t-elle.

La remarque lui valut un coup de pied qui lui fêla ou lui cassa probablement une côte vu la douleur qu'elle ressentit dans le flanc droit. Elle s'affaissa dans un cri.

- Je t'avais prévenue. Donne-moi la raison de ta présence ici et j'arrêterai ...

- Tu n'auras rien d'autre que mon mépris et ma haine ...

- Comment ?

Il croisa ses yeux rouges flamboyant de colère et la redressa en la prenant par le col de sa tenue qui commença à céder sous la pression.

- Tu fanfaronnes dans ton état ? Tu vas finir par vraiment, vraiment me mettre en colère ...

Il la traina sur le côté opposé de la cellule là où se trouvait des chaines reliées au plafond. Il lui détacha les poignets et l'enchaina. Ses pieds touchaient à peine le sol et cette position renforçait la douleur due à la côte blessée. Elle grelottait de froid depuis son bain forcé. Il lui fit face et releva sa tête.

- Je vais effacer cette suffisance de ton regard. Je te jure que tu vas bientôt m'implorer de cesser ...

Elle grimaça et ne répondit rien mais son regard parla pour elle. Il se détourna et alla chercher les sacoches qu'elle avait emportée avec elle.

- Voyons un peu ... et si je retournais tes propres armes contre toi. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Il sortit un kunai et le jeta.

- Trop banal ...

il sortit un shuriken et fit de même avant de sortir une petite fiole bleue pâle.

- Ah ça c'est intéressant. Poison ou acide ?

Elle ouvrit des yeux horrifiés en reconnaissant la fiole d'acide. Il s'approcha d'elle tout en ouvrant le contenant et en y plongeant une aiguille d'acier. L'acier n'aurait rien mais sa chair serait brûlée à vif si l'acide la touchait. Pas profondément mais très, très douloureusement.

- Si on essayait ? Je ne vais pas te le faire avaler sinon tu ne pourras plus parler avec une trachée brûlée. En revanche, rien ne t'empêchera de parler si je vise un de tes membres.

Elle le vit avec horreur approcher l'aiguille et se prépara mentalement à la douleur. Mais rien n'aurait pu la préparer à ce qu'elle ressentit. Elle hurla lorsque l'acide entra en contact avec sa cuisse y laissant une tache rouge vif.

- Acide donc. Constata son bourreau. Parle et je cesse aussitôt.

Elle haleta mais se tut, se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

- Bien .. deuxième essai.

Une seconde goutte s'écrasa sur son genou droit. Son cri résonna une fois encore et des larmes de douleur coulèrent le long de ses joues. Elle trembla presque convulsivement mais serra les dents refusant de dire quoi que ce fut. Il distilla encore son poison une dizaine de fois sur ses jambes et ses bras. La douleur était si forte qu'à la fin elle ne criait même plus. Elle avait sombré dans une sorte de torpeur, l'image d'Asuma agonisant férocement ancrée devant ses yeux lui permettait de se taire. L'image de son ami lui tendant la main revenant lorsque l'acide lui rongeait les chairs.

Kakashi jeta au loin la capsule d'acide qui grésilla en entamant le sol. Elle n'avait toujours pas parlé et son corps pendait de tout son poids retenu par les lourds bracelets de fer qui entamaient ses poignets faisant couler son sang. Il dut refouler plusieurs fois sa conscience loin dans son esprit. Son rôle seulement son rôle. Il cogna violemment dans le mur et plaça l'image de Kurenai face à de vrais tortionnaires pour se convaincre de continuer. Elle devrait un jour ou l'autre y faire face en tant qu'Anbu. Ce fut le déclic qu'il recherchait pour poursuivre.

L'eau glacée en contact avec son visage tira Kurenai de sa torpeur douloureuse. Elle constata qu'elle était au sol et grimaça en voyant son geôlier accroupi en face d'elle.

- Je ... je ne vous ... dirai rien.

- Erreur. Ça va venir. Dans ton arsenal il y avait aussi cela. Déclara-t-il en lui montrant un filin d'acier. C'est très pratique pour imprimer des torsions extrêmement douloureuses aux membres. Exemple ...

Il fit plusieurs liens compliqués entre ses jambes et ses bras imprimant des positions contre nature aux doigts de sa main gauche.

- Tu vois si je tire là, c'est ta jambe qui se lève ... mais quand elle se lève elle tire sur ton petit doigt. Si je tire plus ou si en même temps je t'oblige à te mouvoir tu peux toi-même te casser le doigt. En revanche, certains ne sont reliés à rien.

Elle observa avec horreur l'entrelacement compliqué des fils, incapable de savoir lequel pouvait être relié à l'un de ses doigts.

- Donc, à chaque réponse correcte que tu me donneras je laisserai les fils en paix voire même j'en couperai un. En revanche, si tu ne réponds pas ou mal je tire ... Si tu as de la chance il ne se produira rien, sinon ... tu auras mal.

- Je ne ... vous dirai rien ...

- Mauvaise réponse ! Dit-il d'un ton neutre en tirant l'un des fils sans que rien ne se passa. Tu as de la chance on dirait ...

- Tant mieux. De toute façon je ne vous dirai rien alors vous pouvez tirer sur tous vos foutus fils en même temps je ...

- Mauvaise réponse !

Il tira et cette fois elle sentit et entendit son index craquer. Son cri emplit la pièce tout comme son halètement.

- Tu as compris maintenant ? Je ne joue pas ! Parle !

Elle ne répondit rien et le manège dura encore et encore jusqu'à ce que ses cinq doigts furent brisés. Ivre de douleur elle se laissa couler dans l'inconscience. « Faites que ça cesse ... Oh Asuma, comment as-tu pu endurer ce que t'a fait subir Hidan ? » songea-t-elle en pleurant silencieusement.

Kakashi se recula au fond de la cellule, reprenant son souffle. Jamais il n'aurait cru devoir aller si loin mais il devait la faire céder. Kami-sama, il aurait du laisser ce rôle à Ibiki. Dans tous les cas, jamais Genma n'aurait pu lui faire ça. Il lui restait de nombreuses options mais il ne devait rien faire que Shizune ne pourrait réparer. Avec une aversion croissante il songea à l'option qu'il n'avait même pas voulu imaginer en entrant dans la cellule.

Combien de temps était passé ? Il consulta l'horloge et vit que plus de trois heures s'étaient déjà écoulées. Il repoussa une nouvelle fois sa conscience et prit un seau d'eau pour la réveiller. Il coupa tous les fils sans aucune résistance de la part de sa victime. L'eau glacée put à peine la faire sortir de sa léthargie. Il n'était plus très loin du but.

- Debout ! Hurla la voix que Kurenai reconnut comme son geôlier.

Avait-elle parlé au milieu de ses cris de douleur ? Elle se remémora la scène et fut soulagée de constater que non. Il la traîna à nouveau sur la paillasse et la gifla. Elle se ouvrit les yeux qui s'écarquillèrent en le voyant si proche d'elle.

- C'est pas fini ma belle ... tu es plutôt résistante et j'avoue que je commence à te trouver intéressante ...

Ses griffes glissèrent le long de sa joue pour aller jouer avec le haut déchiré de sa combinaison sombre la déchirant progressivement.

- Plutôt que de te faire souffrir je pourrai peut-être jouer avec toi ?

Kurenai trembla de tous ses membres oubliant momentanément les douleurs qui la parcouraient. Il n'allait pas ?

La griffe de l'index fit craquer le tissu de plus en plus bas entre ses seins jusqu'à son ventre puis plus bas encore. Seuls ses bandes et ses sous-vêtements pouvaient encore dissimuler ses parties intimes. Elle trouva la force de repousser son bras avec sa main droite mais sa côte blessée se rappela à elle. Elle se contorsionna et sortit à moitié de la paillasse, couchée sur le ventre. Son geôlier l'immobilisa en appuyant sur la main gauche brisée. Elle cria de douleur mais chercha à s'échapper.

- Tu es encore étonnamment vive mais tu ne peux m'échapper.

Elle entendit le tissu de sa combinaison se déchirer dans son dos et sentit l'air froid sur ses épaules nues. Elle se débattit avec l'énergie du désespoir.

- Arrête c'est inutile ! Dis-moi ce que je veux savoir et je te lâche !

Pour la première fois elle douta. C'était un exercice, elle pouvait donc lâcher prise mais Ibiki avait été ferme sur son mot. Elle ne devait rien dire, c'était la condition pour intégrer l'Anbu. Elle pouvait résister à la douleur mais la peur innée qui s'immisçait en elle devenait la plus forte. Que devait-elle faire ? Elle sentit les griffes parcourir son dos en entamant légèrement les chairs. Si seulement elle pouvait se retourner. Un coup bien placé pouvait lui faire lâcher prise.

- Je ... Je ... suis venue pour ... commença-t-elle espérant qu'il la lâcherait un peu.

Ce qu'il fit. Il la prit par les cheveux la tournant légèrement mais pas encore assez.

- Bien ... continue. L'encouragea-t-il.

- J'ai pour ordre d'amener un message ... en passant par votre pays ... mais ce n'est qu'un passage ... j'ai mal ... pouvez-vous lâcher ma main gauche ? Murmura-t-elle.

Il relâcha la main de toute façon inutilisable. Kurenai respira un peu mieux en cherchant à gagner encore un peu de temps et d'espace. Elle mobilisa toutes ses forces restantes, ne pouvant se permettre d'échouer. Elle s'amollit contre lui semblant presque s'évanouir. Il se souleva un peu pour voir ce qui lui arrivait et ce fut le moment où elle l'attaqua. Elle lui donna un fort coup de pied gauche dans ses parties intimes, le faisant se plier en deux et s'éloigna aussi vite et loin qu'elle put.

Mais ce ne fut pas assez car l'autre, la surprise passée courut vers elle et la colla contre le mur d'en face avec force. Il s'appuya contre elle de tout son poids et serra son poing sur sa main blessée. Elle gémit de douleur. C'était raté.

- Bien ... bien joué. Haleta-t-il contre elle. Mais pas suffisant. Tu t'apprêtais à me dire quelque chose, non ?

- Non ... gémit-elle en sentant les griffes déchirer le reste du haut de sa combinaison qui retomba en petits morceaux sur le sol.

Ses doigts glissèrent sur la peau nue, y laissant des traces rougies mais sans aller au sang.

- Non. Murmura-t-elle affolée en sentant le genou de son bourreau remonter entre ses jambes pour écarter ses cuisses.

L'une de ses mains continuait sa course autour de sa gorge avant de se poser sur sa poitrine, la griffe coupant une à une les bandes qui cachaient ses seins.

- Non. Gémit-elle en tentant de lui échapper.

- Dis-moi ce que je veux entendre. Grommela-t-il d'une voix rauque. Sinon, je vais ... m'occuper ... de toi ...

De sa main libre, il commença à défaire la protection de sa propre tenue, se libérant de son plastron afin de se coller d'avantage à elle. Elle s'affola complètement. Le choix devenait clair. Parler ou ... ou se faire ... Elle n'osait mettre le terme sur ce qui allait suivre. Parler c'était peut-être mettre fin à sa motivation à entrer dans l'Anbu mais elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir survivre à ça.

Le shinobi cassa la dernière bande qui tomba à terre dans un bruissement. Des larmes coulèrent des yeux de Kurenai alors qu'elle sentit la main de l'autre glisser sur son ventre sous les restes du bas de sa combinaison. Il pesait de tout son poids contre elle, elle n'aurait pas la moindre chance. D'une main, il releva sa jambe et s'appuya d'avantage encore, ne laissant aucun doute sur ce qui allait suivre. Il la remonta contre le mur l'ajustant plus étroitement contre lui.

- Non. Gémit-elle. Je dois aller au village de Suna pour transmettre un message.

Il ne s'arrêta pas de suite et elle poussa un cri entrecoupé de hoquets et de larmes.

- Le message a été rédigé par Shikamaru Nara. Naruto Uzunaki doit devenir Hokage car Tsunade, la princesse des limaces est décédée. Lâcha-t-elle d'un trait.

Il ne desserra son étreinte qu'au bout de plusieurs minutes la laissant glisser le long du mur avant de s'éloigner et de frapper trois coups forts à la porte.

- C'est fini. Annonça-t-il d'une voix extrêmement rauque.

Elle s'écroula en larmes, le corps secoué de longs et déchirants sanglots, la douleur de toutes ses blessures affluant en même temps que le soulagement qu'il se soit arrêté à temps. Elle sentit une couverture tomber sur ses épaules et s'en couvrit tant bien que mal, restant prostrée contre le mur.

Ibiki ouvrit la porte et arriva aux côtés du shinobi en noir debout devant une Kurenai plus prostrée que jamais. Il glissa un regard vers le masque noir qui gardait la tête baissée.

- A-t-elle réussi ?

- Elle vient seulement de parler. Elle a bien résisté à tous les types de torture. Je ferai mon rapport demain. Elle a réussi. Finit-il dans un souffle.

- Bien. Pars, je m'occupe du reste. Shizune attend déjà en haut.

Kakashi tourna la tête vers Kurenai qui tremblait de tous ses membres et voulut s'accroupir à ses côtés mais Ibiki le retint de l'épaule.

- Tu as bien travaillé mais tu connais la règle. Disparais avant que quelqu'un puisse te reconnaître. Tes affaires sont dans mon bureau. Laisses-y ta tenue actuelle.

Kakashi acquiesça et disparut sans un mot pour la jeune femme. Ibiki s'accroupit et tenta de la soulever. Elle se débattit et cria, croyant sans doute qu'il s'agissait de son examinateur.

- Calme-toi. L'apaisa le grand homme en lui parlant avec douceur. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre ; je t'emmène voir Shizune.

- Où ... où est-il ?

- Disparu comme l'exige la procédure. Il est temps de te soigner.

Elle tressaillit quand il la prit contre lui et laissa pendre sa main gauche. Elle continua à pleurer en silence complètement ravagée par la douleur de tout son corps.

- J'ai échoué Ibiki, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non. Tu as réussi. Shizune va te soigner puis tu auras vingt-quatre heures pour te décider. Tu peux poser ta candidature à l'Anbu. Tsunade l'acceptera ou non selon nos rapports et ton dossier.

- Bien. Grimaça-t-elle en arrivant dans la chambre aux murs blancs.

Elle sourit bravement à Shizune mais son sourire sonnait faux.

- Appelle-moi quand tu as fini, Shizune. Fit Ibiki en sortant.

- Oui.

Elle attendit que la porte se ferma et ôta la couverture de la jeune femme, ravalant un hoquet d'horreur en voyant son état. Kurenai détourna les yeux et les ferma, à la fois honteuse et fatiguée. Shizune plaça ses mains et détailla les blessures avant de commencer à soigner ses côtes, ses brulures d'acide et sa main gauche. Elle finirait le reste plus tard. Vu l'état de sa main, elle n'y arriverait pas en une fois. Mais elle ferait son maximum. Elle avait déjà soigné bon nombre de blessés suite à ces épreuves mais pas à ce point. Et surtout pas avec ce regard vide.

OoOoOoO

Dehors, Kakashi s'était rendu au monument aux morts. La pluie s'était mise à tomber drue le laissant seul face aux morts, les autres s'étant mis à l'abri. Il serra les poings nerveusement, ses épaules s'affaissèrent alors que les images de ces dernières heures dansaient devant ses yeux. Surtout les dernières. Il avait été plus proche que jamais de Kurenai, physiquement parlant et jamais aussi loin moralement.

Il sentait confusément que si elle n'avait pas parlé, il aurait pu déraper. Son corps l'avait trahi à la minute où il s'était pressé contre elle dans cette cave alors même qu'elle répétait non. Il avait apprécié de la sentir si proche, de découvrir sa peau blanche, d'imaginer sa douceur. Son estomac se révulsa. Il eut juste le temps d'abaisser son masque et vomit de la bile à côté du monument.

Son corps trembla, non pas à cause de la pluie ou du froid mais en raison de l'évidence qui venait de le frapper. Il avait aimé son contact. Il l'avait désiré comme jamais il avait désiré une autre femme avant. Il aurait pu la violer. Il aurait pu abuser de la femme de son meilleur ami. Ses larmes coulèrent de ses deux yeux cette fois. Il se remit debout et effleura la stèle du bout des doigts. « Obito, Rin, Asuma ...ce n'est pas vous qui devriez être là ... mais la pourriture que je suis » songea-t-il avant de disparaître chez lui.

OoOoOoO

Shizune s'essuya le front. Ibiki était déjà venu deux fois et elle n'avait pas fini. A la troisième, Kurenai allait mieux. Physiquement au moins. Le grand homme la ramena chez elle alors que Shizune remonta dans le bureau de Tsunade.

- Ah Shizune ! J'ai cru que tu ne reviendrais plus. Tu en fait une tête ...

- Tsunade. Il faut ... il faut arrêter ces épreuves. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un revenir dans cet état. Je ne sais jamais qui inflige cette deuxième épreuve mais cette fois-ci ce fut de trop.

- Explique-toi. Fit Tsunade en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ce malade a utilisé l'eau, des armes, des cordes, de l'acide ... Et je ne suis pas sûre mais il l'a peut-être violée.

- Les shinobis n'ont pas le droit d'aller aussi loin Shizune. Mais il peuvent en utiliser la menace.

- Crois-moi Tsunade, la menace était alors on ne peut plus réelle.

- Si c'est le cas, ça veut dire qu'elle a résisté à tout le reste. Ce qui est plutôt bon signe.

- Tsunade ! On ne peut cautionner ce type d'agissement et d'individus dans nos rangs.

- Idiote ! C'est bien pour ces raisons que je te cache systématiquement l'identité de celui qui procède aux interrogatoires. Tu reviens à chaque fois traumatisée. Et cette fois, il s'agit d'une de tes camarades. Une de tes amies proches même.

Elle jeta un dossier au dessus des piles de son bureau. Celui de sa promotion.

- Elle a choisi une voie difficile, celle de l'Anbu. Crois-tu vraiment que je lui aurai imposé ces tests si je n'avais pas jugé cela nécessaire ? J'ai réprimandé Genma pour sa faiblesse vis à vis de Kurenai. Je ne veux pas te voir quand nous aurons la discussion sur son admission. Tu agis comme Genma.

- Et alors, je suis humaine !

- C'est justement pour cela que je te protège de cette partie de ma mission !

Shizune baissa la tête la main serrée contre sa poitrine.

- J'attends ton rapport sur ses blessures pour demain. Tu peux disposer.

- Bien.

Elle sortit rapidement devant l'air renfrogné de Tsunade qui se rassit en soupirant. « Elle aussi maintenant ! Mais qu'est ce qui arrive aux jonins de cette promotion ? ». Elle reprit les dossiers du bout des doigts ... Hayate, Asuma, Rin, Obito ... déjà tant de morts au sein de cette génération. Sans doute cela travaillait ceux qui restaient en vie. Elle songea à Kakashi, le génie solitaire de leur promotion. C'était lui qui avait fait passer l'épreuve à Kurenai. Comme prévu, il s'était remarquablement acquitté de sa tâche. « Mais à quel prix ? » Songea-t-elle.

OoOoOoO

Le lendemain, Kurenai sortit de sa torpeur et écarta le drap qui la recouvrait en grimaçant. Ses blessures étaient toutes bandées et elle se faisait l'effet d'une momie vivante. Shizune n'allait pas tarder à venir poursuivre son traitement. Elle esquissa un frêle sourire qui lui rappela sa mâchoire douloureuse. Elle avait réussi, elle pourrait regarder fièrement Asuma lors de sa prochaine illusion. Elle pourrait ressentir la même douleur que lui ce qui la rapprocherait de lui. Elle secoua la tête. Voilà qu'elle devenait folle en voulant se rapprocher des morts. Mieux valait s'occuper des vivants.

Shizune sonna à sa porte et elle lui ouvrit.

- Bonjour Kurenai. Tu as l'air d'aller mieux.

- Oui grâce à toi mais j'avoue avoir l'impression qu'une horde de sanglier m'a piétinée sans pitié. J'ai encore très mal à la main gauche surtout.

Elles s'installèrent dans le salon et Shizune ôta les bandages avec précaution avant d'entamer son soin.

- Les os ont été brisés en plusieurs morceaux nets. C'est un syndrome assez courant de torture même si d'habitude les doigts sont écrasés. Là c'était plus subtil. Pas de syndrome extérieur, juste des cassures internes. Un travail de pro. Termina-t-elle amère.

- Tu ne dois pas lui en vouloir, c'est ainsi que cela devait être fait. Et tu as raison, il n'a quasiment rien fait qui ait porté sur l'extérieur. Hormis l'acide ...

- Les traces cicatrisent bien. Il a été économe. Souvent les brûlures sont plus étendues.

- Tant mieux. Sourit Kurenai sans joie.

- j'ai fait mon rapport à Tsunade. La seule chose à laquelle je n'ai pas pu ou pas voulu répondre était la question de ... du ... de ...

Elle n'osait terminer sa phrase.

- Du viol. Compléta Kurenai en regardant fixement devant elle.

Elle se rappela aussitôt le corps de son geôlier contre elle, cette griffe qui l'avait dénudée jusqu'à la ceinture, ce genou qui lui avait écarté les cuisses et cette main qui avait voulu faire tomber ce qui restait de son costume.

- Oui. Murmura Shizune. Je sais que tu n'es pas obligée de m'en parler et ce ne sera pas noté dans le rapport des blessures mais ...

- Il n'a pas été aussi loin. Dit simplement Kurenai alors que son coeur battait dans sa poitrine.

Elle savait reconnaître le désir manifeste d'un homme et celui-ci avait visiblement pris en dernier lieu du plaisir à la pousser dans ses derniers retranchements. Elle l'avait senti contre sa cuisse.

- J'ai tout balancé avant qu'il n'agisse.

Shizune en fut soulagée.

- Mais tu sais, je ne me suis pas reconnue dans cette pièce. J'ai tout fait pour le pousser aussi loin. Il jouait si parfaitement ce rôle que j'ai vraiment cru me trouver face à un ennemi tout en sachant que c'était un de mes pairs. Oh Kami-sama.

Shizune ne savait pas quoi répondre à son amie. Elle se contenta d'ajouter une bonne dose de réconfort dans son ninjutsu médical pour la calmer.

- Tu as déjà pris ta décision ? L'interrogea Shizune après quelques minutes.

- Je n'ai pas été aussi loin pour abandonner maintenant. Je connais mes limites. Je sais quelles images je peux appeler pour me donner du courage, pour surmonter ma douleur ou pour me réconforter. Je sais aussi que je ne serai pas seule pour les missions et que même si je tombe entre les mains de l'ennemi je pourrai retarder au maximum le moment où je lâcherai une information.

- Tu es si courageuse. Soupira Shizune.

- Si cela n'avait pas été un test, j'aurai été jusqu'au bout. Lui confia Kurenai du bout des lèvres.

Shizune écarquilla les yeux.

- Je ne pourrai pas me remettre de ce genre d'évènement avec un shinobi de Konoha et je pense que lui ne s'en serait pas remis non plus. Mais avec un ennemi c'est différent. L'important c'est le village, la protection de ses habitants. C'est ce qu'on nous a enseigné. C'était la voie d'Asuma aussi. Je ne l'oublierai jamais.

- J'ai fini. Déclara Shizune en lui rendant sa main.

- Tu es merveilleuse, je n'ai quasiment plus mal. Je vais pouvoir aller sur la tombe d'Asuma. J'attendrai encore demain pour chercher Kazuki. Je ne veux pas qu'Hinata me voit ainsi. Elle se ferait du souci.

- Tu devras bien lui dire à un moment ou à un autre que tu as repris du service.

- C'est vrai. Mais j'ai suffisamment à faire avant. Je voudrai aussi voir Ino. Je suis sûre qu'elle culpabilise pour tout ça. Et j'aimerai voir le shinobi aussi mais je ne saurai jamais qui il était.

- Tant mieux ! Comment pourrais-tu le regarder en face après ça ?

- Aussi bien que les membres masculins le font avec leurs pairs. Pourquoi n'avons-nous pas les mêmes droits que les hommes ?

Shizune sourit devant l'air buté de son amie.

-Tu es toujours aussi convaincue qu'il y a deux poids deux mesures dans le monde des shinobis et que les femmes sont meilleures que les hommes ?

- Oui ! Regarde Tsunade ! Elle est Hokage. Et regarde ma petit Hinata, c'est la meilleure ! Et Sakura-chan, n'est-elle pas incroyable ... Et Ino ! Elle a beaucoup progressé !

La médic-nin pencha sa tête sur le côté. Les yeux de Kurenai flamboyaient. Son caractère bien trempé refaisait surface comme avant la mort d'Asuma. C'était bon de la revoir ainsi. Se pouvait-il que ces deux épreuves l'ait à ce point renforcée ?

- Kurenai, ça va ?

- Oui; j'ai l'impression d'être plus libre. Je me sens à nouveau utile et ... vivante. J'ai vécu un enfer ces deux derniers jours mais ...

Elle s'interrompit persuadée de passer pour folle auprès de son amie.

- Ino m'a montré la mort d'Asuma et la guerre. Vous avez enduré de telles souffrances tous alors que j'étais dans mon coin. J'ai compris que c'était ma voie. Je veux protéger et non pas être protégée. C'est la voie que j'avais choisie en devenant kunoichi. Je veux être forte pour protéger mon fils et ce village. C'est tout ce que je demande ...

Elle ne put poursuivre car Shizune la serrait dans ses bras de toute ses forces.

- Oh Kurenai ! J'étais persuadée que tu serais brisée après ça et tu en ressors plus forte qu'avant. Comment fais-tu ?

- Comme vous tous ... et grâce à tout votre soutien à tous.

- C'est bon de t'entendre ainsi. Je vais pouvoir rassurer Genma, il se fait beaucoup de souci pour toi et regrette de ne pas avoir été un bon sensei.

- Je lui parlerai mais tu peux déjà le rassurer. Tu le vois souvent ?

La question anodine fit rougir la medic-nin qui s'emmêla dans les « oui » et les « non » avant de terminer par « heu ». Kurenai pencha la tête sur le côté et haussa un sourcil.

- ça va Shizune ?

- Heu oui oui ! Ahem. Il faut que j'y aille. Tsunade doit m'attendre. Je dois lui dire comment se passe ta guérison. A bientôt !

Elle partit dans le bruissement de son kimono sous le regard amusé de la belle brune. Tiens, tiens ... Est-ce que le ninja au sempiternel sembon vissé aux lèvres aurait tapé dans l'œil de la médic-nin ? C'est d'humeur plus légère qu'elle partit en direction du cimetière. Depuis sa discussion avec Shizune, pour la première fois depuis longtemps elle se sentait bien, l'esprit clair.

OoOoOoO

Kurenai s'arrêta devant la tombe d'Asuma et s'agenouilla pour prier. « Asuma, mon amour. J'ai réussi. J'ai gagné notre second pari ... tu te souviens ? Il y en avait trois ... te faire tomber amoureux de moi, entrer dans l'Anbu et savoir ce que cache le masque de Kakashi ... qui aurait cru que le troisième qui était à l'origine le premier serait le plus difficile ? » Elle sourit alors qu'un vent tiède joua avec ses cheveux. « tu es d'accord avec moi ? ... Tu me manques Asuma et tu aurais été si fier de Kazuki ... il est si plein de vie. Il te ressemble tant. Je ferai tout pour le protéger comme tu l'as fait avec tes élèves. » Le vent continua de la cajoler. Elle serra ses bras contre elle et sourit à la tombe.

- Tout ira bien maintenant, Asuma, je te le promets. Je vais aller de l'avant.

Elle entendit à peine le crissement du gravier derrière elle et se retourna pour se trouver face à Kakashi. Les premières gouttes de pluie s'écrasèrent au sol.

- Yo Kurenai.

- Kakashi !

Elle le vit reculer de deux pas, son œil empli d'une profonde tristesse. Elle tendit une main vers lui sentant qu'il allait fuir dans un nuage de fumée.

- Non ! Ne pars pas s'il te plait ...

- Désolé. Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer.

- Tu ne l'as pas fait, j'étais juste perdue dans mes pensées et je faisais une promesse à Asuma.

Kakashi d'abord réticent, s'avança jusqu'à se mettre à côté d'elle. Il était étonné de la voir ainsi détendue, les traits parfaitement sereins malgré la fatigue qu'on pouvait y lire. Lui-même avait quasiment passé une nuit blanche, retourné par les dernières quarante-huit heures. Il venait de déposer son rapport à Tsunade qui ne fit aucun commentaire après avoir lu les quelques lignes.

- Tu lui promettais de ne pas entrer dans l'Anbu ? Tenta-t-il.

Elle rit doucement et se retourna vers lui les yeux brillants.

- Non. Tu sais déjà que je ne reviendrai pas la-dessus. Je vais aller de l'avant et je vais m'appliquer à gagner le troisième pari que nous avions fait lorsque nous étions chunins.

- ...

- Savoir ce qui se cache là dessous. Compléta-t-elle en posant son index sur son masque.

Il écarquilla les yeux et recouvrit son index de sa main.

- Je croyais que ça ne t'intéressait pas.

- Tu te trompes. Je respecte ton choix mais ça m'intrigue autant que n'importe qui à Konoha.

- Tss ...

Il ne pouvait la relancer sur l'Anbu ni sur les deux derniers jours puisqu'il n'était pas censé être au courant. La réalité le rattrapa comme une gifle en pleine figure. Il l'avait torturée pendant plus d'une demi-journée. Il avait failli ...

- Kakashi ? S'étonna Kurenai en le sentant crisper sa main sur son index.

- Pardonne-moi. S'excusa-t-il en laissant retomber sa main alors qu'elle ôta son index du masque.

- Arrête de t'excuser à chaque fois que l'on se voit Kakashi. Tu ne m'as jamais fait de mal.

Kakashi serra les dents sous son masque. Elle était si confiante envers lui. Elle l'observait à nouveau de ses orbes pourpres si spécifiques.

- Au contraire ... tu m'as aidé récemment ... sans même le savoir.

- Tu exagères je crois. Contra-t-il ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir.

- Allons nous mettre à l'abri, je vais te confier quelque chose si tu me fais la promesse de n'en parler à personne.

Kakashi, déjà au supplice, la suivit néanmoins jusqu'au restaurant de brochettes dans lequel ils avaient déjeuné une fois. Il était quasiment désert. Elle s'assit en face de lui et frotta ses cheveux longs pour qu'ils sèchent plus rapidement. Il fit de même avec ses épis argentés tout en se demandant comment aborder un sujet délicat. Il fallait qu'il s'éloigne d'elle et qu'elle ne le prenne plus pour confident. Pas après ça. Mais sans lui dire la vérité. Quelle galère ! Comme dirait Shikamaru qui apprendrait au détour d'un rapport que c'était lui qui avait passé l'épreuve à Kurenai.

- Kakashi ? Tu ne commandes rien ?

- Euh non, j'ai déjà déjeuné. Mais je t'en prie. Je prendrai un thé.

Elle lui sourit. Ils furent servis rapidement.

- Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose.

- Oui, mais je sais que tu ne seras pas content.

- Hum ...

ça commençait bien. Elle se tut et tripatouilla ses brochettes avec l'un des sembons qu'elle avait déjà dépouillé de son poulet.

- Genma ne m'avait pas fait passer deux épreuves indispensables à mon entrée dans l'Anbu. Je lui avais signalé ce fait avant la mission mais il m'avait dit que les procédures étaient allégées pour les jonins.

- Il t'a menti ?

- Il a voulu me protéger. Je l'ai compris hier et avant-hier. Je sais par Shizune qu'il doute de son rôle de formateur maintenant. Je veux le rassurer mais je ne l'ai pas encore vu. A priori, je ne le verrais que demain après le rendez-vous chez Tsunade.

- Je vois de quelles épreuves il peut s'agir ...

- Je te le dis car tu as aussi du passer ces épreuves tout comme Genma et tous les autres. C'est pour cela que je t'en parle. Mais je ne pourrai jamais en parler à un autre que toi. Je les ai passée ces deux derniers jours.

La gorge de Kakashi se serra au point qu'il ne pouvait plus boire son thé qu'il reposa.

- ça n'a pas changé ton idée rentrer dans l'Anbu ?

- Non au contraire. Je suis plus déterminée que jamais. Pourtant ni Ino ni le shinobi qui m'a fait passé l'épreuve d'hier ne m'ont ménagée. Et je suis toujours en vie ...

Il ne répliqua rien. Qu'y avait-il à dire alors qu'il connaissait déjà tout ce qu'elle avait du subir, surtout dans les dernières heures.

- Tu n'es pas curieux d'en savoir plus ?

- Pas vraiment. Déjà, tu ne devrais pas m'en parler et je suis surpris par ton détachement. Par rapport à d'autres shinobis c'est assez ... étonnant.

- Je comprends ... Comment avais-tu réagi toi ?

- Pas si mal que ça. Convint-il du bout des lèvres.

- Qui t'avait fait passé les tests ?

- Inoichi Yamanaka et Ibiki Morino.

Elle frissonna.

- Tu as du en baver, tu étais bien jeune à l'époque.

- J'ai survécu mais j'avoue que je n'ai jamais pu déterminer lequel m'avait le plus molesté. Ibiki avait été très dur mais Inoichi avait choisi des illusions qui m'ont fait faire des cauchemars longtemps après.

- Ton père. Remarqua-t-elle.

- Oui. Obito aussi ...

- Ino est tout aussi douée.

- Asuma ?

- Oui et la guerre ... mais je lui suis reconnaissante de m'avoir montré la mort d'Asuma.

Kakashi fronça les sourcils. Devenait-elle folle ?

- Je sais, ça peut paraître étrange mais le voir m'a fait du bien car j'ai compris ce qu'il m'a toujours enseigné. Et j'ai trouvé une force inépuisable dans cette image. Dans celle-ci et dans celle qui m'a empêché de sombrer.

- ...

Il vit ses joues rosir et son coeur se serra. Elle était si belle, si confiante avec lui.

- C'était toi, Kakashi. C'est toi qui m'est apparu au milieu des morts.

Il écarquilla les yeux.

- Moi ?

- Tu sembles surpris, pourtant c'est assez logique. Tu es mon ami et tu es venu à chaque fois mon secours. Face à Itachi et Kisame et surtout lors de la dernière mission. Tu es mon ange gardien ! Finit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Il allait vomir, c'était sûr. Il l'avait torturé et elle le considérait comme son ange gardien. Oh Kami-sama ! Quel était ce tour du destin ?

- Je suis désolée. S'excusa-t-elle en votant ses joues blêmir au-dessus de son masque. Je croyais que ça te ferait plaisir ...

- Hum ... Non ... oui ... Je pense que tu exagères un peu mon rôle de chevalier blanc. Je tiens plutôt du loup solitaire.

Kurenai lui offrit encore un sourire et changea de sujet.

- Dis-moi, tu ne trouves pas cela injuste que vous connaissiez vos formateurs et que nous, kunoichis, nous n'en connaissions qu'un des deux ?

Il faillit s'étouffer avec son thé et renonça définitivement à le boire.

- Pardon ?

- Après tout, les procédures utilisées sont sans doute les mêmes pour tous les ninjas. Jusqu'aux menaces de ...

- J'ai compris. La coupa-t-il d'une voix blanche ne voulant surtout pas entendre le mot qui lui coupait son sommeil. Je pense que c'est moins traumatisant pour un homme.

- C'est ridicule ! S'écria-t-elle un peu vivement avant de reprendre un ton plus bas. Kakashi, les formateurs ne font que leur travail. C'est un travail détestable mais nécessaire, je l'ai compris hier. Je sais exactement où sont mes limites à présent et cela pourra me servir.

- Bravo. La félicita-t-il de manière sarcastique. Asuma serait ravi de le savoir s'il était toujours en vie.

- Arrête ! Je sais qu'il m'aurait soutenue !

- Pas pour ça. Enfin Kurenai, quel homme encouragerait sa femme à subir toutes sortes de tortures et une menace de viol ?

- L'homme qui aime sa femme et qui sait qu'elle connaîtra les mêmes risques sur le terrain. Celui qui l'aime suffisamment pour ne pas l'empêcher de faire ce qu'elle veut vraiment. Un couple suffisamment fort pour avoir une totale confiance l'un dans l'autre.

Il se gratta la tête avant de la secouer.

- Je ne te comprends pas.

- As-tu déjà été amoureux Kakashi ? Vraiment amoureux ? As-tu déjà accordé toute ta confiance à une femme ? ... Comme tu as pu le faire avec Naruto quand il a décidé d'être Hokage et qu'il nous a sauvé ... tous ...

La conversation prenait une tournure incontrôlable. Il se leva et paya leurs consommations, s'apprêtant à sortir.

- Kurenai, je ne suis digne d'aucune femme assez bien pour éprouver ce type de sentiment pour moi.

- Qu'en sais-tu ? As-tu laissé une infime chance à une seule femme d'entrer dans ton coeur ?

Elle lui faisait face les yeux flamboyant de colère. Elle ne savait même pas exactement pourquoi elle s'énervait ainsi contre lui mais elle ne supportait pas quand il parlait de lui comme du dernier des pourris de la terre.

- Laisse-moi passer Kurenai. Et évite de m'approcher. Tous ceux qui m'approchent, hommes ou femmes qui me sont chers meurent les uns après les autres ... Mon père, Obito, Rin, Minato, Asuma ... Combien dois-je encore en citer pour que tu comprennes ?

Il la bouscula et sortit précipitamment sous l'orage en courant. Il s'arrêta en l'entendant courir derrière lui et fit volte-face. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas le lâcher ?

- Je t'interdis d'utiliser le nom d'Asuma pour fuir ! Hurla-t-elle. Il n'est mort ni pour toi ni à cause de toi !

- J'aurai du être là ! Rugit-il comme un fauve blessé exprimant enfin ce qu'il ressentait depuis la mort de son ami. J'aurai du faire parti de son équipe ! J'aurai pu le protéger !

Elle était arrivée à sa hauteur et le gifla à toute volée. Il en resta coi alors qu'elle avait encore sa main levée, qu'elle haletait. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs qu'il aurait pu copié pour les ajouter à ses mille oiseaux.

- Assez ! Cria-t-elle. Tu ne peux pas t'en vouloir pour sa mort ni protéger tout le monde ! C'est ainsi tu dois l'accepter comme tu l'enseignes à tes élèves !

Il attrapa sa main et rapprocha son visage du sien.

- Arrête Kurenai ... Laisse-moi ...

- Non ! Non, je ne te laisserai pas ! Tout comme personne ne te laissera continuer ton comportement solitaire avec des missions toujours plus dangereuses en solo pour l'Anbu.

- Je fais ce qu'il est nécessaire de faire. Et ... Je suis dangereux Kurenai plus que tu ne le crois !

- Je sais ... mais je ne renoncerai pas à te faire comprendre que tu as de la chance de vivre et que tu dois saisir cette chance ...

Elle posa sa main sur sa joue recouverte de noir et la caressa avant de prendre le visage de Kakashi entre ses paumes.

- Et crois-moi je peux être très convaincante.

- Kurenai ...

- Nous sommes vivants, Kakashi ... Nous sommes vivants et nous devons le rester pour protéger la future génération de Konoha ...

Elle posa son front contre le sien réduisant l'espace entre eux à quelques centimètres sous la pluie battante. Elle sentait le sang pulser sous les doigts qu'elle avait posé sur le cou de son ami. Elle entendait sa respiration sifflante sous le masque comme s'il cherchait à reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions qu'il venait à peine d'exprimer. Elle sentait sa chaleur et sa force, les mêmes qu'elle avait perçu dans l'image salvatrice.

Lui ressentait la douceur de sa peau sur sur front et la légèreté du contact de ses paumes même à travers son masque. Son coeur battait la chamade, il luttait pour reprendre le contrôle de ses pensées et de ses paroles. Fatigué physiquement et mentalement, il venait de hurler tout haut ce qu'il taisait depuis des mois. Il fallait qu'il endigue immédiatement le flot de ses émotions. Et qu'il s'éloigne d'elle.

Il posa à son tour ses mains sur les siennes et la fixa de son œil gris. Il y avait tant d'émotions sincères dans ses prunelles pourpres qu'il en fut touché. Il déglutit péniblement ne sachant que faire, voulant à la fois la repousser et l'attirer à lui. « C'est la femme de ton ami » martela sa conscience alors que son autre moi ne souhaitait que céder à son désir pour elle. Car c'était évident même s'il l'avait nié jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

- Kurenai ... Soupira-t-il. Laisse-moi ...

- Non. Tu es important pour moi. Et pour tant de monde aussi. Il est temps de t'en rendre compte.

- Les autres ne sont pas aussi casse-pieds que toi. Grommela-t-il en s'écartant un peu sans pour autant se sauver.

Elle comprit qu'il ne partirait pas et retira ses paumes. Elle frissonna sous la pluie qui s'atténuait progressivement. L'averse orageuse était passée. Il réajusta son bandeau qui avait bougé depuis la gifle.

- Que comptes-tu faire ? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Demander mon intégration à l'Anbu, faire des missions, m'occuper de mon fils, rendre hommage à Asuma, voir mes amis et rire avec eux. Lista-t-elle en soulevant l'un après l'autre ses doigts. Et toi ?

Un arc-en-ciel apparut derrière les portraits des Hokage.

- Protéger Konoha, faire en sorte que le rêve d'un gamin se réalise et le conseiller au mieux.

Elle lui sourit franchement. Leur querelle était déjà du passé.

- Et t'empêcher de gagner ton troisième pari. La taquina-t-il en tirant légèrement sur son masque.

- ça tu ne pourras jamais !

Elle essora ses cheveux et lui adressa un nouveau sourire lumineux.

- Je dois rentrer. A bientôt Kakashi, on se croisera peut-être en mission et n'hésite pas à passer me voir quand tu veux. Ce serait bien qu'on se rencontre ailleurs qu'au cimetière une fois ...

- J'y penserai.

Le ninja copieur disparut dans un nuage de fumée et Kurenai rentra chez elle, pensant au lendemain et à son ami. Quelle tête de bois ! Mais elle le ferait changer d'avis, foi de Kurenai. Quand elle décidait quelque chose elle y mettait toute son énergie. Et tout son coeur ... Coeur qui s'était accéléré durant leur confrontation, mais plus encore lorsqu'elle avait été si proche de lui, juste quelque minutes auparavant. Rien que d'y penser la faisait frissonner. « Non ... non ... non ! C'est mon ami, l'ami d'Asuma ! » se morigéna-t-elle. Ce n'était pas d'une groupie supplémentaire dont il avait besoin, mais d'une amie sincère. Convaincue par son petit discours intérieur, elle repartit chez elle à toute vitesse.

OoOoOoO

_Petite précision utile : je ne cautionne absolument pas les scènes de violences d'hommes aux femmes. Mais j'imagine que pour intégrer des unités d'élite, les femmes sont aussi molestées que les hommes et que tous les moyens sont bons pour faire une sélection. C'est dans cet esprit que j'ai écrit ce chapitre. Je comprendrai que ça puisse choquer certaines personnes. Qu'elles m'excusent, les autres chapitres seront beaucoup moins violents. Heureusement !_

_Je remercie tous les lecteurs et les followers qui me suivent ou qui me commentent. Et j'adore les commentaires, petits ou grands, rassurez-vous._

_A bientôt_


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto Shippuden**

**Son choix de vie**

_disclaimers : tous les personnages et l'univers de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto._

_Rating : M pour être tranquille même si c'est bien trop élevé pour le premier chapitre qui sera en T._

_genre : adventure, hurt/comfort, romance_

_Note : attention, si vous ne lisez pas les scans du manga, il peut y avoir des spoils. Pour situer, la fiction se déroule après la guerre. Madara a été vaincu et tous les morts s'en sont retournés sous terre. Naruto a toujours Kurama en lui._

_Bonne lecture._

OoOoOoO CHAPITRE 5 OoOoOoO

Le lendemain, Genma passa pour la cinquième fois devant le siège de l'Hokage. Il avait vu rentrer successivement Ibiki Morino et Ino Yamanaka. Ensuite, le flot habituel des va-et-viens autour du bureau. Il savait que les réunions pouvaient être longues pour décider des entrées dans l'Anbu mais là c'était franchement long. Plus de trois heures déjà. Il avait déjà bu un thé dans l'une des échoppes en face, pris des brochettes dans un des petits restaurants car son sembon n'avait pas résisté à sa nervosité, bu un second thé. Il n'allait pas tarder à craquer et à rentrer dans le bureau. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il avait déjà franchi la moitié de la distance lorsqu'il fut hélé au milieu du chemin.

- Genma ! ... Genma !

Il se retourna et vit Shizune courir vers lui. Elle le saisit par le bras et l'entraina loin du bureau, vers le premier bar où il s'était arrêté.

- Shizune ? Mais tu n'es pas dans le bureau de l'Hokage ...

- Non. Tsunade-sama n'a pas souhaité que j'assiste à la réunion cette fois. Kurenai est une amie, elle voulait m'éloigner.

- Je vois. Je ne suis pas le seul à avoir été écarté.

Elle s'assit à une table, l'obligeant à la suivre s'il ne voulait pas paraître malpoli.

- Tu vas finir par te le planter dans la gencive. Remarqua Shizune d'une voix neutre en désignant le sembon.

- Tu étais chargée par Tsunade-sama de me surveiller.

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question. Elle baissa la tête et souffla sur son thé.

- Depuis deux jours ... finit Genma en haussant un sourcil désapprobateur. Imaginais-tu vraiment que cela m'échapperait ?

Shizune ne répondit rien mais une discrète rougeur apparut sur ses joues.

- C'était pour m'éloigner des salles et de Kurenai, je suppose. Ou pour voir quel piètre membre de l'Anbu j'étais ?

- Arrête ! S'écria Shizune avant de poursuivre plus bas. Tu es un excellent shinobi et tu le sais !

- Humf !

- Si tu m'avais remarqué, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas fait signe ?

Le jeune homme tourna son visage renfrogné vers l'extérieur.

- Je n'avais pas envie de parler ! Ronchonna-t-il.

- Bien, excuse-moi de t'avoir dérangé !

Shizune se leva d'un mouvement brusque qui fit tomber leurs gobelets de thé et voulut sortir. Il la rattrapa par le poignet l'obligeant à s'asseoir sur le banc à côté de lui.

- Aie ! Marmotta-t-elle.

- Je suis désolé Shizune. Excuse-moi ...

Genma ne l'avait toujours pas lâché et sa main recouvrait la sienne. Son regard partit de sa main et arriva jusqu'à son visage. Il semblait tendu effectivement. Ses yeux étaient cernés.

- Tu ... tu crois qu'elle ne sera pas admise ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Je suis quasiment sûr qu'elle sera admise, elle a toutes les qualités requises pour y entrer.

- Alors ... tu t'inquiètes pour elle ?

Il exhala un long soupir qui caressa son visage. Son regard se fit plus doux et partit un peu dans le vague. Elle savait qu'il en pinçait pour Kurenai depuis l'académie. Son coeur se serra un peu plus. Elle avait imaginé que le temps passant ces amours de jeunesse s'en iraient. Elle chercha à récupérer sa main mais il la retint.

- Oui. J'ai été son sensei pour l'Anbu. Mais je m'inquiète pour chacun de mes élèves. Si l'un d'eux est blessé, je me dis qu'à un moment j'ai peut-être raté quelque chose dans leur formation.

- Tu ne peux pas tout prévoir Genma. Juste faire en sorte que les recrues soient le mieux armées possible pour s'en sortir sur le terrain.

- Je sais. Mais comme tu l'as dit c'est une amie.

- Nous ne sommes pas des machines, Genma. Nous avons des sentiments mais souvent nous devons les taire ...

Elle songea que ce principe n'était jamais aussi vrai qu'aujourd'hui pour elle.

- Tu as raison, Shizune ... J'aurai du parler avec toi plus tôt.

Il caressa gentiment sa main et esquissa un petit sourire derrière son sembon. Shizune s'obligea à ne pas piquer un fard alors qu'elle se sentait envahie par une douce chaleur.

OoOoOoO

- Trois heures ! Trois heures de retard ! Explosa Tsunade lorsque le ninja copieur entra par la fenêtre dans son bureau.

- Kakashi-sensei ! Soupira Ino, les épaules légèrement affaissées.

- Kakashi Hatake ! Grogna Ibiki Morino.

- Yo !

- Tu peux faire attendre tes élèves mais évite de faire de même avec moi. Rouspéta encore l'Hokage visiblement excédée.

- Compris. Mais en même temps, mon rapport était succinct et je n'ai guère plus à ajouter que ces quelques lignes. De plus, je connaissais déjà le contenu du rapport d'Ino et l'avis d'Ibiki. J'ai assisté à la première épreuve.

- Oh toi ! Fit Tsunade en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Pour faire court, car nous avons déjà débattu avec Ibiki et Ino, nous sommes tous d'accord pour faire entrer officiellement et pleinement Kurenai Yuhi au sein de l'Anbu. Elle m'a confirmé sa volonté ce matin avant notre rendez-vous.

Tsunade prit un pinceau et signa un rouleau pré-rempli.

- Voilà qui est fait. En revanche, elle m'a fait part d'une demande particulière à laquelle j'ai été plutôt sensible. Une demande d'égalité de traitement entre shinobi et kunoichi.

- Laquelle ? L'interrogea Ino, particulièrement sensible sur ce thème.

- Elle veut connaître le nom du shinobi qui lui a fait passer le second test.

Un ange passa. Kakashi ne se départit pas de son attitude calme mais à l'intérieur, il bouillonnait. Tsunade s'accouda à son bureau la tête posée sur ses mains.

- Après mûres réflexions, je lui ai rappelé la règle de l'Anbu concernant cette épreuve pour les kunoichis. J'ai fini par ceci ; si le shinobi est d'accord, il pourra de lui-même lui parler ou autoriser le Hokage à lui dévoiler son nom. Ils ne seront sanctionnés ni l'un ni l'autre. S'il ne le souhaite pas et tant que la kunoichi fera parti de l'Anbu, le sujet sera clos. Lors de la sortie de l'Anbu, la kunoichi souhaitant toujours connaître l'identité du shinobi en fera la demande écrite. L'identité lui sera dévoilée si le shinobi est décédé ou lorsqu'il le sera. Le système n'est pas parfait. Il représente une avancée sans pour autant mettre le shinobi devant le fait accompli. Et dorénavant, ce système sera aussi vrai pour les shinobis.

Les trois ninjas présents fixèrent l'Hokage avec respect. Ino fut d'accord sans réserve.

- Bah, en ce qui concerne les shinobis, sitôt que je franchirai la porte ils me reconnaitront. Même si je porte un masque. Assura Ibiki en croisant les bras.

- C'est certain. Affirma Tsunade avec un demi-sourire. Kakashi ?

- Hum. Je ne souhaite pas faire passer d'autres tests. C'était une exception. Mais la règle me semble respectueuse des uns et des autres.

- Bien. Et que comptes-tu faire ?

- Dans votre règle, il n'y a pas de limite de temps. Je vais donc y réfléchir ... Dois-je vous avertir avant de lui parler ?

- Non, sauf si tu souhaites que ce soit moi qui l'informe.

- Bien.

- Vous pouvez tous disposer. Ino, tu as bien compris que tu devrais taire ce qui s'est dit ici. Je sais que tu es liée avec l'ancienne équipe de Kurenai et Kurenai elle-même.

- Je sais tout cela. Votre confiance m'honore.

Elle s'inclina légèrement, tout comme Ibiki et Kakashi devant Tsunade et ils sortirent.

- Autant éviter de sortir tous les trois ensemble. Déclara Kakashi. Genma et Shizune sont devant.

- J'ai encore à faire. Déclara Ibiki en les saluant avant de s'éloigner dans un couloir.

Kakashi s'éloigna aussi avant de se faire interpeller par Ino.

- Kakashi-sensei. Vous avez assisté à mon épreuve. Pourquoi ? Et pourquoi ne m'as me l'avoir dit ?

Il se retourna les mains dans les poches avec son éternel air nonchalant.

- Je l'ai toujours fait lorsque je faisais passer les secondes épreuves. Cela me donne des éléments pour me préparer. Enfin, je ne t'avais jamais vue à l'œuvre. C'était l'occasion. Et je suis d'accord avec Ibiki, Inoichi serait fier de toi.

La tristesse voila le regard bleu de la jeune femme.

- Je voudrais tant qu'il soit encore là. Murmura-t-elle. Au lieu de voir son nom sur la stèle.

- Je comprends. Mais garde confiance en l'avenir. Ah au fait, Kurenai voudrait te parler.

- Kurenai-sensei ? Vous l'avez vu ? Mais vous n'aviez pas le droit ...

Le ninja copieur se gratta l'arrière du crâne en fermant les yeux.

- Ah ... j'avais oublié ce détail ... Bref, parle-lui.

- Kakashi-sensei ... Est-ce que vous avez parlé de ce qui s'est passé durant ces deux jours ?

- Plus ou moins.

Ino s'arrêta, semblant se demander si elle devait poursuivre ou non la conversation.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est à moi de vous le dire, mais vous avez surement entendu quand j'ai demandé à Kurenai de recourir à une image rassurante pour l'empêcher de sombrer. Elle a résisté jusqu'au bout et n'y a fait appel qu'au dernier moment.

Elle s'approcha de lui et leva la main vers son front. Il l'attrapa par pur réflexe.

- Je souhaiterai vous montrer cette image.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je crois que je dois le faire même si je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi.

Kakashi lui lâcha la main et Ino la posa sur son front. Elle fit un signe et lui fit partager l'image. De son apparition au milieu des tombes au moment où il la serrait dans ses bras. Ino rouvrit les yeux et retira sa main. Il rouvrit aussi les yeux, troublé mais peu surpris. Il comprenait à présent ce que Kurenai lui avait dit la veille.

- Kakashi-sensei, je ne sais pas si vous révélerez ou non votre identité à Kurenai-sensei mais ce dont je suis sûre, c'est qu'elle tient beaucoup à vous ... beaucoup ... Insista la jeune femme. Kurenai-sensei est franche et aime la franchise en retour. C'est Asuma-sensei qui me le disait. C'est ce qui lui plaisait chez elle. En plus de tout le reste, bien sûr.

- J'ai toujours été d'accord avec lui là-dessus. Remarqua Kakashi. A bientôt, Ino.

- Kakashi-sensei, je ne sais pas comment vous le dire, mais elle vous apprécie vraiment.

- Je te remercie Ino. N'oublie pas d'aller voir Kurenai et je te remercierai de taire cette conversation.

Ino se mordit la lèvre tout en s'interrogeant encore sur le fait qu'elle aurait peut-être du se taire.

OoOoOoO

Kurenai fut appelée une heure plus tard dans le bureau de l'Hokage et apprit avec joie sa nomination officielle. Elle remercia Tsunade qui calma néanmoins un peu ses ardeurs. Elle serait affectée à une mission dès le surlendemain avec un nouvel aîné et deux autres recrues. La mission serait relativement simple. Une mission d'escorte au pays de la cascade. Ce serait assez rapide.

- Kurenai, tu peux informer toi-même Genma et Shizune. Ils sont en face et t'attendent. Pour ce qui est des autres, plus il y aura de personnes au courant et moins tu seras en sécurité. Ton bébé sera accueilli par une section qui se trouve à l'hôpital et qui se charge des enfants des shinobis en mission.

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Hinata m'a proposé de laisser Kazuki au sein de son clan lorsque je recommencerai mes missions. J'étais d'abord réticente mais il sera bien là-bas. Il y a d'autres enfants avec des dojutsus liés aux techniques oculaires. Kazuki a hérité de mes yeux. Même s'ils sont différents, il se sentira moins seul là-bas.

- Tu ne trouves pas le clan Hyuga un peu trop strict ?

- La section d'éducation et de formation du clan est directement rattachée à Hinata. Elle demande beaucoup mais est juste. Elle a laissé la direction du clan à son père et Hanabi. Elle m'avait confié qu'elle aurait abandonné son poste au profit de Neji s'il était toujours de ce monde.

- Je comprends. Tu peux disposer maintenant et quand tu verras Shizune, dis-lui de venir, j'ai encore beaucoup à faire.

- Oui. Merci Tsunade-sama.

OoOoOoO

Kurenai sortit du bâtiment du Hokage et vit Shizune et Genma arriver à sa rencontre. Ils semblaient tendus l'un et l'autre. Elle leur adressa un petit signe en forme de V qu'ils comprirent aussitôt. Shizune serra son amie dans ses bras et Genma la félicita chaleureusement. Il s'installèrent tous les trois dans un petit restaurant et commandèrent une bouteille de saké pour fêter l'évènement.

- Dommage que les autres membres de notre promotion ne soient pas là. Soupira Shizune.

- Je dois éviter d'en parler à trop de personnes en revanche j'aurai aimé qu'ils soient présents tous les deux ...

- Asuma. Devina Shizune

- Oui et Kakashi aussi.

- Pour Asuma je ne peux rien faire mais je suis là. Intervint depuis le bar une voix que tous trois reconnurent.

- Kakashi ! S'exclama Kurenai en se levant pour aller à sa rencontre.

Son visage venait de s'éclairer. Le ninja copieur la trouva resplendissante, plus encore qu'à l'académie. Il se sentait soudain deux fois plus vieux qu'elle. Sans doute le poids de la culpabilité et des nombreuses missions.

- J'ai réussi Kakashi. Je suis admise !

- Félicitations. Souffla-t-il. Mais tu connais mon opinion à ce sujet.

- Arrête de faire ton rabat-joie et viens avec nous.

Il prit sa propre bouteille et s'assit avec eux, les servant tous. Il servit également une coupe supplémentaire qu'il dédia à Asuma.

- Il aurait été fier de toi et me couperai en deux si je ne buvais pas avec vous. Fit-il en souriant sous son masque.

- A ta santé. Puissent tous tes pas te ramener à Konoha. Annonça Genma en levant sa coupe.

Il trinquèrent et burent cul-sec. Les deux heures suivantes se déroulèrent dans une ambiance conviviale où ils purent manger et boire en se remémorant de vieux souvenirs. Même Kakashi, venu au départ dans ce lieu pour boire seul finit par rire de bon coeur en les taquinant tous les trois. Shizune et Kurenai se retrouvèrent avec des joues bien roses et des regard bien vagues. Genma, assis à côté de la médic-nin adressa un clin d'oeil à Kakashi.

- Je crois que leur compte est bon ... Je vais payer et raccompagner Shizune. Ça fait deux jours qu'elle me suit comme mon ombre, je lui dois bien ça.

- Hum ... Je crois que je vais faire de même avec notre jeune recrue.

Genma le laissa une minute le temps de régler avant de revenir. Les deux femmes s'étaient assoupies sur la table.

- C'est pas très sérieux. Grommela Kakashi en se grattant l'oreille.

- C'est plutôt rare de nous retrouver tous les quatre. Le moment était sympa, reconnais-le.

- Hum ... oui.

Genma s'assura que les deux femmes dormaient, se rassit et fixa Kakashi.

- Comment ça s'est passé ?

- Elle a réussi à tenir jusqu'au bout. Tsunade te fournira la synthèse, tu pourras en prendre connaissance dès demain.

- Jusqu'au bout ? Tu veux dire que tu as du ...

- Oui. J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait. Mais je préfèrerai qu'on évite le sujet.

- Bien.

Kakashi soupira et leva les yeux au plafond.

- Kurenai a fait une curieuse demande à Tsunade. Elle veut connaître le nom du shinobi de la seconde épreuve.

- Comment ? Se récria Genma avant de se radoucir en voyant Shizune bouger légèrement à côté de lui.

La jolie brune se releva légèrement, se tourna et posa sa tête sur son bras. Il la prit d'un geste naturel contre lui. Elle piqua du nez dans le creux de son aisselle, soupira légèrement, sourit et se rendormit.

- Elle t'apprécie. Nota Kakashi avec humour.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Murmura Genma en revenant sur sa question.

Kakashi lui expliqua la nouvelle règle inventée par Tsunade puis se tut. Kurenai bougea légèrement, dégageant son visage de ses cheveux en révélant son profil harmonieux.

- Et que comptes-tu faire ?

- Je l'ignore encore. J'aurai du laisser faire Ibiki finalement.

- Tss. Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis ! Si elle veut vraiment savoir, elle fera tout pour connaître la vérité. Elle est si têtue.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire. Bon, on ramène ces dames dans leur « home sweet home » ? Elle seront mieux chez elles qu'affalées ici.

- Oui. Allons-y ... Shizune, essaie de marcher un peu.

Elle ouvrit des yeux flous et hocha la tête, suivant le mouvement de Genma avec docilité. Il la soutint sous le bras et partit vers son domicile. Kakashi connaissait l'affection de la medic-nin pour son homologue. Il était étonnant qu'il n'ait pas voulu raccompagner Kurenai. Après tout, ils étaient ensemble ? Ou pas ? Son imagination tournait à plein régime depuis qu'ils étaient revenus de la mission au pays des Volcans.

Kurenai exhala un long soupir qui le ramena à la réalité. Il lui secoua doucement l'épaule. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux un peu perdus et cligna plusieurs fois des paupières avant de le reconnaître.

- Kakashi ?

- Oui c'est moi. Allez, je te raccompagne chez toi.

Elle voulut se mettre debout mais la pièce tourna et elle manqua de s'effondrer.

- Oh ... oh ma tête ... ça tourne ...

- Tss ... c'est du beau ! Se moqua-t-il. Allez, le grand air te fera le plus grand bien.

Il dut la soutenir tout le long du chemin.

- Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer. Marmonna-t-elle.

- Ce serait le mieux pourtant ...

- Kazuki est chez Hinata ... je dois le récupérer demain ...

- C'est bien ...

- Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer. Répéta-t-elle.

Kakashi soupira. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup gérer les excès de boisson des autres. Lui-même se mettait rarement dans ce type d'état.

- Je ... je ne veux pas être seule ... Ce serait trop dur ... aujourd'hui.

Une larme coula le long de sa joue.

- Kurenai, tu as trop bu. La sermonna le jeune homme. Une aspirine, un bon gros dodo et il n'y paraîtra plus demain.

- Je ne veux pas être seule ... Kakashi ?

- ...

- Emmène-moi à l'entrée de la forêt des Nara ... je voudrais aller là-bas ... s'il te plaît ...

- Tu risques de t'endormir là-bas ou pire de tomber dans une crevasse. Pas le choix, je t'accompagne ...

- C'est vrai ?

Un pâle sourire se dessina sur le visage triste de la jeune femme. D'un signe, il les fit disparaître et réapparaitre sur le promontoire herbeux qui dominait la rivière. L'air était doux en cette fin de journée et le vent à peine sensible. Elle se coucha dans l'herbe les bras en croix dans un soupir de contentement. Il s'assit à ses côtés, une jambe tendue devant lui, l'autre repliée lui servant de support pour relire l'un de ses Icha Icha préférés. Elle s'endormit rapidement comme prévu et il se contenta de veiller sur son sommeil comme une ombre silencieuse.

La biche qui avait choisit Kurenai vint se reposer elle aussi un peu plus loin, son faon roulé en boule devant elle. Il guetta l'arrivée d'autres cervidés mais ils se contentaient de passer plus loin dans le sous-bois. Il vit un éclat blanc argenté plus bas près de la rivière. Le grand cerf à la corne brisée et à l'oreille cisaillée s'abreuvait tout en semblant constamment sur le qui-vive. Kakashi baissa son livre et fixa l'animal qui se retourna vers lui. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent comme la première fois.

- C'est incroyable, c'est comme s'il me connaissait depuis toujours ... murmura-t-il.

Kurenai bougea légèrement dans son sommeil et bougea ses lèvres pourpres.

- Asuma ... souffla-t-elle.

Kakashi ignorait si elle rêvait ou si c'était un cauchemar. Elle semblait encore paisible mais il vit les larmes commencer à couler. Elle devait revoir les images montrées par Ino.

- Non ... non ... Je ne veux pas ... Gémit-elle. Arrête ...

Il posa son livre songeant qu'il devrait l'éveiller. Mais il savait par expérience que la douleur s'estomperait plus vite en laissant venir les cauchemars juste après l'épreuve. Le temps s'occuperait de les espacer progressivement.

- Non ... s'il te plaît ... geignit-elle plus fort.

Il se décida et lui toucha le visage du bout des doigts.

- Kurenai, murmura-t-il. Réveille-toi, c'est un cauchemar ...

Elle ouvrit les yeux complètement perdue, se croyant encore dans son illusion et reconnut son image protectrice.

- Kakashi, aide-moi. Pleura-t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras.

Il comprit et referma ses bras sur elle comme l'avait fait son double dans l'image que lui avait montré Ino. Il posa une main rassurante sur sa tête et de l'autre caressa son dos dans un mouvement circulaire et apaisant. Elle sanglotait et hoquetait comme une enfant.

- Tout va bien, Kurenai. Je suis là ... personne ne te fera de mal.

- J'ai si mal ... depuis qu'il est parti ...

- Je sais. Tu es forte Kurenai. Tu as déjà surmonté le plus dur. Tu t'en sortiras ...

- Tu crois ? Renifla-t-elle dans sa veste de jonin. Il appuya légèrement sur sa tête pour la serrer d'avantage contre lui.

- J'en suis sûr. Comme tu l'as dit hier ... Et tu peux compter sur tes amis. Hinata, Genma, Shizune ... et moi. Ajouta-t-il à voix basse.

Elle noua ses bras dans son dos, se lovant complètement contre lui. Elle se calma doucement, se laissant gagner par sa chaleur alors que le crépuscule embrasait le ciel de tons rouges, orangés, violets ... Il resta parfaitement immobile, pour ne pas dire stoïque, lui aussi gagné par la chaleur du corps de la jeune femme.

- Hier, c'était moi qui te faisait la leçon.

- Hum ... un partout donc.

Elle imprimait inconsciemment le même mouvement circulaire dans le dos de Kakashi. Il se turent, savourant l'un de ces moments calmes un peu éthérés, trop rares dans la vie d'un shinobi. Les premières étoiles scintillaient déjà au firmament et le croissant de lune se découpait plus loin, au-dessus des montagnes.

Kakashi se sentait apaisé. Il était loin de tout, des champs de bataille, des planifications ou des stratégies. Il était vivant et non à chercher à le rester. Et il se sentait bien auprès d'elle, dangereusement bien. Il avait volontairement mis de côté ces dernières heures pour lui apporter son aide mais la réalité reprenait insidieusement ses droits. Il baissa la tête vers elle et vit que son regard était fixé vers la forêt, dans le vague.

- Je sais. Murmura-t-elle. Nous devons partir, c'est ça ?

Il déglutit et baissa sa tête vers elle. Oh Kami-sama qu'elle semblait fragile ainsi, accrochée à lui. Et que ces lèvres tremblantes étaient tentantes. Elle avait un visage fin, aux contours réguliers adoucis par la lumière de la lune et du couchant. Ses yeux ressemblaient à deux éclats de rubis luisant dans la nuit qui tombait. Elle était désirable. Elle n'était pas pour lui. Elle était la femme de son meilleur ami. Il n'avait jamais eu de telles pensées pour elle sauf depuis qu'il l'avait revu, sauf depuis la mission au Pays du Volcan.

- Oui, mais rien ne presse. Se surprit-il à dire, voulant prolonger ce moment encore un petit peu.

En fait, il avait passé une journée avec elle alors qu'il avait des dizaines de choses à faire, choses qui lui prendraient surement une bonne partie de la nuit. Mais ces quelques moments volés au temps lui permettrait d'atténuer tous ses propres cauchemars et ses propres douleurs.

Kurenai sourit et reposa sa tête contre son torse. Elle entendait le coeur de Kakashi battre à pulsions régulières. D'instinct, elle s'était mise dans la même position qu'avec Asuma lorsqu'elle revenait d'une mission délicate ou lorsqu'elle avait appris une mauvaise nouvelle. La recherche d'une protection.

Mais elle savait que cela ne finirait pas comme avec Asuma. Ce dernier la serrait dans ses bras avant de poser doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes pour lui donner un baiser aussi léger qu'une aile de papillon. Baiser auquel elle répondait avec douceur ou ferveur selon son envie. C'était le prélude à une nuit des plus agréables. Et cela lui manquait. Ce sentiment de sécurité. Cette tendresse qu'il pouvait lui donner. Elle en avait été privé depuis si longtemps maintenant.

Elle leva les yeux vers le ninja copieur qui fixait la lune au loin. Il était étonnant qu'elle songea à ces instants avec Asuma alors qu'elle était dans ses bras. Il était pourtant si différent d'Asuma, en tous points, physiquement et psychologiquement. Elle avait dormi avec Genma lors de leur mission et jamais elle n'y avait songé alors. C'était probablement du aux illusions d'Ino. En même temps, c'était Kakashi qui lui était apparu, pas Genma. Et au final, elle se sentait bien là. Alors pourquoi se triturer le cerveau ainsi ? « Parce que tu sais que ce n'est pas anodin » martela sa conscience.

Kakashi se sentait observé depuis un moment déjà mais refusait de baisser les yeux vers elle. Trop proche, trop dangereux, déraisonnable. « tu dois t'éloigner d'elle ou tu finiras par déraper » sermonnait sa conscience alors que l'autre partie de son moi le tentait sans fin « Baisse les yeux, baisse ton masque, sa bouche est là ... son corps est là ... ». Il avala sa salive, la gorge soudain très sèche suite à la tournure que prenaient ses pensées. « Encore » geignit-il intérieurement. Ne pouvait-il plus simplement la voir comme une amie ?

- Je te ramène chez toi. Murmura-t-il sans quitter le croissant de lune des yeux.

Elle acquiesça et se releva. Il fit de même avant de réaliser les signes lui permettant de réapparaitre devant le domicile de la jeune femme. Kurenai et lui se firent face sans trop savoir quoi dire après ces quelques moments. Dans tous les cas, elle avait dessaoulée. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Sa respiration se fit plus saccadée.

Oh Kami-sama. Il avait quelque chose de fantomatique alors qu'il se découpait à contre-jour dans la lumière bleutée artificielle du lampadaire derrière lui. Ses cheveux argentés étaient presque blancs et son visage était mangé par l'obscurité. Ne restait que le faible éclat du blanc de son œil découvert et de la lumière sur la plaque en métal de son bandeau. Elle leva la main vers son visage et le caressa à travers le tissu.

- Merci, Kakashi.

Il ne répondit rien et elle ne pouvait voir son expression. Mais alors qu'elle voulait retirer sa main, il la retint en posant sa paume dessus. Son pouce dessina le contour inférieur de l'œil de la jeune femme avant d'errer sur sa pommette puis de dessiner le contour de sa joue jusqu'à le poser sous son menton. Il accentua un peu sa prise pour qu'elle releva un peu la tête vers lui. Il vit ses lèvres purpurines s'entrouvrir légèrement. Son pouce en dessina le contour.

Le coeur de Kurenai commençait à s'affoler. La caresse était à peine perceptible. Jamais ils n'avaient eu ce type de contact auparavant. Logique, puisqu'elle était déjà en couple. Normal, puisque c'était Kakashi, l'éternel loup solitaire. Ils avaient toujours été bons amis. Il la taquinait sans arrêt. Mais une guerre était passée par là. Avec son lot de disparitions, de morts, de blessures. Et là, tout changeait. Il était retourné dans l'Anbu, elle venait d'y entrer. Leurs vies, déjà en danger auparavant, s'achèveraient sans doute avant leur terme normal. Et elle ne savait plus trop si elle devait croire au « Et ils vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin de leurs vieux jours ... ».

Kakashi savait qu'il allait sans doute trop loin, beaucoup trop loin. Il avait l'impression d'être un équilibriste marchant sur un fil cent mètres au-dessus du sol avec le vide sous lui. Au moindre faux pas il tomberait sans rien pour se raccrocher. S'il n'avait pas porté son masque il aurait pu sentir le souffle tiède de la jeune femme sur le bas de son visage. Quelques centimètres entre eux. Quelques centimètres carrés de tissu séparaient leurs lèvres. Il lui suffisait de se baisser à peine. Il lui suffisait de passer un doigt sous son masque pour le descendre. Et il pourrait sentir le goût de ses lèvres. Leur douceur. Leur texture.

Un chat feula à quelques mètres d'eux avant de jaillir comme un dératé, poursuivi par un autre qui venait probablement de le mater. Le bruit et le mouvement les sortirent de leur sorte de torpeur irréelle. Il se reprit le premier et laissa tomber sa main.

- Je ...

Elle posa aussitôt son index sur sa bouche le fixant de son regard pourpre encore troublé par ce qu'elle venait de ressentir.

- Non. Surtout pas ... ne t'excuse surtout pas. Si tu le faisais, je t'en voudrais.

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et effleura son masque du bout des lèvres, y déposant un baiser léger juste au coin de sa bouche avant de reculer vers sa porte.

- A bientôt, Kakashi. Au détour de l'une de nos missions.

Il fit un signe d'assentiment de la tête et la regarda disparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il resta encore quelques minutes devant son appartement, voyant les lumières s'allumer et s'éteindre au fil de ses allées et venues dans son domicile. Il se gratta la tête en murmurant un de ses traditionnels « Ahlala » avant de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée.

OoOoOoO

_Deux semaines plus tard._

- Ah !

- Naruto, si tu continues à bailler ainsi, ta mâchoire va se décrocher et tu la perdras sur la route.

- Non mais sérieux ! Quel ennui, mais quel ennui !

Shikamaru lança un regard noir à son collègue qui se tassait au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient. Ils revenaient de leur mission diplomatique à Suna. Une mission certes ennuyeuse et galère mais qui était censée les préparer tous deux à la future fonction d'Hokage. Tsunade-sama insistait lourdement sur la préparation de Naruto à ce poste qu'il convoitait tant. Et elle avait décidé d'un commun accord avec le conseil que Shikamaru accompagnerait le futur Hokage dans tous ses déplacements. Il se préparerait ainsi lui-même au poste qu'avait occupé son père avant lui.

Naruto se gratta le menton et bailla encore une fois.

- On pourrait au moins accélérer l'allure au lieu de se trainer comme des limaces.

- Je te rappelle que vu notre statut, nous devrions nous déplacer en chaise à porteur comme Gaara le fait. Et comme les Kage le font.

- Ah non ! Pas question !

Shikamaru retint son sourire en songeant à leur départ. Naruto, prêt à s'envoler vers les arbres, avait reçu un savon mémorable de la part de Tsunade-sama. L'aller s'était déroulé en chaise à porteur, ce qu'il aurait personnellement plutôt apprécié s'il n'avait eu un Naruto en mode bougon en face de lui. Au final, il lui avait conseillé d'en profiter pour s'exercer encore d'avantage au mode ermite. Cela avait fonctionné jusqu'aux frontières du pays du Feu. Après quoi, son impulsif ami avait décrété qu'ils marcheraient aux côtés des Anbu qui les escortaient.

- Nous arrivons à la frontière du pays du Feu.

- Ah, enfin chez nous ! Se récria le blond en inspirant un grand coup. Encore deux jours et nous serons à Konoha ! J'ai hâte ...

- Moi aussi mais ne t'emballe pas. Nous aurons un tas de paperasse et de réunion !

Naruto perdit quelques miettes de son enthousiasme alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient pour établir un campement pour la nuit. Ça aussi c'était nouveau pour un futur Kage. Leurs statuts voudraient qu'ils s'arrêtaient plutôt dans une auberge mais bon, Naruto ne serait pas un Hokage comme les autres. « ça c'est certain. Quelle galère ! Papa, comment aurais-tu géré ce chien fou, toi ? » s'interrogea Shikamaru pour la énième fois.

- Tiens, la relève est déjà là. Remarqua Naruto en désignant les huit Anbu qui venaient vers eux.

Le brun sourit en le voyant détailler chaque individu. Il cherchait probablement encore son ancien sensei.

- Non, il n'est pas avec eux. C'est dommage, j'aurai espéré le voir. Ça fait longtemps.

- Kakashi-sensei est trop qualifié pour une simple mission d'escorte à l'intérieur de nos terres.

Les Anbu les saluèrent en s'inclinant respectueusement. Shikamaru fut intrigué par une femme aux longs cheveux noirs rattachés en haute queue de cheval, avec un masque symbolisant un lapin aux curieuses marques bleues. Chaque Anbu dessinait lui-même les motifs de son masque lors de son acceptation dans la section et il les avait tous mémorisé. Celui-ci, il ne l'avait encore jamais vu, il en était certain.

Les lèvres du masque, les orbites étirées étaient marquées de bleu. Mais ce qui était vraiment curieux c'étaient les marques peintes sur les joues du masque. Elles ressemblaient à s'y méprendre aux lames qu'utilisaient Asuma. Lames qu'il emportait toujours avec lui depuis le jour de sa mort. La femme portait également une longue écharpe de soie, qui devait dissimuler en partie son visage. Il était intrigué au plus haut point et ses méninges fonctionnaient à plein régime.

- Oh Shikamaru ! Tu m'écoutes !

Le hurlement de Naruto juste à côté de son oreille le fit sursauter.

- Quoi ? Grogna-t-il avec humeur.

- Je te disais qu'ils allaient nous préparer des ramens, c'est cool non ?

- Ouais, super ... depuis que tout le monde connait tes préférences, je m'en tape une vraie cure.

- Mais c'est super bon les ramens ! Même si j'en ai trouvé aucune qui ressemble à celles d'Ichiraku. Dis tu m'écoutes ? Fit Naruto en voyant son ami suivre du regard une des Anbus.

- Oui, oui ... je me demandais juste ...

- Nara-sama. Puis-je vous faire mon rapport ?

Le responsable de la nouvelle unité d'Anbu venait de terminer avec son homologue et s'inclinait à présent devant le jeune jonin qui n'était pas encore habitué à tant de déférence.

- Oui, mais relevez-vous je vous prie. Quelles sont les nouvelles de Konoha ?

- Le village est paisible. Hormis quelques vols à l'arrachée et autres délits mineurs, nous n'avons rien à signaler. La reconstruction se poursuit et l'hôpital est à nouveau complètement opérationnel. Hokage-sama a nommé Shizune-sama au poste de responsable de l'hôpital mais également commandant en chef des unités médicales. L'un de ses rôles sera de former plusieurs nouveaux genins et chunins aux ninjutsus médicaux. Elle est secondée pour cela par Sakura Haruno qui deviendra à la fois instructeur et ambassadeur auprès des autres nations.

- Sakura-chan ! Ouah, mais c'est super ! C'est ce qu'elle voulait faire ! S'écria Naruto tout heureux avant de se reprendre devant le regard noir de son ami. Euh, continuez, je vous prie ...

Shikamaru poussa un soupir discret et fit signe à l'Anbu. Naruto se gratta la tête avant de reprendre un air plus sérieux. Il fallait absolument qu'il canalise son énergie. Son père avait été le quatrième Hokage, il n'allait pas lui faire honte.

- Les forces militaires commencent à se renforcer. La formation des genins et chunins se poursuit. Le clan Hyuga fait partager sa formation à l'Académie. Et certains héros de guerre ont maintenant leurs propres équipes. Hokage-sama a décidé pour aller plus vite de faire des équipes de quatre au lieu de trois, jugeant les risques moins élevés lors des missions puisque les cinq grandes nations sont en paix.

- C'est un risque calculé. J'aurai fait de même.

- Concernant notre section, de nouvelles recrues ont été acceptées nous permettant de compléter nos effectifs et de réduire un peu le nombre de mission des membres les plus qualifiés. Hokage-sama a jugé plus prudent d'agir en ce sens. Les dossiers des nouvelles recrues sont sur votre bureau à Konoha, dans un parchemin scellé. Ino Yamanaka vous en remettra la clé à votre arrivée.

- Parfait. Avez-vous rencontré des problèmes sur la route ?

- Non, aucun. Voilà un rapport confidentiel concernant des individus suspects qui ont été vus principalement au pays du Volcan, au pays de l'Herbe, de la Neige et de la Pluie. Hokage-sama a jugé important que vous en preniez connaissance sur le chemin de retour afin que vous puissiez voir cela ensemble dès votre retour. Ceci clôt mon rapport. Puis-je libérer les Anbu du pays du Vent qui vous ont accompagnés jusqu'à la frontière ?

- Oui. Merci. Qu'ils se reposent avant de repartir, la route a été longue et nous avons essuyé une tempête sur le chemin.

- Bien.

L'Anbu s'inclina et se rendit auprès de ses compagnons. Shikamaru avait perdu de vue celle qui l'intriguait et soupira avant de briser le sceau du parchemin qu'il venait de recevoir. Naruto soupira comme en écho.

- Qu'y-a-t-il Naruto ? L'interrogea Shikamaru tout en commençant à lire le rapport.

- Je me disais que c'était plutôt toi qui devrait devenir Hokage.

Le brun releva la tête et fut surpris de son air abattu et de ses yeux dans le vague.

- Comment ? Tu touches ton rêve du bout des doigts et ...

- Mais regarde ! Tu es dix fois plus qualifié que moi pour tout ça ... Tu sais quoi faire et quoi dire à quel moment. Moi j'accumule gaffe sur gaffe. Je ne comprends rien à tous ces papiers et ... et ...

Shikamaru enroula le parchemin et s'assit, suivi par le jeune blond.

- Tu es fatigué Naruto. Je ne t'ai jamais vu douter de toi comme en ce moment. Le poste d'Hokage requiert de nombreuses qualités mais la principale est de protéger le village et de transmettre la volonté du feu aux futures générations. Et cela, il n'y a pas plus qualifié que toi pour le faire. Tu te souviens quand le troisième venait nous parler et que ça nous ennuyait à mourir ... ce sera à toi de le faire et là je suis certain que pas un seul gamin ne s'ennuiera. Tu es ainsi, Naruto ... dans l'action.

Naruto le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

- Ne perds pas patience. Apprends comme tu l'as fait auprès de Kakashi-sensei ou de Jiraya-sama et surtout garde intactes ta volonté de paix et ta foi en toi. Le temps est à la paix et à la reconstruction dans les grands pays ... mais ceci. Fit Shikamaru en montrant le rouleau. Ceci nous prouve que des menaces existent toujours. Et le temps viendra où nous devrons peut-être à nouveau prendre les armes. Le pays de la Terre cherche un successeur au Tsuchikage. Le Raikage reste un électron libre. Pour que la paix perdure, nous devrons rester vigilants. Et surtout, il nous faudra toujours un élément unificateur. Et je vois que toi pour ce rôle.

- Shikamaru ...

- Etre Hokage c'est galère à mes yeux. Je préfère rester dans l'ombre. Je l'ai juré sur le champ de bataille, je serai à tes côtés. Et tu me connais, je suis quelqu'un qui tient ses promesses. Et toi aussi ... tu nous rabâches depuis l'académie que tu seras Hokage, alors tiens cette promesse !

Naruto finit par sourire et se relever tendant la main à son ami.

- Merci Shikamaru.

- Tss ... Ne m'oblige pas à te répéter tout ça trop souvent.

- C'est pas tout ça, mais ça m'a donné faim. Tu viens ?

- J'arrive. Le temps de prendre connaissance de ceci. Tu le liras après moi et on en discutera.

- Ok !

Naruto fila vers le feu de camp et Shikamaru sourit. Le blondin serait un excellent Hokage, il en était certain même s'il se doutait qu'il lui faudrait le conseiller. Mais il serait bien entouré. Tous ses amis fidèles seraient à des postes clés et il ne doutait pas un instant que Kakashi ne manquerait pas de le remettre à sa place au besoin. En parlant de Kakashi, il se demandait comment allait Kurenai. Cela faisait quasiment un mois qu'il ne l'avait pas vu.

Un mouvement sur sa gauche attira son attention. La femme au curieux masque. Elle allait vers la rivière qu'il entendait ruisseler un peu plus loin. Il rangea le précieux parchemin dans sa sacoche et la suivit. Il saurait dès son retour qui elle était mais il voulait régler la question de vive voix. Ces marques bleues étaient trop liées à Asuma. Il fallait qu'il en ait le coeur net.

Elle s'était assise sur l'un des lourds rochers polis par les eaux au milieu du cours d'eau. La lumière argentée de la lune faisait scintiller l'eau et adoucissait les contours du paysage et de la jeune femme. Shikamaru s'avança vers elle et sut qu'elle l'avait entendu bien qu'elle restait tournée vers l'autre rive.

- Je savais bien que tu ne me lâcherais pas. Murmura-t-elle.

Sa voix. Il la reconnut aussitôt. Elle n'avait pas cherché à la masquer en sa seule présence.

- Vous ... Vous ... Bafouilla-t-il n'y croyant pas ses yeux devant l'évidence.

Elle ôta son masque et se tourna vers lui avant de baisser le foulard bleu qui lui masquait le bas du visage.

- Je peux savoir ce qui m'a trahie aussi vite ?

- Les ... les marques sur votre masque ...

Il n'en revenait toujours pas. Elle pencha la tête vers son masque et caressa les marques du bout de ses griffes avant de se relever et de sauter devant lui.

- Je les ai pourtant stylisées mais j'aurai du me douter que ce détail ne t'échapperait pas. Bonjour Shikamaru.

C'était bien elle. Bordel ! C'était bien elle ! Il partait en laissant une mère qui s'occupait de son enfant et il revenait pour tomber sur une guerrière ! Il était furieux.

- Je ... je ne comprends pas ! Kurenai ! Comment avez-vous pu entrer dans l'Anbu ?

- Tu l'aurais su en parcourant les dossiers, autant que je te le dise moi-même en face. C'est préférable. J'ai choisi de le faire Shikamaru parce que je suis une kunoichi du village de Konoha et que c'est mon métier.

- Non ! ... Vous n'étiez pas dans l'Anbu avant ... Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi alors que Asuma est mort et que vous avez un enfant ? Son enfant !

Il criait presque. Il devait se reprendre mais toutes sortes d'émotions le traversaient. De la colère, de la frustration, de l'incompréhension, de la peur aussi. Elle posa une main apaisante sur son épaule.

- Je comprends ta surprise et ton incompréhension. Tu as veillé sur moi puis sur Kazuki comme une ombre protectrice depuis le décès d'Asuma. Mais tu connais la situation de Konoha mieux que moi. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre d'avoir des shinobis ou des kunoichis non affectés. Konoha a payé un lourd tribu à la guerre. J'étais absente de tous ces champs de bataille. J'ai été protégée comme les civils. Mais je ne suis pas une civile. Il est temps pour moi de reprendre mon poste.

- Mais pourquoi ne pas avoir repris une équipe de genins alors ? Pourquoi l'Anbu ?

- Des nouveaux jonins s'occupent des genins. Si tu mets tes propres sentiments de côté, tu admettras que je suis exactement là où je dois être.

Elle marquait un point. Shikamaru lui prit délicatement le masque des mains et l'observa avec attention avant de soupirer.

- Je n'ai donc pas tenu la promesse faite à Asuma.

- Au contraire. Et ce n'est pas fini. N'oublie pas que tu as promis d'être le sensei de Kazuki.

Il lui rendit le masque et tiqua devant ses pupilles bleues. Elle n'avait oublié aucun détail pour la rendre méconnaissable aux yeux d'autres que lui.

- Où est-il ?

- Avec Hinata, chez les Hyuga.

- C'est bien. Il est en sécurité là-bas. Mais vous Kurenai-sensei ... Maintenant que je sais que vous êtes dans l'Anbu, je ne vous saurai jamais en sécurité ...

Elle lui sourit et lui ébouriffa son ananas.

- Tu es encore pire que Kakashi, tu sais ?

- Celui-là, je lui dirai deux mots en rentrant. Grommela Shikamaru. Bien. De toute façon, votre décision est irrévocable je suppose ?

- Oui. Shikamaru, c'est mon choix de vie. Tu dois l'accepter. Vous devez tous l'accepter.

- Ah les femmes, quelle galère, je vous jure.

Elle rit doucement et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Il en rougit légèrement.

- Tu es adorable. Et intelligent. Ne le dis pas à Naruto avant que nous ne soyons rentrés. Il crierait si fort que toute la forêt dans un rayon de dix kilomètres serait au courant.

Elle remit son foulard et son masque en place, lui fit un petit signe et s'éclipsa dans la forêt.

- Quelle galère ! Grommela-t-il une nouvelle fois avant de retourner vers le camp.

OoOoOoO

- Voilà. Je t'ai donné tous les éléments de cette mission.

Kakashi referma le livret et plissa son œil visible.

- C'est la chose la plus grave qui soit arrivée depuis la fin de la guerre.

- Effectivement. Confirma Tsunade. Je m'en serai bien passée. Les corps ont été ramenés hier et sont en cours d'autopsie. Le tout est classé top secret. J'ai l'intention d'avertir les familles une fois que j'aurai les résultats de l'autopsie.

- Quatre genins et un jonin. Toute une équipe décimée dans notre territoire.

- Je veux que tu enquêtes sur cette « affaire ». Je serai ton unique référent et te communiquerai les résultats. Hormis Shizune et l'Anbu, personne n'est au courant. Et encore ce ne sont que les hauts responsables de l'Anbu.

- Bien, j'ai compris. Je vous enverrais régulièrement Pakkun pour vous tenir informée de ma progression dans l'enquête.

Il disparut dans un nuage de fumée alors que Tsunade se mordillait l'ongle de son pouce. Elle se résolut à avertir Shikamaru et Naruto dès leur retour. Tant pis pour les quelques jours de repos qu'elle comptait offrir aux deux jeunes hommes.

* * *

_je vous remercie encore une fois pour vos reviews toujours plus nombreuses et pour suivre cette fiction. _

_A bientôt, la suite est en cours d'écriture !_


End file.
